Heart on a Chain
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Sasuke ha sido maltrado la mayor parte de su vida, tanto en casa como fuera de ella. Sakura una niña que conoció en la primaria, ahora entra de nuevo en su vida. ¿Podrá ayudarlo a salir adelante?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionaos pertecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 _CAPITULO UNO_

 _Seis años antes_

Sakura observó a Sasuke mientras él metía su mano en la pequeña y apenas poblada caja de San Valentín con sus nervios zumbando… era una sensación extraña para ella, esta inseguridad.

Ella no creía que su vida estuviera resuelta, pero no había muchas cosas con las cuales pudiera atorarse, así como tampoco en la de sus compañeros de clase o sus seres queridos. Era muy pequeña para apreciar a su totalidad la tranquilidad de tener una buena vida, pero tenía la edad suficiente para entender que no todos lo tenían tan bien como ella.

Había amado a Sasuke desde que lo conocía. Él había sido su primer amigo desde el jardín de niños. No había querido que su madre la dejara en ese lugar gigantesco, extraño y terrorífico lugar lleno de personas desconocidas. Sasuke había llegado justo a tiempo, mientras ella luchaba contra las lágrimas que no tardarían en salir y tomando su mano logrando calmarla. Y con una sonrisa, la había llevado a la mesa para colorear y ella se enamoró en ese mismo instante hasta la fecha.

Nunca pudo olvidar eso; él había sido su héroe, su rayo de luz en la oscura tormenta de emociones.

Debido a su debilidad por él, ella fue uno de las pocas personas que noto el cambio durante los últimos años en Sasuke. Había pasado de ser uno niño tranquilo, que sonreía y siempre ayudaba a los demás en lo que pudiera, a alguien que estaba en silencio y nunca sonreía.

La hizo sentir triste, porque no sabía que pudo pasar con él, y en especial porque no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo.

Nunca se dio por vencida. Pensaba que si seguía tratando, podría encontrar a ese chico otra vez. Incluso más que eso, ella quería que supiera sus sentimientos por ella, lo que de verdad sentía. No pensaba que pudiera saber cuánto quería estar con él, lo mucho que lo amaba. Desea con ganas que esa tarjeta de San Valentín pudiera aclarar eso.

Sasuke metió su mano en su caja, sacando casi con aburrimiento las pequeñas tarjetas genéricas compradas en tiendas, que en su mayoría lucían con personajes animados, junto a un cursi y falso sentimiento. Apenas las ojeo mientas las dejaba de lado. Ella podía haber creído que le eran totalmente indiferentes, dando a entender que no le importaba, excepto por la diminuta curva en la esquina de sus labios.

Finalmente llego a su tarjeta. Podía darse cuenta por la sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro y su frente de arrugo en consternación, mientras su mano estaba detenida, recuperando el avance. Tiro un poco, luego giro su mano en un Angulo extraño para maniobrar la grande, doblada pieza de papel, desenvolviendo la abertura.

Sasuke miraba al frente fijamente. Sakura se sintió avergonzada de repente, insegura sobre su regalo hacia él. Tal vez era infantil… era tonto. Era tonto e infantil. Aficionado, con los corazones de varios tamaños y colores sobre el fondo rojo. Lo mejor habría sido comprarle una de las tarjetas genéricas, probablemente habría sido mejor. Cerro los puños a sus costados mientras se sonrojaba aparecía en sus mejillas.

Entonces él lo abrió, leyó las palabras que paso horas pensando, y su estómago se cerró.

Algo asombroso sucedió. Como el sol naciente en el horizonte, su sonrisa apareció, cambiando su semblante, iluminando su rostro de una manera que ella no había visto durante un largo tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y en ellos pudo leer su respuesta.

Él se puso de pie, caminando inseguro hasta ella, su sonrisa vacilando ligeramente. Luego se volvió hacia el armario de los abrigos, dándole una mirada que la atrajo hacia él. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, espero un corto tiempo, entonces lo siguió adentro.

Estaba de pie en la esquina trasera, esperando con la preocupación frunciendo el ceño, retorciendo sus manos hasta que vio a Sakura. Su rostro se despejo y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Sakura se acercó, deteniéndose justo frente a él. Él miro hacia abajo, sus ojos volviéndose lentamente hacia ella mientras se acercaba. Levanto su boca a la de ella, y la beso. La sorpresa la mantuvo quieta durante un muy largo momento antes de sacudirla, inocentemente, besándolo de regreso.

Él era el chico de sus sueños, y con su beso le dijo que era finalmente suyo

Cuatro meses después, Sakura y su familia se mudaron lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO DOS

¡Wham!

El golpe con su puño me hace caer al suelo. Levanto la mirada hacia ella, determinando en un instante si debo permanecer abajo o ponerme de pie. Peleo con mis piernas, preparándome ligeramente en anticipación al siguiente ataque, garantizado a venir si no la interpreto equivocadamente.

No lo hago. Ella se aleja de mí con disgusto.

―Limpia este desastre, Sasuke ―refunfuña, pateando el plato con los restos de su almuerzo que se había caído al suelo desde su lado de la mesa cuando tropecé.

―Está bien, madre.

Ella se da la vuelta, con amenaza en su pose.

― ¿Me estas respondiendo?

―No madre, lo siento ―Me detesto por el tono de mi voz, pero soy impotente contra eso, como lo soy en el cambio de la marea de mi vida.

Recojo los restos de comida con mis manos, juntándola de nuevo en el plato y lo hago a un lado. Limpio un par de botellas de prescripción, que se han caído en el lío, con la parte delantera de mi playera. Pongo cada botella en su lugar, asegurándome de que queden exactamente donde deben ir, junto al resto de las botellas sobre la mesa. Ella sabe con precisión lo que está en cada una de ellas por su ubicación.

De la nada, la fotografía que he estado ocultando debajo de mi colchón aparece en mi mente. En ella, Mikoto se encuentra en el patio con mi padre y yo, riendo y amando, luciendo joven, muy bella y embarazada.

Yo tenía nueve años en esa foto, a punto de comenzar el cuarto grado, lo que era emocionante, porque significaba que estaba por deslizarme a ser lo que creía que era lo más genial del mundo, ser de los chicos más grandes de la escuela.

El día en que la foto fue tomada, mi padre había traído a casa una sorpresa de cumpleaños adelantada para mí. Mi cumpleaños no es hasta febrero, pero papá no podía esperar para dármelo, quería que la tuviera antes, así no esperara a que la nieve se derritiera.

Mientras llevo el plato sucio de mi madre hacia la cocina, miro por la ventana hacia la sorpresa de cumpleaños. Es una casa en un árbol, lo bastante grande como para que aun con mi gran estatura, pueda estar parado sin problema alguno. La madera es de buena calidad, resistente para todos los climas. Y el paso de los años puede darle la razón, excepto porque no brilla como cuando lo colocaron. El pegamento y los tornillos, ambos industriales, fueron colocados para que fuera firme sin temor a que alguna pieza de desprendiera. Me dijeron que tenía que esperar al menos un par de días antes de poder subir, para darle tiempo a que se asentaran en el árbol.

Un par días es una eternidad para un niño de nueve años.

En un par de días, aprendí, que es una eternidad de cambios que pueden ocurrir.

Rápido y tan silencioso cómo es posible lavo el plato, el lavavajillas hace mucho tiempo dejo de funcionar y la solo idea de pagar para que sea reparado o el milagro de comprar uno nuevo, es tan fabuloso como un viaje al país de las aguas termales. Tan pronto como termino, me deslizo en silencio por la puerta trasera.

Soy muy consiente de cuán patético es que tu única vía de escape, tu mejor amigo, sea un objeto inanimado, y el lugar de un juego de niños, para un chico de diecisiete años y se prepara para empezar su último año de la escuela preparatoria. Pero es todo lo que tengo, así que sigo caminando más rápido, ignorando la leve lluvia que recién empieza a bajar de intensidad mientras subo los peldaños desgastados y trepo tan rápido como puedo. El viento sopla y mueve los pequeños banderines en las ventanas. Enfría en carne al rojo vivo un lugar en mi mandíbula, que me dejara marca para iniciar el año escolar mañana.

No es que importe. Un pre-molido saco de boxeo no hace la diferencia para lo que me espera.

Mientras el viento sopla, siento la tensión liberarse, el mundo flotando. Estoy aliviado por la corriente que viene mientras me estremezco por la temperatura y cada vez me relajo más. La única interrupción llega cuando Fugaku llega con su poca coordinación debido a la bebida, temprano esta noche, y empieza a gritar. Incluso eso puedo apartarlo con un poco de esfuerzo, no es nada nuevo.

Por suerte, no hay ningún sonido de carne siendo golpeada cuando los gritos cesan. Mi mente registra esto como un problema menos pues significa que hay poca probabilidad de descargue su furia conmigo.

Algún tiempo después, noto que las luces han sido apagadas dentro de casa. No se les ocurre a alguien preguntarse si ya estoy en mi cama, o si quiera estoy en casa. No tengo problema con eso, la falta de interés y atención dejo de tener peso hace tiempo, y se convirtió en un alivio eso de ser invisible.

Continúo respirando el aire fresco de la noche, con el cabello ondeando por la frisa. Espero a que la paz invada por completo antes de bajar de la casa del árbol.

Una respiración profunda, que me llena de valor, entonces decido entrar a la casa tan silenciosamente como es humanamente posible para no llamar la atención y que les la oportunidad de que recuerden que existo.

Abro el armario de mi dormitorio, y doy un suspiro resignado por la falta de opciones ante mí. Mañana voy a ser un estudiante de último año, parece que para eso debería calificar tal vez un atuendo nuevo, algo que no sea de una tienda de segunda mano, que no esté gastado. Me permito una fiesta de lástima de dos minutos, entonces saco los objetos menos gastados para ponerme en la mañana.

Último año.

Gracias a dios.

Odio el primer día de escuela.

En realidad, odio todos los días de escuela, pero como este es el primer día del último año de preparatoria, de alguna manera parece peor que todos los demás. Hay un entusiasmo palpable en el aire del resto de los de último año, sabiendo que después de esto será solo el inicio de su vida. Yo no tengo una vida por lo que este año es más temible que todos los demás, y eso es decir mucho, considerando como cada año escolar ha sido para mí.

―Cuidado, emo.

Me tropiezo, pero no caigo mientras soy empujado a un lado por uno de los de primer año. Alcanzo a ver a un par de estudiantes de segundo año mirando con interés. El tiempo dirá si estos novatos unirán al juego, o si van a hacer de la vista gorda y tendré un poco de paz.

Me aparto de ellos y veo a Naruto Namikaze caminando por el pasillo, rodeado de sus seguidores y sus admiradoras. Es una buena razón para darme la vuelta e ir en la dirección opuesta. No me ha notado, así que hago una rápida retirada por las escaleras cercanas, a pesar de que tendré que ir más rápido para no llegar tarde a mi clase. Los retardos son algo que puedo controlar, no quiero llamar la atención a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Naruto es mi principal… enemigo, supongo, aunque hubo un tiempo en que fuimos amigos. El verano antes de la escuela secundaria, en el que crecí. Mi cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse, crecí varios centímetros y de pronto nada me quedaba. Las camisas y los pantalones eran muy cortos. Mis padres no podían molestarse por algo tan trivial como un hijo creciendo, así que tuve que ponerlo en mis manos.

Durante la, antes de que alguno de los dos hubiese recobrado el sentido, entraba a hurtadillas y robaba uno o dos billetes de sus bolsillos. Así fue como pude pagar un guardarropa que pudiera quedarme. Lo que he tenido al final tuve que repetir, ya que seguí creciendo, compre ropa más grande de mi talla, así no tendría que repetirlo pronto. Al fin me queda como debe, pero tal vez tenga que comprar algo pronto.

Mi "amplio" guardarropa consiste en dos camisas, tres playeras, una sudadera, un par de pantalones y otro par de bóxer, y unas botas desgastadas de la tienda local de ahorro. Por suerte no ha costado tanto como suena, en la tienda intercambian ropa si aún sigue en buen estado.

En ese entonces la ropa me quedaba mejor que cualquier otra opción, pero no cambio nada. Mientras en la escuela primaria había sido capaz de pasar desapercibo, sin llamar la atención. En la escuela secundaria pase a ser un objetivo.

Fue Naruto Namikaze quien realmente lo empezó, marcó la pauta de en lo que era mi vida actual, por lo menos dentro de la escuela. Por alguna razón había empezado a detestarme con el pasar de los años. Empezando a decir rumores por todas parte, a todo el mundo. Aun los estudiantes mayores prestaban cada vez más atención a todas esas habladurías. Y así, con una nueva confianza en su juego, vino una racha de crueldad y un blanco perfecto para desarrollar sus habilidades… yo.

El primer día de la escuela secundaria, entre usando mis ropas de segunda mano, y busque a personas conocidas en la primaria, incluido Naruto. Con algo de confianza me acerque cuando pude localizarlos. Al llegar a ellos no paso lo que imagine.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No estás a nuestra altura ―se burló de mí. Mire a los demás, esperando a… ¿qué? ¿De verdad esperaba que hicieran algo? Al contrario, todos rieron por la situación, me di la vuelta sintiéndome traicionado.

De alguna forma se había enterado de la situación en casa, y así difundió todo sobre mi padre alcohólico y mi madre drogadicta. No pude negarlo, pues nadie sabía también cómo ello lo cierto que era eso. Aunque no era la historia completa, pero no iba a facilitarles la información. Ya suficiente habían tenido con la ropa de segunda mano que vestía.

Con su desprecio, cualquier parte de autoestima que aun conservara se fue y no me preocupe por retenerlo.

Fue sorprendente como los otros estudiantes rápidamente se unieron a los maltratos, insultos, libros en el suelo por un manotazo, o mi comida perdida por caídas. Aquellos que no querían participar, se alejaron aún más rápido, nadie quería recibir cualquier ataque que fuera para mí.

Tenía la esperanza de que en la preparatoria las cosas cambiaran, quiero decir. Los chicos se preparan para independizarse, eso debería volverlos más maduros ¿no? Después de todo algo si cambio, la intensidad bajo a diferencia de la secundaria. Nunca se detenía.

Mi cabello negro ha crecido con los años, lo corto para evitar que puedan jalar de él o pegarle goma de mascar. Pero no lo suficiente, cubrir un poco mi cara me da una mísera pizca de seguridad, que es mejor a nada.

Soñar no cuesta. Así que sueño que este año pueda ser diferente

Es cuando me apresuro a la segunda clase del día, caminando con la cabeza baja; pero también observando a lo que pasan junto a mí, siempre alerta de alguna señal de peligro. Hasta que la veo.

Sakura Haruno.

Me detengo donde estoy, siendo chocado por detrás, pero no golpeado. Creo haber escuchado un ―Perdona. ―Probablemente no vio a quien ha empujado.

Estoy congelado mientras la miro fijamente con la boca abierta. La vista de ella me trae de vuelta una corriente de recuerdos que había olvidado.

Ella había asistido a la misma escuela primaria, la he conocido desde el primer día de jardín de niños. Me había gustado de una manera infantil e inocente porque era buena con todos. Era la clase de chica al que otros se dirigían naturalmente, popular sin tratar de serlo o incluso importándole si lo era. Creías que podías ser su mejor amigo. Había admirado eso de ella. Sobre todo durante los años que las cosas se fueron al caño, y ella seguía siendo amable conmigo.

Se sentaba conmigo durante el almuerzo cuando estaba solo, lo que obviamente traía más niños a la mesa. Siempre me invitaba a jugar a lo que fuera cuando me veía sentado solo, a pesar de que sabía que nunca aceptaba. Cuando las niñas ya no se veían tan molestas, pensé que ella sería la chica con la que me gustaría ser más que su amigo.

Al final de ese año, cuando me dio la tarjeta de San Valentín, ese especial obsequio que ella había elaborado. No como las demás cosas falsas e iguales.

El recordar eso remueve el recuerdo de mi primer beso, mi único beso, en aquel armario de abrigos. Que atrevido fui esa ocasión. Que bien se había sentido tener sus labios sobre los míos. Aun me parecía increíble la esperanza que me había dado ese pequeño momento.

Mis mejillas se tornan ligeramente rojas mientras pienso en ella, sosteniendo su mano en el receso, lo que sucedió después de ese beso. No paso de nuevo, aunque lo deseara. Ambos fuimos demasiados tímidos e inseguros para volver a hacerlo.

Se mudó ese verano. No me entere hasta que empezaron las clases el siguiente año escolar.

Y ahora está aquí de nuevo.

Ha crecido, se ha desarrollado, pero no hay duda de que es ella. Es algo alta, pero le saco al menos veinte centímetros, con mi metro ochenta y tres, ya que ella usa botines altos. Su cabello rosa corto hasta el cuello, enmarcando su cara. Sacudiéndolo al reír. Luciendo suave y bien cuidado, a pesar de que no parece preocupada por el como el resto de las chicas. Su mandíbula ovalada, fina, muy femenina. La promesa de una chica linda se ha convertido en una joven increíblemente hermosa.

Se ríe de algo que alguien más dice y mi estómago se retuerce en reconocimiento. Su sonrisa es la misma que recuerdo, encantadora y hermosa.

Estoy de pie, mirándola fijamente, olvidando mantener mi usual perfil bajo entre la multitud, cuidándome del resto, así que cuando un codo viene no estoy preparado. Mis libros salen directo al piso, botando por todas partes haciendo bastante ruido, lo que llama su atención. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y veo un destello de reconocimiento en sus brillantes esmeraldas, con una sonrisa perpleja en las comisuras de sus labios. Furioso, me apresuro a recoger mis libros y escapar por las escaleras, humillado de que haya visto eso o incluso peor, que decida unirse al deporte oficial de la escuela.

 **Intentare subir dos o tres capítulos a las semana, ya que es una novela ligeramente larga (30 capítulos y el epilogo).**

 **Si tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o queja, no duden en enviarla, para mejorar la adaptación.**

 **Igualmente agradezco a las personas que le han dado Favorito y Seguir, espero les guste como va tomando forma.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Paso el resto del día ocultándome, incluso saltándome el almuerzo, la única comida que pueda obtener hoy. En lugar de observar a las personas que pasan junto a mí, la miro a ella. Cuando llega la última hora de clase, fotografía, puedo suspirar de alivio pues este día, al menos escolar, ya casi termina.

Me siento solo en una mesa para dos, obviamente pues nadie se sentara a mi lado a no ser que el profesor los obligue. Me siento con la cabeza hacia abajo, evitando el contacto visual con alguna persona, pero gracias a esto es como veo unos pequeños, y relucientes botines de cuero detenerse a un lado del escritorio.

Una sensación de furia se forma en la boca de mi estómago, como siempre lo hace, por la situación que va a ocurrir. Pero entonces… no pasa absolutamente nada. Sintiéndome humillado me doy cuenta de que la chica quiere toda mi atención, y no se ira hasta que la consiga. Tomo un largo respiro y levanto la cabeza… y siento como mi boca cae con la vista de Sakura de pie frente a mí.

La tristeza llena mi pecho.

Oh no, por favor, no ella.

― ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ―pregunta.

¿Qué? Ladeo mi cabeza un poco, seguro de que no he oído correctamente. Miro a mí alrededor y noto que aún hay lugares libres en el salón. Veo un par de porristas sentadas en la parte trasera, mirando mi aspecto, riéndose. Miro tras el hombro de Sakura y siento la ira crecer en mi pecho luego de comprender que ella también, de algún modo es parte de ello, se ha unido a la tortura, sentarse a mi lado es parte del juego.

Antes de que pueda decirle que no, ella coloca sus libros sobre la mesa y se deja caer sobre el asiento a mi lado. De inmediato y a toda prisa me alejo lo más que puedo de ella, sosteniéndome sobre el lado opuesto del asiento. Ella no lo nota, o es amable y no dice nada.

―Hola ¿Tú eres Sasuke no es así? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? No sé si me recuerdes, soy Sakura. ¿Sakura Haruno? Cursamos la escuela primaria juntos ―Ella termina con una sonrisa y no puedo hacer más que mirarla fijamente como un idiota, como Mikoto, cuando ha tomado medicamentos de más.

Esta es una nueva táctica, una que no han intentado antes. Miro alrededor una vez más, para ver quien más va a participar en esto, pero entonces suena el timbre y él profesor se levanta de su escritorio y nos pide atención para la clase. Por mi parte, no logro concentrarme ni un poco en lo que él dice; algo a mi izquierda pide toda mi atención.

Estoy aún más en guardia que otros días. Esta sensación está desbordándose, porque aunque ya no conozca a la Sakura de ahora, la conocí cuando ella era más joven. He admirado tanto su bondad, más aún cuando cualquier pizca de bondad en su casa ha desaparecido. Pero al parecer el tiempo ha cambiado su naturaleza y ella rápidamente ha tomado parte del juego "torturar a Sasuke".

Cada vez que ella se mueve, me alejo un poco más. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, pero me niego a caer con ella. Mantengo mis ojos fijos sobre el cuaderno abierto delante de mí, en blanco, a pesar del dictado del profesor. Nos está comentando sobre los materiales que necesitaremos en clase. Aún no puedo poder la suficiente atención para descifrar como costear todo lo que pide. Para la única cosa que logro poner atención es el reloj. Tan pronto como suena la campana, estoy listo.

Salto de mi asiento, recogiendo mis libros del borde del escritorio. Tantos años de práctica me impiden dejarlos caer. Salgo a paso veloz del salón, sin preocuparme contra quien pueda chocar, luchando por no tropezar entre tanta gente.

Tengo que usar un poco de fuerza hasta pasada el área de autobuses, aun cuando mi casa está relativamente cerca, califico para poder usarlos. Pero son un medio más para continuar con el deporte, uno donde no puedo correr o esconderme por varios kilómetros.

Es por eso que prefiero caminar. Además, tomas más tiempo volver a casa que en transporte, por lo que soy libre de casa por un corto tiempo más. No me entretengo tanto hasta estar en los límites de la escuela, lejos de donde los demás puedan alcanzarme. Unos autos pasan con las ventanas bajas, lanzando insultos contra mí, pero no hago más que ignorarlo.

Todavía me cuesta creer que ella sea parte de todo esto. No estoy seguro de porque me importa tanto. Hay quienes pasan de largo, por supuesto. Preferiría que ella sea de uno de ellos, aunque tenía la esperanza de que fuera la misa chica de hace años.

Pienso en todo esto de camino a casa, y esto hace que me ponga tenso, nada nuevo, y mi atención se dirige a preguntarse sobre la realidad de lo que se avecina con Sakura Haruno.

Trato de adivinar en qué estado de ánimo estará ella hoy. Me gusta más cuando esta melancólica, aunque hay muchas lágrimas. Es mucho que la violencia de la cual no puedo escaparme, aun cuando no haga nada mal, Mikoto se empeña en castígame por la cosa más insignificante. Al llegar me apresuro a entrar, soltando mis libros y quitándome los zapatos para evitar hacer ruido, ella parece tener un sensor hacia mí.

Corro a la cocina para empezar mis deberes, lo que significa ordenar todo su desastre. Aún sigo preguntándome como hace para ensuciar tanto en tan pocas horas, una pila de platos y cuencos están esperándome en el fregadero, también la "sorpresa" de cristales de la borrachera de mi padre de anoche. Rápidamente lavo, seco y guardo. Barro el piso que está lleno de restos de comida y limpio la mesa. Reordenar las botellas de licor y tirar lo que este vacío.

Subo al cuarto de baño, para recoger toda prenda del suelo y la que este en el pasillo, para llevarla al cuarto de lavado. Regreso al baño para limpiar la bañera y el inodoro, cuando la oigo.

― ¡Sasuke!

Con el cuerpo tenso, bajo y entro a la sala de estar donde ella ve el televisor. Se pasea por un costado de una mesa pequeña, destartalada, donde antes había una enorme pantalla que ya ha sido embargada. Aún tengo en mente ese día, porque ha sido la única vez que he sido golpeado por mi padre; desde entonces solo ella tiene ese privilegio.

Ella se sienta en su habitual lugar del sofá, que ya está amoldado a su pequeño cuerpo. Debería tener bastante sobrepeso, ya que come casi solamente comida chatarra, que atesora celosamente, y que cuenta. Cuando llega a faltar algo yo soy quien recibe su ira o incluso si ella sospecha que falta algo.

Pero todos esos medicamentos hacen volar su metabolismo, lo que la mantiene delgada. Obviamente puedo sobrepasarla sin problemas, pero ella ha trabajado bastante bien con mi mente desde niño. Aun cuando sé que todo es mental, no tengo más valor para escapar de ella del que tengo para defenderme en la escuela.

― ¿Dónde has estado? ―exige, tropezando con las palabras―. ¡He estado llamándote durante horas! ―que literalmente pueden ser horas, o solamente unos pocos minutos.

―Estuve en la escuela, hoy fue el primer día ¿recuerdas?

―Oh. ―esto parece calmarla un poco, pero encuentra otra cosa rápidamente―. Bueno, mañana tienes que limpiar antes de irte, no puedes tenerme aquí en esta pocilga.

―Sí, madre ―le contesto, mientras me agacho para limpiar a su alrededor. Su puño pasando junto a mi oído no me sorprende, pero estoy algo fuera de juego hoy. Tropiezo con mis pies, balanceándome hacia los lados para estabilizarme, alcanzando a golpear mi cabeza contra el borde de la mesa de noche, haciendo que la lámpara se tambalee. Lucho por estabilizarme mientras trato de sujetarla para que no caiga.

― ¿Me estas retando?

―No, madre. Perdona―saboreo cada palabra con un toque de humillación. Exhalo para tratar de calmarme y no empeorar las cosas. La rutina no varía desde hace ocho años, y aunque podría cambiarlo fácilmente, no quiero ser como ella.

Me apresuro a ir por uno plumero del armario del pasillo y regresar. Quito el polvo de alrededor de los objetos de la mesa, evitando tocar directamente sus cosas.

―Deja eso ―me dice, con disgusto en sus palabras. Regreso, esperando a que diga algo más―. Deja de mirarme, das miedo con la pinta que tienes ―dice con una sonrisa burlona― Ve a tu habitación. No tengo ganas de verte más.

Solo asiento y dejo el plumero de camino a las escaleras. Entonces, hoy esta decaída, es mejor que otras opciones. Estar encerrado significa que no cenare hoy, pero como dicen, hay de dar para recibir. No cenare, pero tampoco seré golpeado el resto del día. Aun cuando es mejor recibir uno o dos golpes, para tener la oportunidad de robar un poco de comida a escondidas.

Suspiro, no voy a ser capaz de escabullirme al primer piso por mis libros que he olvidado tomar. Tendré que esperar a que estén dormidos para bajar por ellos. Siempre hago mi tarea, pero a veces simplemente no hago nada, con el fin de mantener un promedio normal e calificaciones.

Para mi mala suerte, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en Sakura Haruno y preguntarme que estará haciendo en este momento.

La furia regresa y me paro frente a mi ventana, dando un vistazo hacia fuera. A la casa del árbol, donde me gustaría estar.

 **Intentare subir dos o tres capítulos a las semana, ya que es una novela ligeramente larga (30 capítulos y el epilogo).**

 **Si tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o queja, por favor háganmela saber, para mejorar la adaptación.**

 **Igualmente agradezco a las personas que le han dado Favorito y Seguir, espero les guste como va tomando forma.**

 **Y un agradecimiento más grande a esas 3 personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un Comentario.**

 **Pido una disculpa si llegaran a encontrar** **algún** **error de** **ortografía** **o** **gramática** **.** **También** **por el largo de los** **capítulos** **, personalmente pienso que algunos son cortos, pero esa es la estructura original y no me** **gustaría** **cambiarlo.**

 **¡Hasta la** **próxima** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO CUATRO

― ¡Hey, Sasuke!

Me tropiezo y casi caigo con esas palabras, captando la atención de todos junto a una ronda de risas alrededor. Miro sobre mi hombro y veo a Sakura observándome. Si no lo supiera, juraría que tiene una cara de preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

Sigo caminando, sosteniendo mis libros con fuerza ¿A que está jugando? Me pregunto. Su tono de voz sonó normal, casi amistoso. Realmente creí que ya no había más jugarretas que pudieran hacer contra mí.

Estaba equivocado.

Considero seriamente el saltarme la clase de fotografía, pero no soy capaz. Cuando entro, ella está sentada en nuestra, ahora, mesa compartida. Eso es bastante malo, pero está rodea por dos chicas y un chico. Conozco a las chicas, son porristas populares, pero de las que no participan. El chico es uno de los que solían atormentándome constantemente a través de la escuela secundaria. Ahora está en el equipo de futbol y no me ha molestado mucho en los últimos años, aunque no es consuelo.

Me debato entre sentarme en alguna otra mesa, pero cualquier asiento libre no es mejor que ese.

― ¡Sasuke! ―me llama mientras me saluda con su mano. Me detengo en seco. Las dos porristas me miran fijamente con la boca abierta, mientras el chico mira a Sakura como una loca desquiciada.

―Está bien chicos, tomen asiento ―ordena el Sr. Sarutobi, nuestro maestro.

Estoy obligado a tomar mí no favorito asiento junto a Sakura, quien me sonríe abiertamente. Me estremezco y me doy vuelta.

―Tengo papeletas aquí para aquellos que califiquen para almuerzos gratis o a precio reducido para excluirlos de los honorarios de la clase.

¡Demonios! Me sonrojo apenas nada por lo que sé que viene. Acierto, él se acerca y deja uno directamente delante de mí. La vergüenza inunda todo mi ser por la humillación de tener a Sakura viendo esto.

―¿Quién más? ―pregunta el Sr. Sarutobi, agitando las papeletas en el aire―. ¿Nadie? Muy bien, para el resto de ustedes necesito un recibo que demuestre que han pagado sus cuotas a la oficina principal antes de los exámenes parciales ¿Karin? ―una chica pelirroja de la primer fila lo mira―. Pasa estos a todos por mí. ―Y le pasa el montón de papeletas.

Karin de poner de pie y comienza a entregarlas a todos mientras el Sr. Sarutobi se traslada a la parte delantera del salón para dar la clase. Mientras ella se acerca a Sakura, le entrega una sonrisa la papeleta, claramente demostrando amistad.

―Hola Sakura, soy Karin. ―No hay duda por su tono de voz, que está midiendo terreno. Ella hace una cosa extraña, me da una mirada rápida y regresa a ella. Le sonríe cortésmente, pero sin sentirlo.

La sonrisa de Karin se endurece mientras me mira. Luego se da la vuelta con fuerza, con burla en cada línea.

―Toma fenómeno ―ella se burla, entregándome una papeleta, para luego quitarla―. Oops, olvide que no necesitas una de estas.

Se ríe cruelmente, mirando a Sakura, esperando que se una a la broma. No puedo ver su rostro porque se ha dado la vuelta ligeramente lejos de mí, en dirección a Karin, eso y que tengo la vista hacia el frente, tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero también tratando de ver su reacción. Así que no puedo ver lo que ella ve, pero cualquier cosa que sea detiene su risa. La sonrisa cae de su rostro y traga con fuerza, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se aleja.

Sakura se vuelve hacia mí, pero rápidamente regreso la vista hacia el freten, alejando mi vista de ella, olvidando todo lo ocurrido.

Me pregunto si será posible cambiar de clases a estas alturas.

La escuela se vuelve aún más un ejercicio de tortura, a pesar de que creí que eso no fuera posible, porque ella ha sido añadida a la mezcla. Sentarme a lado de Sakura en fotografía es lo peor, porque siempre se sienta y me saluda como si fuéramos amigos. Casi todos los días está rodeada por otros, o ella es completamente ajena a su apariencia mientras me reconoce o simplemente no le importa.

Se lo que se propone no es exactamente algo nuevo. Ella es solo mejor en esto que los demás que lo han intentado. Lograr que él fenómeno piense que eres su amigo, para poder obtener una mayor humillación. Por suerte aprendí eso lo suficientemente rápido para evitar alguna otra situación parecida, y claramente no caeré esta vez.

Antes nunca pensé en eso como algo personal, de ninguna manera. Sé que los otros no piensan en mi como una persona real, aunque eso dejo de importar hace años no lo hace menos molesto. Esto, sin embargo en insoportable, porque ella había sido mi amiga, y tal vez más que eso. Tengo que admitir, que por esa razón pensé que ella era mucho mejor que el resto. Me decepciona saber que está muy alejado de la realidad.

En fotografía se sienta, a veces tratando de conversar conmigo, pero me mantengo ignorándola y me niego a caer en sus redes.

Aun sabiendo lo que se propone, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por ella, a pesar de todo. Debido a nuestra historia, supongo. Así que la miro a escondidas, solo sus manos, mientras el bolígrafo es llevado de un lado a otro por las notas que toma. Sus manos pequeñas, forman una escritura fina, no como la mayoría de los adolescentes, garabatos sin sentido ni orden. Sus manos delicadas, con dedos largos, uñas limpias y cortas, con un lunar en el dorso de la mano derecha. Ella es zurda, pero no escribe en un ángulo raro como el resto de las personas zurdas que he visto. Más bien sostiene su mano en la misma posición que una persona diestra, a pesar de poner casi de lado la libreta para escribir.

Algunas veces fantaseo con tomar su mano derecha, donde reside el lunar, y envolverla con la mía. Imagino que sus manos son cálidas y suaves. No logro recordar cómo se sentían hace seis años. No he sido tocado en mucho tiempo de manera amable por manos femeninas, probablemente la última vez fue cuando sostuve sus manos, aunque estoy seguro de que hubo un tiempo en que mi madre me tocó con amor.

Lo más inquietante de todo, es la fantasía de la bondad de ella. Pero recuerdo lo que Sakura se propone, lo que amaba de ella ha muerto y no tendré la oportunidad de volver a tocar sus manos, más que para recibir su maltrato. Cada día después de clases, salgo del salón de clases, y del edificio, ignorando todo a mi paso, esperando hasta poder respirar libre cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente alejado de ella.

Las primeras semanas de la escuela pasan, y a pesar de que Sakura ha desistido de conversar conmigo, aun me saluda cada vez que llega. Nunca respondo, y cuando deja de hacer intentos, comienzo a relajarme, sin alejarme de ella como al principio. No ha hecho ninguna broma a costa mía, o por lo menos no me he enterado y no ha tratado de humillarme públicamente.

Curiosamente, parece que los demás estudiantes estuvieran imitándola, al menos en lo que respecta con no meterse conmigo. Claramente no todos ellos, la mayoría sigue en juego.

Entonces un día, mientras pasamos de septiembre a octubre, el aire empieza a ser frio y los arboles empiezan a perder hojas. Algo empieza a cambiar todo.

Como a diario, paso los almuerzos parado en un rincón, sin posibilidades de tomar asiento en alguna mesa debido a mi estatus, comiendo la comida que el estado me da gratis. Sakura llega y se sienta en la mesa más cercana a mí. Todo de detiene por varios minutos, al verla dejar sus cosas como si nada en la mesa que suele ser exclusiva para todos los perdedores… aunque claro, ellos aún están situados sobre de mí.

Ella voltea a mi dirección, viéndome directamente. Miro fijamente sus ojos brillantes, y llega a mi mente que es la primera vez que los veo de esta forma desde el inicio de clases. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre por completo. Con cada fibra de mi cabello temblando, y una sensación extraña se aloja en la boca del estómago.

Ella parece esperar por algo, pero no logro recordar como parpadear, menos tratar de adivinar lo que piensa. Sakura se levanta sin romper el contacto visual, y decide dar un paso hacia mí. Esto es demasiado, la sensación se hace más intensa.

Me recrimino por no lograr dominar mis pies, negándome a esperar lo que planea hacer. Empiezo a irme cuando Sakura dice mi nombre, pero ya estoy casi en la puerta de la cafetería para dejar mi bandeja a medio comer. Por poco la dejo caer, lo que atrae risas burlonas a mí alrededor, combinando insultos hacia mi persona. No me interesa ver quiénes son. Hace años que dejaron de hacer efecto en mí, pero al saber que ella está siendo testigo de todo esto, hace que la furia aparezca.

Me salto el resto de las clases. Solo una vez en mi vida he hecho esto, cuando en secundaria un tipo rudo me había amenazado directamente, entonces temiendo por mi vida y sabiendo que nadie haría nada por mí. Decidí ir a casa temprano, pero cuando la escuela llamo a casa para saber el motivo, Mikoto estaba en uno de sus días violentos. Había tenido que regresar a la escuela con un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada, con el abdomen y la espalda resentidas de los tantos hematomas y las marcas de sus manos en mi cuello donde había sido el último maltrato, antes de desmayarme.

Cuando regrese, él chico duro me voy y de alguna forma de empatía su gesto de suavizo apenas nada. Después de eso no volvió a meterse conmigo más de lo necesario. Con el tiempo bajo más y más y parecía que por fin me dejaría en paz. Todos siguieron su ejemplo, parecía que por fin todo acabaría, pero los rumores dicen que él fue llevado al reformatorio, y la persecución se reanudo.

Sin embargo, siento que vale el riesgo de volver a hacerlo, y sé que la suerte por una vez esta de mi lado. Ya no tenemos teléfono, por lo que se notificara por correo y yo soy quien recoge el correo, solo tendré que tirarlo antes de que ella pueda verlo.

Quisiera estar en la casa del árbol, sintiendo el aire en la cara. Pero Mikoto podría verme, así que decido ir a un parque al otro lado de la cuidad y hacer algo de ejercicio hasta que la hora de salida llega y debo regresar a casa.

Por mucho que desee saltarme la escuela, debo seguir yendo para no ganarme su furia. Tenía la esperanza de que Sakura desistiera, pero en el almuerzo la veo de nuevo sentándose cerca de mi rincón.

El hambre gana la batalla contra las ganas de irme cono ayer, después de todo no pude cenar anoche. Tomo con fuerza la bandeja cuando la descubro mirándome, pero ella voltea como si nada a otra parte.

Los pocos estudiantes que están reunidos en la mesa, la miran como si en cualquier momento se les fuera a abalanzar. Observo, con mi cuerpo todavía tenso, como ella toma su servilleta y la acomoda en su regazo, saluda a todo el mundo en la mesa, presentándose a sí misma como si nadie fuera consiente de quien es ella.

Habría que estar ciego sordo para no saber quién es Sakura Haruno. Ella definitivamente no ha perdido su capacidad para ser el centro de atención sin si quiera proponérselo. A los pocos días después de su regreso, su popularidad había regresado, buscada como antes, por las chicas para ser sus mejores amigas, y por todos los chicos que deseaban ser algo más con ella.

Después de un momento de incredulidad, todos siguieron con sus cosas, ignorándola definitivamente, pero observándola con curiosidad.

Un par de amigos de Sakura, dos chicos y una chica, pasaron cerca, mirando al resto de la mesa y luego mirándola a ella para saber que deberían hacer con respecto a eso. Ella presento a sus amigos a los "perdedores", sorprendiendo a todos cuando dijo sus nombres sin error. Sus amigos solo asintieron, sentándose y procediendo a ignorarlos como si no existieran.

Los otros obviamente estaban intimidados por los chicos populares, pero no dijeron nada más y decidieron imitarlos.

Observo todo esto con asombro y sospecha. ¿Qué está haciendo? Cuando mira en mi dirección de nuevo, relajo mi postura y sigo comiendo. No dejo de pensar en que trama, pero el hambre de días empieza a pasarme factura, impulsado por eso decido ignorar lo cerca que esta.

En fotografía, la ignoro sin más, volviendo a sentarme casi en el borde de la mesa, negándome a prestarle la más mínima atención a su presencia. Ella dice hola como todos los días, pero ciento lo tensa que esta, lo que me pone aún más en guardia.

Una nueva rutina comienza, ella se sienta sin falta en la misma mesa de almuerzo, acaparando la mitad de esta con ella y sus amigos, la otra mitad está llena de los "perdedores", cada parte ignorando a la otra, pero sin muestra de desprecio o burla, solo algo parecido a la paz. Esta nueva práctica me pone muy confuso. Considero cambiar el "lugar" que ocupo, pero tengo la sospecha de que ella me segura a donde sea que vaya. Pero aún no se el por qué.

Pasa una semana más sin nada interesante, mi desconfianza disminuye un poco, cuando algo extraordinario sucede. Un chico que ha sido uno de los mayores fastidios a través de la secundaria y aun ahora en la preparatoria, entra al comedor. Mi estómago de aprieta con odio.

Usualmente, Kabuto y sus amigos dejan la escuela para almorzar. Cuando se quedan es solo por un propósito, y no varía mucho, yo. Suspiro con cansancio al recordar en las veces que me visto obligado a tirar mi almuerzo ya sea porque le pone algún ingrediente "extra". Le satisface humillarme y supongo que con el tiempo ha extrañado la sensación. Hoy sería la primera vez del año. Lo veo inmediatamente en la zona cercana a mí, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Mis ojos vuelan al instante a Sakura, quien está riendo por algo dicho por sus amigos. Oh no, por favor, que ella no vea esto, le pido a quien sea que pueda escucharme allá arriba. Aunque no sé si es porque no me gustaría que ideara algo más grande, o solo por no ver su reacción a mi humillación.

Miro de nuevo a Kabuto con molestia, sabiendo por experiencia que si intento algo en contra, empeorare las cosas, lo que terminara en una golpiza a la salida.

Siento la mirada de Sakura sobre mí y termino mirándola fijamente contra mi voluntad. Su ceño se frunce, como si tratara de averiguar qué es lo que pasa. No puedo mantener mis ojos en un solo sitio, alternando entre ella y Kabuto. Ella sigue mi mirada hacia él y regresa conmigo. Veo una señal de entendimiento en su semblante, pero en lugar de ver la burla plantarse en su cara, la furia la domina, haciéndola ver graciosa debido a sus gestos.

Asumo de inmediato que es porque Kabuto está por robarle triunfo, y va a tener que anticipar su juego. Suspiro de cansancio ante todo este show, y mantengo mis ojos en ella, quien es la más cercana a mí. Se pone de pie bruscamente, haciendo que todos a su alrededor dejen sus actividades para mirarla. Me tenso instintivamente. Pero en lugar de hacer algo contra mi persona, se gira y se planta frente a Kabuto, bloqueando su paso. Lo que es ridículo, ya que ella es mucho más pequeña y ligera que él.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―Sus palabras resuenan, y aunque tiene un tono de amabilidad falsa, también de enojo mal disimulado. Hasta donde estoy soy capaz de identificar sus emociones, pero al parecer Kabuto no, ya que solo sonríe encantador.

―Claro que no dulzura, todo está bien.

Esta por pasar a su lado, cuando Sakura detiene su andar poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en su pecho. Ella no le llega más allá de la barbilla, pero eso no parece intimidarla. Kabuto baja la mirarla para verla a la cara fijamente, y se da cuenta de sus facciones dominadas por la furia. Duda por solo un segundo, con cautela en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se desvanece al recorrerla con la mirada, sonriendo arrogante por la clara ventaja.

― ¿Necesitas algo, hermosa? ―Kabuto pregunta galante, lo que provoca sonidos de ánimo de sus amigos al intentarlo con ella.

―Nada de ti obviamente―le habla con voz fuerte y conteniendo su enojo, sorprendiéndome, Kabuto da un paso hacia atrás, mirándola con confusión al no saber qué pasa, pero intenta mantenerse en calma frente a sus amigos―. Pero creo que tú y tus amigos ―Sakura hablan con dureza―, deberían irse de aquí. No parece que tengan algún asunto pendiente ahora, o en cualquier momento del futuro.

Parece que las palabras por fin logran hacer el efecto deseado en Kabuto, quien de repente se pone nervioso, levanta sus manos en son de paz con una risa descuidada, que sin embargo tiene un ligero sonido de pánico. Me lanza una mirada perpleja sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

―Muy buen dulzura, sin daño no hay falta, ¿verdad?

Sakura aun bloquea su andar, y veo como lo empuja hacia atrás, causando que Kabuto se ponga tenso.

―No obtendrás nada hoy ―Sakura lo mira amenazadoramente, y me da una mirada rápida―, pero me refiero al pasado ―lo jala del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que su oído quede a su altura―. Ya no más, ¿entiendes?

Kabuto se suelta sin problemas y ríe de forma irregular.

―Estás bromeando ¿verdad bombón? ¿Estás defendiéndolo? ―escupe como si yo fuera menos que un insecto. Puedo ver como sus amigos se molestan, ofendidos de estar apartados de su diversión.

Y como si fuera un botón, los amigos de Sakura, en especial los grandes futbolistas, se ponen de pie. Sin entender nada de lo que pasa, pero dispuestos a proteger a Sakura de cualquier cosa. No se mueven de donde están parados, pero los amigos de Kabuto de inmediato se retiran viendo que pierden por mayoría.

Lo mismo sucede con él, alejándose del agarre de Sakura. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y en ese segundo veo la promesa de algo mucho peor. Con la misma rapidez mira de nuevo a Sakura, con el rosto lleno de indiferencia mientras se da la vuelta y se va. Tratando de hacer como si nada, pero fallando un poco.

Los amigos de Sakura vuelven a sentarse, murmurando sobre lo poco hombres que fueron al ponerse así con una chica, y los otros chicos de la mesa lucen algo sorprendidos por la escena que recién termino, ver a alguien que se dice ser mejor que ellos, siendo rebajado por una chica y sus amigos, mientras les permiten compartir la mesa del almuerzo. Un par de ellos me miran curiosos, preguntándose que hay en mí para ser merecedor de tal defensa.

Observo esto de reojo, mientras miro fijamente a Sakura, un poco sorprendido. Ella gira hacia mí, y me mira de igual forma, con una expresión en sus ojos que no logro ver. No parece seguir enojada, a pesar de sus graciosos gestos. Mientras observo, trata de relajarse, cambiando sus facciones por unas más tranquilas y acordes a personalidad. Asiente tensamente hacia mí, volviendo a su lugar en la mesa como si nada.

El hambre ha desaparecido, pero no soy capaz de moverme, mirando abiertamente a Sakura. No puedo evitarlo. Casi pareciera que… estuviera protegiéndome, como Kabuto le pregunto. ¿Qué gana con eso? Estoy confundido. Un par de veces me da miradas discretas, y en esas, no puedo más que sentirme raro, con una sensación que solo ella provoca en mí.

Por primera vez en todo el año, me paso el resto del tiempo deseando que sea la clase de fotografía. No logro sacar de mi mente todo el asunto del almuerzo. No importa desde donde vea la situación, sigue pareciendo como si de verdad me estuviera defendiendo.

¿Por qué?

Cuando ella entra al salón de clases, la miro directamente, tratando de descifrar su hermoso rostro. Se detiene junto a la mesa cuando capta mi mirada interrogante. Se sonroja por completo y aparta la mirada, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. Me da otro asentimiento tenso, por primera vez sin decir un hola.

Esta molesta y avergonzada por haber tenido que protegerme, y no solo frente a sus amigos, sino también a una gran cantidad de personas, gracias a los cuales la historia ya recorre cada rincón de la escuela. No tratan de ser discretos al comentarlo, sin importar si escucho o no, y no dejan de mirarme con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar el por qué. Ahora obviamente, ella se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

La decepción cruza todo mi ser, haciendo que baje la cabeza y apriete los puños. Por solo unos minutos, había sentido lo que era tener alguien que pudiera dar la cara por ti. Este par de horas de sentir ese sentimiento cálido solo hizo más decepcionante el descubrir la verdad.

Tan pronto como suena la campana de salida, me apresuro a tomar mis libros, listo para irme. Siento una mano tomándome del brazo. Un escalofrió me recorre, empezando desde ese punto, mientras me quedo completamente quieto. Observo la mano que ahora sostiene firmemente mi brazo. La misma mano que he deseado tomar, acariciando el pequeño pulgar en el dorso. Su agarre es suave, y sin embargo lo suficientemente sólido para evitar que me vaya rápidamente.

―Sasuke ―Sakura dice suavemente, y mi corazón da un extraño salto ante el sonido de mi nombre con su dulce voz―. Por favor… yo… quisiera decirte…

No quiero esperar por lo que tenga que decir. Me suelto bruscamente y camino a paso rápido, usando la fuerza para hacerme camino. Algunos me empujan mientras paso, pero me las arreglo para mantener el equilibrio.

 **Pido una enorme disculpa por no subir capítulos en lo que va de la semana. Las cosas andan muy agitadas por acá, pero en compensación subiré este y el siguiente capitulo hoy. y a mas tardar el domingo subiré el que siga.**

 **Si tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o queja, por favor háganmela saber, para mejorar la adaptación.**

 **Igualmente agradezco a las personas que le han dado Favorito y Seguir, espero les guste como va tomando forma. Y en especial a los 3 comentarios que recolecto el capitulo pasado.**

 **Con respecto a lo largo de los** **capítulos** **, vuelvo a comentar que mas o menos de ese tamaño** **están** **en originalmente en la novela.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

Paso rápidamente por los pasillos, casi atropellando a la espesa multitud de estudiantes para alcanzar la entrada. Bajo aún más rápido las escaleras, escapando de ella. No estoy seguro de a quien empujo, pero cuando logro pisar a acera, siento como soy golpeado en la cara. Pierdo el equilibro y caigo de rodillas, soltando mis libros que terminan esparcidos por el suelo.

― ¡Sasuke!

La escucho gritar mi nombre y volteo la mirada para verla salir por la entrada. Me levanto, dejando mis libros donde están. Reunirlos solo me quitara tiempo y la oportunidad de alcanzarme. Empiezo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo, ignorando las risas burlonas a mí alrededor, sin saber si la suya forma parte de ellas.

No me detengo hasta que me encuentro a mitad de camino, hasta que mis músculos piden un descanso de lo tenso que están y tengo un dolor a la altura de las costillas. Me inclino, con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de descansar un poco. Solo entonces recuerdo el golpe en la mejilla y la sensación de la sangre de mi labio.

Bajo la mirada, notando unos puntitos rojos debajo de mis manos, las reviso y tengo algunos raspones por mi visita al suelo

― ¡Que idiota! ―me recrimino a mí mismo. Por suerte estoy cerca de un riachuelo que corre a un lado de la carretera. Doy un paso y noto una molestia en mi rodilla, la adrenalina se ha ido, por lo que me siento muy cansado. Bajo la mirada y veo que la pierna izquierda de mi pantalón está a punto de romperse.

― ¡Lo que falta! ― grito la nada. Doblo la tela del pantalón hasta llegar por encima de la rodilla. Una mancha roja está presente, lo que significa que mañana tendré un moretón, en el centro hay un raspón algo profundo, de donde brota una ligera cantidad de sangre.

Cojeo por el camino hasta encontrar una parte de la orilla que se vea estable para bajar al agua. Me deslizo por un lado de la orilla para alcanzar la corriente, la rodilla protesta por el esfuerzo. Me siento sobre una roca plana, y le inclino sobre el agua para limpiar mis manos. Las tallo lo mejor que puedo, retirando cualquier basura que tengan, salpico agua en mi cara, tratando de calmarme con el agua fría.

Un coche conduce lentamente por detrás de mí, tan lentamente que no me percato hasta que oigo los frenos. Supongo que será la patrulla de seguridad, busco una salida rápida, antes de que puedan venir y hacer preguntas de más.

― ¡Ahí estas! ―Me detengo, sorprendido que sea ella quien me encontró―. Te he buscado por todas partes.

Tomo la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo, ignorando la molestia de mi rodilla al estar de pie. Avanzo por la orilla del río hacia el camino, pretendiendo que no me duele para nada. Tengo que usar mi equilibrio completo para no caer por la ladera. Pero resbalo y termino sosteniéndome de la tierra, manchando mis manos de tierra.

Cuando llego a la cima ella me alcanza, pero me hago a un lado, esquivándola, tratando de no cojear, fracasando.

―Por favor Sasuke, ¿puedes sólo parar por un minuto? Espera ¿te lastimaste? ―Casi suena genuina, gruño levemente―. Sasuke, por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo para pedirte…

Me giro hacia ella.

― ¡Qué! ―exijo molesto―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Doy un paso hacia donde está, con la boca abierta, por mi interrupción.

―Te fuiste hace tantos años… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Porque tienes que ser igual a ellos, pero peor porque antes eras mejor! ―Estoy gritándole. La tomo de los brazos y la sacudo levemente, dejando manchas cubiertas de lodo y sangre en su blusa.

― ¡Vete! ―le ordeno, mientras la ira me invade por completo.

Ella está mirándome, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos de nuevo. Me hace enfurecer aún más y con un gruñido la sujeto un poco más fuerte. Se suelta y sujeta mis muñecas, no trato de liberarlas pero la miro mal. De la nada sus brazos están alrededor de mi cintura, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Sin pensarlo, la abrazo por la espalda, atrayéndola más hacia mí, cubriéndola con mi pecho. Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, mientras siento como su cuerpo tiembla y los sollozos no se hacen esperar. Apoyo mi barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras mis manos manchan la parte de atrás de su blusa al intentar calmar su llanto.

La sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mí, en son de cariño, y no con alguna intención de algo más, me deshace. Pero por alguna razón es ella la que está llorando. A pesar de que no es ella a quien por años ha sido receptor de burlas y bromas por los demás estudiantes, por haber nacido que padres que odia. O por el hecho de que una buena chica se haya unido al juego. Pienso que ya no existe esperanza de encontrar a alguien bueno, lo cual me hace abrazarla más fuerte.

Conforme pasan los minutos recuerdo donde estoy y a quien estoy abrazando. Me quedo un momento más, disfrutando de la sensación de poder tocar a alguien más y poder ser tocado con algo más que violencia, incluso si no es real.

La empujo lejos y afloja su agarre, quedando frente a mí. Bajo la mirada para poder verla a la cara, ella no puede evitar sonrojarse, se ve hermosa, pero las lágrimas arruinan su bella cara. Sus ojos ven el piso, como si se arrepintiera de haberme abrazado. Respiro profundamente buscando un poco de paz.

Saco un pañuelo de papel que ha terminado en mi pantalón esta mañana, y se lo tiendo. Aun cuando la miro con cautela, ella sonríe y agradece en un susurro. Lo usa para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Veo con culpa, el lio en que ha termino su blusa con mis manos. Señalo con la cabeza hacia ella.

―Lo siento ―admito, seguramente seré la comidilla por varios días con tanto drama el día de hoy.

Ella sonríe, y el latido de mi corazón se detiene un momento, antes de doler aún más. La sonrisa luce realmente genuina.

― No importa ―dice, con gentileza en su voz, dejándome algo desconcertado. Luego mira mis manos y abre mucho los ojos. Ella me mira asustada―. Estas herido ―acusa.

Aprieto mis manos y me encojo de hombros, hacia atrás en caso de que decida hacer aún más escándalo, ya que he arruinado su blusa.

―Estoy bien.

Y realmente lo estoy, esto es apenas nada en comparación de las diversas lesiones que he tenido los últimos años. Ella da un paso adelante, tirando de mis manos suavemente, haciendo que las relaje y abra las palmas.

―Vamos ―me dice, llevándome casi a fuerza de vuelta a la pendiente. Ella parece tener problemas en bajar por sus zapatos, por lo que la sostengo para que no caiga. Pero no dejo de vigilarla, aun no sé lo que trama.

Me sienta en la roca de hace un rato, entonces desgarra una tira de su blusa. La miro, sorprendido, y ella sonríe encantadoramente, encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que mi estómago se remueva inquieto. Sumerge la tira y comienza a limpiar mis manos con ella. A pesar de que es tremendamente amable, arde un poco y aspiro algo de aire haciendo más ruido del necesario.

―Lo siento ―dice, inclinándose para soplar suavemente en mis manos. Alivia el ardor allí, pero provoca un cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago, nada como antes que hubiera sentido. Continúa limpiando y soplando en mis manos, hasta que siento como si tuviera fiebre. Creo que suelto un pequeño suspiro porque de repente me mira de forma extraña. Desvió la mirada intentando no parecer avergonzado. Luego, limpia mi rodilla que todavía está expuesta por el pantalón doblado.

Rompe dos tiras más de su blusa, de una parte que esté limpia, y las utiliza para vendarme las manos, haciendo nudos como una profesional. Cuando levanto la ceja por los nudos, sonríe algo apenada y dice: ―Águila Scout. Insignia de mérito por primeros auxilios, siempre son necesarios.

Miro mis manos limpias y vendadas, y luego vuelvo a mirar a Sakura.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ―pregunto, desconcertado por su atención.

Su perplejidad hace juego con la mía cuando ella dice: ―Realmente no lo sé.

Mi ceño se frunce por su respuesta. Obviamente lo ve, porque levanta las manos, como pidiendo tiempo.

―Eso no sonó como imagine ―Se pone de pie, caminando lejos, poniendo las manos detrás de ella, jugando con sus dedos―. Durante la primaria fuimos amigos ¿no? ―voltea hacia mí, viéndome pero no espera una respuesta―. Realmente no sabría decirte, pero siempre me sentí… umm… que debía ayudarte en lo que pudiera.

Me echa un vistazo para ver mi expresión. Entonces solo se sienta, yo la miro inexpresivo, ella continúa: ―Cuando nos mudamos, te extrañe ―suelta como si nada, como si estuviéramos hablando de su color favorito. Peros sus palabras me desconciertan ¿me extraño? No cualquier persona, sino ¿ella? ―. Pensaba en ti de vez en cuando, preguntándome como estabas, si aún vivías aquí. Luego supe que nos mudábamos de vuelta. Tenía la esperanza de que aún lo estuvieras y podría volver a verte.

No podía estar más sorprendido incluso si ella hubiera dicho que había luchado con un tipo de ciento cincuenta kilos y hubiera ganado. La única cosa o pensamiento que alguien ha tenido sobre mi es acerca de cómo seguir haciendo mi vida un infierno. Tener a alguien que piense de otra forma sobre mí, extrañándome, está fuera de mi entendimiento. La estudio, tratando de decidir si se está burlando de mí, usándome para una broma muy bien planteada. Pero parece honesta en lo que dice.

―Entonces te vi el primer día y te esfumaste, y he estado tratando de hablar contigo desde entonces. Pero no eres muy abierto a las conversaciones ―dice con cierta ironía. Me mira, esperando por una respuesta. Suelto un gran suspiro.

―Las cosas cambia ―le digo. Ladea la cabeza, tratando de entender lo que digo―. Todo ha ido cambiado con los años, como en cualquier lugar.

Asiente con la cabeza, aceptando eso. Se mueve un poco y se pega a mi costado.

―Sí, eres mucho más alto ―Dice muy seria, bajo la vista hasta ella, y veo su boca torcerse, entonces levanta la vista a través de sus largas pestañas y veo el brillo. No puedo evitarlo, sonrió un poco. Esto hace que ella tenga una sonrisa grande en su rostro, y me apresuro a quitar la mía. Su sonrisa cae, y estira su mano para alcanzar a tomar la mía.

―Deberías sonreír más. Casi me olvido de la gran sonrisa que tienes.

Giro lejos de ella, jalando mi mano fuera de su alcance.

―No debes decir cosas así ―murmuro, bajando el pantalón doblado, una mueca de incomodidad se extiende.

― ¿En serio? ¿Qué me lo prohíbe? ―suena verdaderamente curiosa.

―Eres una chica lista como para no haber notado como son las cosas en la escuela. Soy el perdedor número uno. No hay nada más divertido que meterse conmigo. ―Ella está en silencio durante un largo tiempo, finalmente me giro hacia ella, y veo esas muecas graciosas que hace cuando se enoja, mordiendo su labio. Estoy confundido, esperando que yo sea la causa de su enojo. Echo un vistazo a la orilla del rio, pensando que tanto le costara alcanzarme con sus zapatos, si no pudo bajar sola, menos podrá correr detrás de mí.

―Sí, lo he notado. Eso me hace enojar bastante.

La miro con la ceja alzada por eso. ¿Ella está enojada por eso?

―Quiero ser tu amiga ―dice, y mi estómago se aprieta.

―No puedes ser mi amiga, no quieres estar ni cerca de mí.

Ella alcanza mi mano con las suyas, pasa los dedos suavemente sobre la venda, dejando una sensación extraña a su paso.

―Puedo decirte que no me importa lo más mínimo. Quiero ser tu amiga

La miro como la loca que es.

―Te importara en poco tiempo, no es divertido ser tratado como yo. Deberías dejar de pensar en tu loca idea.

―Créeme cuando te digo que de verdad no importa. Eres un gran chico y si los demás no lo ven es su problema. Además, si eres tan impopular, ¿a quién le importa?

―No seas necia. No sabes en lo que estas intentando meterte, ni si quieras puedes imaginar lo que estas pidiendo.

Esta cerca de un minuto en silencio, con la cabeza gacha.

―Tienes razón. No puedo imaginarlo. ¡Pero no te pido nada imposible!... solo una oportunidad de ser tu amiga ―Ella mira hacia mí, obligándome a mirar esos ojos suplicantes.

― ¿Por qué? Ya no nos conocemos.

Sonríe, y siento como mi determinación se doblega.

―Lo sé, pero me gustaría volver a conocerte.

―Te arrepentirás tarde o temprano.

Sacude la cabeza negando y hace una mueca.

―No pasara, no estoy pidiéndote más de lo que puedes darme. Excepto tal vez que no me ignores en fotografía. ―Las esquinas de mi boca se aflojan un poco―. Me estaba preguntando que íbamos a hacer cuando tocara laboratorio.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja. La miro extrañado.

―No estoy seguro de que puedas con todo.

―Sí, puede que tengas razón. Y también que al final tú no me soportes ―bromea.

La miro y empiezo a fastidiarme.

―Tal vez tengas razón en eso. ―suelto sin más.

Suelta una pequeña risa cantarina―. Pero no vamos a saberlo si no le damos una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Solo tengo que decirle que no, tan solo eso y seguirá mi vida como hasta ahora. Pero ella toma de nuevo mi mano, solo sosteniéndola y la aprieta un poco en señal de súplica. Toda idea de negarme, desaparecen.

―Sigo pensando que es mala idea ―murmuro

Solo sonríe, sabiendo que ha ganado. ―Vamos.

Se levanta, sin soltar mi mano y jala levemente, indicando que es hora de irse. No hago más que imitarla. Notando con más detalle la diferencia de altura.

―Te llevare a casa, no puedes ir andando con esa fea herida ―no puedo evitar alzar la ceja por su comentario, ella solo rueda los ojos ―. Solo quiero ser amable.

―Estaré bien, no es la primeva vez que camino a casa.

―De acuerdo ―Acepta sin pelear. Cuando empezamos a subir noto que tiene aún más problemas que hace un rato, además de que no parece tener un buen equilibro en esta superficie.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta al descubrirme mirándola fijamente.

―No puedes andar bien con eso ―señalo sus zapatos, obviamente no son adecuados para andar sobre laderas.

―Oh, no pasa nada, puedo subir perfectamente ―asegura con una sonrisa, pero se nota algo nerviosa al empezar a dar unos pocos pasos. Dando fe a mi afirmación, casi tropieza con una roca, termino sosteniéndola para evitar que caiga.

―Eres una molesta ―sin preguntarle la tomo en mis brazos sin problema alguno, se sorprende bastante pero no dice nada, solo alcanza a sujetarse de mi cuerpo. Es mucho más fácil subir con ella en brazos que cuidando que no vaya a lastimarse, al llegar arriba no quiero soltarla, por lo que camino hasta su auto y la bajo frente a la puerta del conductor.

―Como pago por ayudarme a subir, deja que te lleve a casa ―me mira suplicante, con sus ojos brillando. Sé que no va a rendirse y solo quiero irme, por lo que asiento.

Sonríe complacida.

Espero a que suba al auto, para cerrar su puerta, rodeo hasta la puerta del copiloto y subo. Esto se siente surrealista, viajando en un auto junto a una chica, como si fuera algo normal. Le indico por donde ir hasta antes de una cuadra de mi casa.

―Aquí está bien.

No parece convencida, pero asiente y detiene el auto.

―Espera ―busca algo en el asiento de atrás, y me da una pila de libros ―, esto es tuyo, los olvidaste fuera de la escuela.

No menciona que los olvide en el piso de la entrada, mientras intentaba evitarla.

―Gracias ―murmuro.

Bajo del auto y cierro la puerta. Ella también lo hace y nos encontramos en la acera, parece algo nerviosa.

―Sabes, también creciste un poco, creo ―le digo al verla querer decir algo. Solo atina a sonrojarse adorablemente y hace un mohín gracioso.

Solo se despide con la mano antes de volver a su auto e irse a casa.

Observo su auto mientras se aleja.

Cojeo apenas nada de camino a casa, al entrar veo a Mikoto dormida en el sillón, probablemente inducido por drogas. Por alguna razón me quedo en silencio a su lado, sin hacer ninguno movimiento, aunque no es que ella vaya a despertar.

Subo al cuarto del baño, aun en silencio, y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Con algo de cautela, me acerco al espejo. No tengo el tiempo para hacer esto como una rutina, salvo cuando soy golpeado y necesito ver el daño. Sin embargo esta vez solo observo mis facciones, veo mi cabello negro lacio, que tapa parcialmente mi ojo izquierdo. E intento ver que es lo que ve Sakura en mí.

Nada que valga la pena. Me sostengo el "fleco" con la mano y miro detenidamente mis rasgos. Piel clara, sin ninguna marca o imperfección, escuche decir alguna vez que tengo piel de chica; nariz recta, cejas normales, supongo. Mis ojos no son más que una mancha tan obscura que no se alcanza a ver dónde empieza el iris.

Bufo molesto, y dejó caer mi cabello a su lugar. Nada extraordinario, ni sobresaliente, pero ella quiere ser mi amiga. Que haga lo que quiera.

Por una vez, no estoy intentando retrasar el tiempo para ir a la escuela. En realidad, podría decir que me entusiasma la idea de asistir.

 **Si tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o queja, por favor háganmela saber, para mejorar la adaptación.**

 **Igualmente agradezco a las personas que le han dado Favorito y Seguir, espero les guste como va tomando forma.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO SEIS

Sin embargo, no logro dormir. Lo que me da mucho tiempo para pensar, ¿no me abre dado un golpe e imagine todo lo que paso? Porque aún no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien haga tanto drama por ser algo cercano a mí, mucho menos Sakura. A primera hora ya estoy levantado y listo para salir, pero el mal humor me hace olvidar todo sentimiento de alegría y termino con mala cara. Queriendo olvidarme por fin de la escuela.

Vuelvo a mi rutina de evitar pasar por los lugares que ella lo hace. Aunque me parece una estupidez, es obvio que en algún momento nos encontraremos, y presiento que no saldrá bien para mí.

La hora del almuerzo llega, mi cuerpo está completamente tenso. Camino por el comedor sin prestar atención a nada de mi entorno, hago la fila correspondiente, y voy mecánicamente a mi rincón asignado.

Me detengo cuando la veo sentada en la misma mesa, mirándome con una sonrisa. Al menos creo que la sonrisa está dirigida para mí. Veo discretamente detrás de mi hombro y no hay nadie.

Mientras me acerco a ella, lentamente, ella se levanta rápidamente. Paro en seco y la miro, analizándola… esperando por cualquier cosa que vaya a hacer.

Camina hacia mí, con una mirada curiosa, la sonrisa en sus labios parece nerviosa. Peina un poco su corto y suave cabello, y se detiene frete a mí.

―Hola ―Saluda.

El sonido de su voz me pone ligeramente nervioso, pero no contesto, en cambio solo nos quedamos en silencio por lo que parece un largo tiempo. Aún está a tiempo de pensar bien las cosas. Da un paso hacia mí y no puedo evitar mirarla mal. Me tenso, pero no puedo hacer más si intentara hacer algo contra mí. Detiene su mano, tristeza invade sus ojos y me hace sentir ligeramente culpable.

―Vamos ―toma mi mano, haciendo que sujete la bandeja con una sola, y tira de mí. No me siento cómodo con ella cerca, pero no parece importarle, así que solo me guía hasta llegar a su mesa favorita. Suelta mi mano y hace ademan de sentarse, pero al ver que no tengo la intención de imitarla se queda parada junto a mí.

Pasamos unos minutos viéndonos, sin hacer nada más, hasta que me rindo y decido sentarme. Ella parece complacida, así que hace lo mismo, quedando en el asiento junto a mí. No dejo de dar miradas cortas a mi rincón, deseando estar ahí como siempre.

― ¿Cómo estas hoy? ―la oigo preguntar. Detengo lo que estoy haciendo, que es beber de mi gaseosa, para mirarla. Encojo mis hombros.

―Bien ―respondo secamente.

―Me refería a tus manos y a tu rodilla ― ¿es que acaso no le duele sonreír todo el tiempo?

Miro mis manos, y de pronto sus pequeñas manos están ahí, sosteniendo las mías. Su tacto incomoda, dando un recorrido hacia mi estómago. He tenido más contacto humano de ella en las últimas veinticuatro horas de lo que he tenido durante bastantes años. Quitando el tipo violeto.

Examina mis manos cuidadosamente, como si estuviera en una cuestión de vida o muerte. Frota la yema de sus pulgares suavemente sobre los raspones, y frunzo el ceño.

―Son un poco profundas, pero vivirás. ―Dice seriamente, pero al final sus gestos la traicionan y emerge una pequeña curva en la esquina de sus labios―. Y supongo que tu rodilla esta mejor ya que ni si quiera cojeas. ―Es bastante observadora, contando que ayer apenas y se notaba―. ¿Caminaste, desde tu casa a la escuela?

Solo asiento con mi cabeza, ella parece sorprendida y confusa.

― ¿No tomas el autobús?

―No ―contesto simplemente, pero al ver que no está conforme con la respuesta me apresuro a agregar: ―. Me gusta ir caminando.

―Así que eres un chico que cuida su figura, ¿no? ―dice, entre divertida y coqueta.

Sonrió levemente.

―Tal vez ― ¡Como si me importara mi aspecto! Más bien me importa mi pellejo.

―Debería hacer lo mismo, si no, pronto estaré tan gorda que no podre andar ―Bromea, señalando su hamburguesa con papas fritas. Por un momento miro con envidia su almuerzo, el estado no patrocina platillos tan deliciosos como esos, por lo que suelo comer cosas menos sustanciosas. Pero no comento nada más, solo me encojo de hombros y doy una mordida a mi sándwich.

Recuerdo donde estoy sentado, en una mesa real, con gente compartiéndola. Los "perdedores" no dejan de mirarle, con las bocas abiertas, sin poder creer que yo este junto a una de las chicas más populares. Finjo no darme cuenta y los miro inexpresivamente. Aunque es bastante difícil, ya que no son nada discretos.

Como si no tuviera suficiente, llegan las amigas de Sakura, siendo ruidosas diciendo los últimos chismes para ponerla al día. Miran en mi dirección, pero creo que parecen menos sorprendidos de verme aquí que el resto de los chicos.

― ¿Conoces a Hinata y a Ino? ―me pregunta, pero solo asiento en su dirección mientras ellas me saludan con la mano desde lejos. Pronto tres chicos llegan y se sientan, Sakura de nuevo hace las presentaciones, como si no conociera a todas estas personas desde hace años.

Con ellos, viene un montón de ruido y conversaciones, y me alegro de apenas darme a notar, sin dejar de comer tranquilamente. Sakura sigue mirando hacia mí, como asegurándose que se sigo aquí, pero dándome mi espacio, por lo cual estoy más relajado.

La hora del almuerzo pasa demasiado lento, e irónicamente, demasiado rápido.

Después del almuerzo, tengo dos clases más antes de fotografía. Me muevo entre clases, pero no dejo de ver el reloj hasta que toca la última clase. Llego más temprano de lo habitual, intentando no ver demasiado la puerta, esperando a verla llegar. Mientras se sienta a mi lado en su habitual lugar, puedo afirmar que la sorprendo cuando contesto a su saludo.

No es más que un hola, pero eso marca una gran diferencia en su rostro, iluminándolo completamente de felicidad.

La clase comienza y ya no hay oportunidad de que se ponga de parlanchina, pero siento una especie de satisfacción reconfortante al estar sentado junto a ella. Hoy es el último día que se toman apuntes, y el lunes empezamos el laboratorio. Ahora que lo pienso, es una buena oportunidad para que ella se entrometa más, pero pensándolo no parece mala idea.

Tan pronto como las campanas suenan, comienzo a apilar mis libros, no tengo absolutamente nada de prisa como otros días, pero no quiero permanecer más del tiempo necesario que debo.

― ¿Necesitas que te lleve? ―Sus palabras me detienen. Pienso en lo incomodo que será viajar, ambos en su auto. No es algo que parezca lógico, además de todos los problemas que le puede ocasionar a ella. Quitando que llegare mucho antes a casa.

―Caminare.

― ¿Tan lejos? ―dice escéptica―. Vamos, te daré un aventón. Me quedas de camino. ―sigo dudando, pensando si será buena idea que nos vean caminar juntos, tal vez deba irse ella primero. Y así tendré la oportunidad de irme tranquilamente a casa.

Toma mis dudas como victoria en esta pequeña batalla, así que me toma del brazo y tira de mí, dándome apenas tiempo de tomar mis libros.

―Prometo no morderte mucho ―bromea con una sonrisa encantadora. Sin eso, pude negarme, pero soy débil ante su tacto. Con la cara inexpresiva, salgo del salón siendo tomado del brazo por ella.

Una vez que estamos en el pasillo, reduzco la velocidad de mis pies al ver que ella saluda a unas cuantas personas, dándole más tiempo para que pueda hablar con tranquilidad. Retomamos el paso pero cada cierto par de metros, nos detenemos o caminamos más lento, hasta que llega a un punto en el que ya no estamos avanzando. Parece perder la noción de con quien está caminando, riendo y bromeando cómodamente con el resto de las personas. Es hasta que alguien me choca, provocando que la mueva bruscamente, que parece notar que sigo aquí. Así que solo se despide y seguimos nuestro camino, esta vez sin contratiempos.

Me siento aliviado cuando por fin llegamos al estacionamiento, solo caminamos un poco más para llegar a su auto. Entramos al auto en silencio y casi de inmediato partimos. A ella no parece importarle que estamos siendo el chisme del momento, ni que no paran de señalarnos.

― ¿Y que harás el fin de semana? ―me pregunta, pregunta una vez que salimos ilesos del flujo automovilístico de adolescentes. No es que sea mala conductora, pero parece que aún no se acostumbra del todo a manejar.

Nada nuevo, ser la persona que limpia los desórdenes de Mikoto, ser maltraído física y verbalmente, pasar hambre, ser humillado por lo poco masculino que le parezco. Y oh, subir a la casa del árbol como un chiquillo.

―Nada ―todo se queda en silencio por unos segundos―. ¿Y tú?

―Cosas en casa, supongo. Mamá tendrá una larga lista de tareas para mí ―dice haciendo un mohín de inconformidad, pero no parece molesta. Me pregunto que será "larga" para ella, no creo que más de lo que a mí se me será cargado―. Pensaba en ir al partido de fútbol de hoy, ¿Iras?

¿Partido? Tengo que pensar un momento en lo que dice. Supongo que se refiere al inicio de temporada de fútbol americano. Ni si quiera sabía que empezaba hoy. Apenas estoy al tanto de las actividades extracurriculares. Por lo que nunca me entero de lo que pasa en la escuela.

―No.

― ¿Quisieras ir… conmigo? Quiero decir, no sería una cita ni nada, solo una salida de amigos. ―lo dice tan rápido que tengo que descifrar que es lo que quiere decir en realidad.

No dejo de mirarla con una ceja alzada, aclaro que no es una cita. Obviamente no podía ser una cita. ¿Quién querría tener una cita conmigo? Pongo una sonrisa torcida, solo intenta ser amable.

―No, no puedo. ―No hay sonrisas de su parte, sus ojos caen por mi negativa, pero no dura mucho tiempo. Se repone pronto.

―Oh, vamos, podría ser divertido….

― ¡Dije que no! ―todo se queda en silencio, uno incomodo, suspiro. Tratando calmarme, ella no meceré esto― solo no puedo, ¿Esta bien? ―parece que no sabe que decir después de mi arrebato.

― ¿Todo está bien? ―Su voz está llena de preocupación.

La miro sin expresión en mi cara, sin responderle. Me imagino en las gradas con ella, bebiendo gaseosa y celebrando las anotaciones del equipo. Siendo un adolescente normal como cualquier otro. Su insistente mirada no se aparta de mí, pero parece que sabe que no obtendrá una respuesta.

―Si ―justo a tiempo, se detiene en el mismo lugar que ayer. Sin decirle gracias bajo lo más rápido que puedo del auto. Esta vez no me cercioro de que se vaya, lo único que me importa es llegar a casa.

 **Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo de la semana. Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el resto, ya que apenas estoy terminando con el** **séptimo** **capitulo.**

 **Si tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o queja, por favor háganmela saber, para mejorar la adaptación.**

 **Igualmente agradezco a las personas que le han dado Favorito y Seguir, espero les guste como va tomando forma.**

 **Así** **como los 8 comentarios que la historia a logrado reunir en los** **capítulos** **que llevamos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO SIETE.

Este fin de semana es más difícil que he tenido, y he tenido un montón de ellos como para compararlos. Antes todo se basaba sobre lo que me esperaba en casa, ahora pienso en todo lo que podría esperarme afuera. Durante todos estos años.

Hace una semana, no me importaba realmente nada de eso, pero ahora sí. Me lo puedo imaginar y todo esto es culpa de esa molestia rosada… Sakura. Va por la vida, tratándome como si yo fuera una persona normal. No me interesan los deportes, pero tengo que saber sobre ellos por las clases de gimnasia. Pero puedo imaginarme estar ahí con ella, explicándole sobre el juego, como he escuchado que hacen el resto de los chicos con sus citas.

Ni si quiera me pasa por la cabeza las cuestiones de mi estatus en la escuela, o lo que podría ocasionar que yo asista a un evento escolar de tal magnitud. Claro, con consecuencias hacia mí, pero presiento que si estoy con ella, nada va a pasar.

Mikoto está particularmente violenta durante el fin de semana, y la razón es muy sencilla. El viernes fue el día de pago de Fugaku, no se ha dignado a aparecerse desde ese día. Lo que significa que no habrá mucho dinero para cuando llegue, si no es que se lo ha bebido todo en una de sus juergas. Lo que provoca que tenga más cosas en mente que pensar en Sakura y la nueva ola de cosas que trae a mi vida.

No lavo los platos y tengo la actitud que ella detesta, así que no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que empiece con manotazo nada suaves y seguir con un golpe en el pecho, que no puedo ver venir debido a lo distraído que estoy. Finalmente, el domingo por la mañana ella empieza a darme con su cinturón, gritando sobre una barrita extraviada que no pudo haber sido robada más que por mí. Le daría la razón si no fuera porque no me gusta lo dulce, pero eso la distrae de anoche, que cene un poco de su comida.

Por suerte, la paliza no dura mucho, pues el auto de Fugaku es escucha llegar.

―Vete. No quiero verte aquí. ―prácticamente me corre.

Estoy bien al tanto del juego de ocultar el abuso a Fugaku. No porque le importe mi bienestar o mucho menos, sino porque simplemente le da más excusas para golpearla. Subo rápidamente las escaleras y me dirijo al baño, lavo mi cara con un poco de agua y veo la hinchazón en la esquina de mi boca y mejilla, seguramente mañana tendré una enorme marca negra. Le oigo entrar, ella empieza a reclamar y empiezan a gritar. Solo me encierro en mi habitación, pretendiendo que no existo, o que al menos esta no es mi vida.

El lunes por la mañana me levanto temprano, tomo una ducha rápida y me visto. No tengo ganas de ver a Mikoto después del pleito de anoche, por lo que salgo lo más rápido que me es posible. Ni si quiera me tengo cuando ya estoy fuera, ella es capaz de salir y hacer que regrese. Pero al llegar a la esquina no puedo evitar detenerme.

Sakura esta recargada sobre su auto, de tal forma que si llegara a quedarse dormida no fuera a caerse, lo que creo que puede llegar a pasar, pues tiene la cabeza baja, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido o movimiento. Pero desecho la idea cuando levanta la vista, bostezando, y me encuentra mirándola. Se levanta, y pone una sonrisa dormida en sus labios, sin prisa, se acerca a mí.

―Hola ―me dice con una sonrisa, como si se tratara de algo normal, estar esperándome tan temprano.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunto fríamente.

Se ríe.

―Buenos días a ti también.

Esta chica es tan exasperante. Así que solo me dedico a mirarla.

―Buenos días ―parece satisfecha de que respondiera a su saludo, pero sabe que no va a salvarse de contestar mi pregunta― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―insisto.

―Pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo. ―Señala su auto.

―No recuerdo haber dicho algo parecido ―se sonroja―, ¿no has pensado que voy caminando porque me gusta hacerlo?

Se sorprende por mi comentario.

― ¿En serio? ―no parece creerlo―. ¿Te gusta caminar desde tan lejos hasta la escuela dos veces al día, todos los días?

―Si. ―no es del todo mentira, pero quiero que me deje en paz. Me gusta caminar, menos ruido, un pequeño lapso silencioso solo para mí. Algo de tranquilidad para mi horrenda vida.

― ¡Dios! ―exclama, entre sorprendida y un poco desalentada―. Bueno, pensé que con tu rodilla lastimada…

―Está bien ―no digo más y ella no parece tener otra excusa.

Esta nerviosa y sonrojada, personalmente pienso que no puede verse más hermosa, pero no puedo permitir que esto llegue a más.

―Gracias por pensar en mi ―agrego―, pero no debiste molestarte.

A pesar de que parece feliz por disculparme, aun luce un pequeño puchero, y por un momento veo a la niña que había sido en nuestros años de niñez.

De pronto su rostro se ilumina y me sonríe.

―Podría caminar contigo hoy. Dejare mi auto aquí y pasare a recogerlo después de clases.

― ¿Y cómo harás para venir por el?

―Pues… podría caminar de nuevo contigo… bueno… si a ti no te molesta ―Su rostro parece menos confiado, y me doy cuenta que ella está empezando a arrepentirse de venir, ante tanta negativa mía.

―Como quieras.

Parece sorprendida de que haya accedido, a decir verdad yo también lo estoy.

Me mira fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándome por decirle que sí. Pero pronto cambia a su sonrisa habitual. Decidiendo no cuestionarse mis motivos y solo aceptándolo.

―Está bien. Iré por mis libros y ponerle seguro al carro. ―Ella corre por sus cosas, trayendo consigo un pequeño bolso extra. Tarda tan solo un par de minutos antes de estar de vuelta―. ¿Tienes una ruta específica?

Asiento con la cabeza.

―Sí, la que me lleva hasta allá.

Me mira por un minuto. No puedo evitar sonreír levemente. Se echa a reír.

―Sí, eso suena bastante bien.

Tomo los libros de sus brazos, alzando los hombros.

―Así que además de guapo, caballeroso. Mamá te amaría si te conociera, eres su hombre perfecto.

Bueno, eso fue completamente raro, pero lo dejo pasar.

Se acerca con las zancadas más largas que puede dar mientras caminamos. Mira a un lado de mí, abriendo la boca para decir algo. Las palabras nunca llegan. Se detiene de la nada y me detengo con ella por la mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Doy una ojeada detrás de mí para ver qué es lo que ha visto. Echo un vistazo detrás de ella, notando que es a mí a quien está mirando.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto.

Extiende su mano, haciendo a un lado mi cabello, rozando ligeramente con sus dedos justo en mi pómulo.

―Tienes un golpe en la mejilla.

Me agito lejos de su toque, parándome derecho haciéndome ver más alto, ladeando un poco la cara para que mi cabello cubra la marca. Me había olvidado por completo de ello. Pensé que el fleco lo cubriría como otras veces, aunque tal vez no lo he hecho bien.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―Oigo la angustia en su voz.

―Nada. ―Le miento―. Choque con un estante de noche y algunas cosas han caído, golpeándome.

La mentira transita fácilmente de mi boca, después de haberla dicho muchas veces antes. Ella extiende su mano y tira de la mía, tornando mí cara hacia ella, con su otra mano examina mi mejilla, como lo hizo con mis manos, cuidadosa y concentrada. Luce escéptica ante mi historia, pero no comenta nada.

―Deberías ser más cuidadosos ―reprende con suavidad―. ¿Te duele?

Su toque suave, está haciendo cosas raras en mi cabeza, por lo que cuesta un poco pensar, entonces me alejo de nuevo y empiezo a caminar.

―No. Ya lo había olvidado.

Se da prisa para alcanzarme. Puedo sentir su mirada en mi cara pero finjo no darme cuenta. Ella está pensando algo.

―A decir verdad, no se nota mucho. ―me mira un poco más― definitivamente no se nota si dejas así tu cabello. ―sonríe un poco, pero no llega a sus ojos―. No es nada fácil de ver.

―Tú lo viste ―le recalco.

―Soy muy observadora, tal vez más de lo normal.

―Dirás, muy entrometida ―Hace un puchero, fingiendo estar enojada, pero se le escapa sonrisa.

Caminamos en un silencio cómodo unos cuantos minutos.

― ¿Has pensando en ser médico? ―suelto sin más.

La he tomado por sorpresa, pues casi tropieza. Pero se recompone rápidamente.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―No lo sé, es solo que pareces una especie de súper-doctora, atendiendo a cualquiera que veas lastimado. Luces muy preocupada por las lesiones de los demás.

Sonríe.

―En realidad, he pensado en eso. Le he dado muchas vueltas sobre al tema. Hasta llegar a planear mis estudios para dirigirme a esa dirección. Mi tía es doctora, está en el área de enfermedades crónicas y degenerativas. Incluso tiene una pequeña clínica en la cuidad donde vivíamos, por lo que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viendo como atiende a las personas. Siempre quise ser como ella, pero a pesar de que me gusta tratar con las personas, no tengo mucha paciencia como ella. Así que pensé en que tal vez sería mejor probar como cirujana.

Escucho como se expresa de su tía, con tanta admiración y cariño, que por un momento trato de imaginar lo que sería tener una persona así. Pero lo desecho de inmediato.

―Recuerdo un poco a tu mamá ―comento―. Ella siempre iba de un lado a otro. También recuerdo su salón para fiestas y todo eso.

―Sí, es la mejor. Es una buena cosa que tenga hermanas menores, porque se vuelve loca gastando su tiempo con ellas.

Siento un malestar en el estómago. Recuerdo vagamente a Mikoto ser alguna vez así. Que tuve que hacer para matar a esa persona y dejar a la que tengo ahora. Alejo todo eso por ahora.

―Recuerdo a tu hermana, tu mamá siempre la llevaba en coche. ¿Tienes más ahora?

―Ella era mi hermana pequeña. Ella ahora tiene diez. Tengo otra hermana de trece y un hermano de veinte. No los recuerdas porque ambos iban en escuelas diferentes. Y tengo una hermana pequeña que tiene tres, fue una especie de sorpresa. Bastante extraño, tener quince y una madre embarazada, pero es tan energética y adorable que no puedo quejarme.

―Entonces no eres la mayor.

―No ―Ella se ríe―. Mamá dice que papá y mi hermano solo viven para complacernos, lo cual no es tan malo ahora, pero solo deben esperar a que ellas lleguen a la pubertad.

Me rio levemente. Me mira avergonzada por decir eso, por lo que aparta la mirada completamente sonrojada.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ―se anima a preguntar― ¿Alguna hermana o hermano?

―No ―contesto cortante, sin evitarlo pienso en la hermana pequeña que debería tener, cuya muerte dejo a Mikoto tal y como esta.

Todavía tengo recuerdos de la vida cuando era mejor. A veces pienso que no soy más que un masoquista, no puedo dejar ir esa parte de mi vida, ya que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero saber lo que perdí me llena tanto de ira y tristeza.

A veces los recuerdos son lo único que tengo.

Y todo comenzó por algo común. Fugaku perdió el trabajo, lo que no se es porque algo que les pasa a las personas todos los días arruino nuestras vidas.

Al principio, Mikoto aun cuando estaba embarazada, se llevó el peor parte de la furia de Fugaku.

Ella era la calma en la tormenta. Cuando se escuchaba su auto que venía por el camino, ella me alentaba a jugar en la casa del árbol. Fue allí donde encontré mi escape. Con el viento metiéndose entre la ropa, haciéndome cosquillas, el cielo azul y las nubes, dando sombra del sol. Imaginaba que estaba en algún bosque, haciendo una expedición, buscando un tesoro para acabar con esta situación. Mientras ellos se gritaban dentro, en la casa, donde Mikoto siempre terminaba con un ojo negro o un corte en sus labios.

Cuando ella perdió al bebé, fue después de una pelea particularmente violenta, días antes de Halloween. Yo estaba fuera, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaba en la casa. Él había salido dando un portazo en la puerta principal, escuche el sonido de su coche, después el grito de ella, era dolor y pánico, pidiendo quien la ayudara.

Corrí a verla, un gran charco de sangre se empezaba a formar debajo de ella. No hacía más que respirar y sobar su vientre. Mientras soltaba sollozos de dolor.

Cerca de un mes antes, unos hombres habían venido y se habían llevado su auto. Yo no podía conducirlo, aun cuando fuera una emergencia. Solo tenía nueve años.

Tampoco teníamos teléfono, haciendo casi imposible ayudarla. Estaba completamente prohibido ir a con los vecinos por ayuda. Pero ella había caído al suelo y no podía despertarla. Rompí la regla y corrí a la casa de a lado.

El vecino llamo a emergencias, pero no paso a más, no quiso involucrarse. No lo culpe, yo también de haberme podido apartar lo habría hecho.

Pronto llego la ambulancia para llevársela. Nadie pareció demasiado preocupado de que un niño de nueve años se quedara solo en casa con un gran charco de sangre en el piso de la cocina. Tuve miedo de que Fugaku regresara a casa y encontrara en ese estado la casa, por lo que busque algo con que limpiar, y lo hice lo mejor que pude. Nunca había tenido que lavar, pero recordé como ella lo hacía, y enjuague el trapeador hasta que dejara de salir agua roja y volví a limpiar, repitiéndolo hasta que no quedo casi nada. Con un pequeño cepillo, talle entre las baldosas, donde empezaba a secarse la sangre. Él no volvió esa noche. De alguna forma le habían dicho que había pasado y fue al hospital. Me quede solo en casa.

Ella no volvió a casa el día siguiente, pero él sí, diciendo que ella lo haría el siguiente día. Parecía que en realidad estaba triste y algo culpable cuando regreso. Trajo una bolsa con una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y un refresco, todo para mí. Algo que no había pasado desde que perdido su trabajo. Se fue, y asumí que pasaría de nuevo solo la noche.

Sin embargo, me desperté sobresaltado en la obscuridad, cuando él llego. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, deseando que se fuera de nuevo. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta, y sentí como la temperatura bajo, congelando mi cuerpo. Incluso mi respiración.

Finalmente, avanzo a su habitación, y solté un suspiro de alivio. No podía dejar de temblar por el miedo. Incapaz de poder pensar en otra cosa, me encogí en mi cama, cubriéndome por completo con las cobijas. El sueño tardo un largo rato en llegar.

Él fue al hospital por la mañana para traer a Mikoto a casa. Cuando llego, su estómago esta extrañamente plano y no traía un bebé. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera de vuelta en casa que me lance a abrazarla, pero no reparo en mí. No devolvió el abrazo, ni si quiera me miro.

Fugaku me hizo soltarla. Ella solamente camino hasta el sofá, cubriéndose la cabeza con una manta que se había quedado ahí, y soltó a llorar. No me atreví a hacer nada, no sabía lo que pasaba y no quería empeorarlo.

Él no hacía más que estar parado, parecía incomodo, no pude evitar mirarlo mal. El había tenido toda la culpa de que ella estuviera así.

Por un momento, sus ojos mostraron culpa y arrepentimiento, pero se desvaneció. Me explico que la bebe había muerto. Aunque no supe en ese momento a lo que se refería exactamente. Decidió irse, dejándonos solos en casa de nuevo, tan solo me quede parado, sin saber qué hacer, con mi madre llorando por un bebe muerto.

― ¿Con que hijo único? Debes ser el consentido de la casa. ―El comentario de Sakura me regresa a la realidad. Se me escapa una sonrisa burlona por el comentario.

―Soy lo más alejado que podría haber de consentido ―se me escapa decir.

Nadie más dice nada por largos minutos, el ambiente se pone tenso.

―El partido estuvo aburrido ―dice ella de la nada. ¿Así quiere cambiar la conversación? ―. Apenas le preste atención. Realmente fui porque las chicas me lo pidieron. Si vuelvo a ir, espero ver el partido completo. Odiaría perderme un touchdown bueno.

Alzo la ceja, sorprendido de que sepa de lo que está hablando.

―Creo que solo es un pretexto para salir de fiesta entre los estudiantes, escuche más comentarios sobre las porristas que de los jugadores. Aunque claro, eso fue solo de los chicos. Ellas se la pasaron hablando sobre que chico estaba mejor. ―no tiene la menor idea de que no me importa de lo que está hablando―. Lo peor es que han perdido el partido. Espero que el juego que viene obtengan mejores resultados. Sin embargo, jugaran contra la estatal de Suna.

La preparatoria estatal de Suna es el más grande rival de nuestra escuela, aunque no son más que chicos bronceados que se creen mejores que los de aquí. Ridículos.

―Deberías venir.

Adivina que le diré que no, ya que se apresura a continuar.

―Antes que de te niegues, por favor piénsalo. Si es porque tienes cosas pendientes en casa, puedo ayudarte el sábado con gusto, así podrías ir sin meterte en problemas con tus padres. No tiene que ser una cita o algo parecido, solo una salida de amigos. ―lo dice tan rápidamente que tengo que repasar lo que dijo para entender la gran mayoría. Me mira con sus ojos llenos de súplica.

― ¿Verdad que pensaras en ello?

No tengo ganas de discutir o si quiera negarme, dándole más oportunidad de hablar. Por lo que solo asiento levemente, sabiendo que al final le diré que no. Ella sonríe feliz por haberme convencido, y me siento mal porque al final no estará contenta. Siendo sincero, fantaseo un poco sobre lo que sería ir a un partido con ella.

 **¡Lo lamento!**

 **Se que me retrasado de nuevo, pero recién empece el servicio social de la escuela y apenas me queda tiempo para comer y dormir.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no es excusa para no subir lo prometido.**

 **A partir de ahora me tardare un poco mas en subir los capítulos, ya que varios acontecimientos requieren que los modifica debido a los personajes.**

 **¡Ya llevamos 15 Reviews! no imagine que a menos de un tercio de la historia llevaría tanto.**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón sus opiniones, me dan el impulso que necesito para seguir adaptando la novela. Así como agradezco aun más las personas que la leen.**

 **A mas tardar el sábado subiré el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO OCHO

Ella no menciona el partido de fútbol el resto de la semana. Una parte de mi desea con fervor que se haya olvidado del tema, pero presiento que no es así. De todos modos tendré que decirle que no si vuelve a hablar de ello.

Aunque la verdad una pequeñísima parte de mí, desea que vuelva a preguntar, que demuestre que quiere que vaya con ella. Cada día decide pasar por mí de camino a la escuela. Algunas veces vamos en su auto, alegando que con sus zapatos no puede caminar largas distancias, y aunque lo hace a propósito termina convenciéndome. Otras vamos caminando, cuando trae calzado adecuado, sigo pensando que lo hace a propósito. Me gusta más ir caminando, ella es tan parlanchina que da dolor de cabeza, pero me gusta el sonido de su voz, ver cuánto dramatiza las cosas o como se queja de lo que le molesta.

El viernes pasa como otro día, pero con la duda de si volverá a preguntar o no. No comenta nada del tema durante el camino, que por suerte ha tocado regresar en su auto. Así que con algo de alivio, murmuro adiós y me dispongo a salir del auto.

―Espera ―dice, tomándome del antebrazo suavemente, para que no pueda irme―. ¿Pensaste acerca del partido? ¿Iras?

No. Esas son las palabras que suenan en mi cabeza, las que intentan salir de mí. En cambio, otra cosa sale.

―Iré.

Su rostro se queda congelado por un momento debido a la sorpresa. Pero se recompone rápidamente y se plasma una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

― ¡Si! ¿Dónde deberíamos vernos…?

―Te veré en la escuela. ―Miento, ya que lo más probable es que no pueda salir de casa.

―Tu ganas ―accede fácilmente― nos vemos a las 7 en punto.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna. Bajo del auto y espero hasta que ella se ha ido. Camino hasta mi casa a paso normal, después de todo ella me golpeara tenga razones o no. Estoy bastante tenso, pensando en un plan alocado y estúpido que me permita ir al partido. Pero nada más que escaparme aparece en mi cabeza. Cuando entro a casa, me extraño pues no hay nadie en la sala. Pero escucho el ruido de la ducha y sé que es ella. Algo extrañado empiezo mis labores, ya que no es muy común que ella se bañe por las tardes. Odia hacerlo en las tardes.

Estoy acomodando sus cajas de barritas en las puertas de la alacena, cuando me llama.

― ¿Sasuke? ―pregunta desde su habitación.

Aún más extrañado, acudo a su llamado. Podría asegurar que su voz es casi cantarina. Algo que solo hace cuando está realmente feliz, tal vez tomo muchos medicamentos. Cuando me acerco a su habitación la escucho tararear. No puedo hacer más que sorprenderme por su actitud, hace años que no ha tarareado o cantado.

Toco antes de entrar, no tengo permitido entrar sin autorización. Tan solo espero su orden para entrar. Lo cual ocurre casi de inmediato.

Abro la puerta, entro y cierro. Tal como me ha entrenado.

―Ahí estas. ―Está de pie, frente a un espejo, en bata. Viendo que vestido le queda mejor. Lo cual añade una cosa más a la lista de rarezas de hoy. Tal vez me di un golpe muy fuerte.

― ¿Cuál se ve mejor? ―definitivamente algo no es normal. Señalo el azul obscuro y parece complacida, demostrándolo con una sonrisa. ―lo sabía, tengo que estar bonita para ir a cenar.

Alzo la ceja, interrogante. Pero pone mala cara y sé que el encanto se ha acabado.

―Obviamente no aquí ―idiota, es claramente el resto que no ha dicho―. Este lugar es una pocilga, no sé cómo tu padre me tiene viviendo aquí ―empieza de nuevo a quejarse de la vida que le ha tocado.

Pero pronto el mal humor se va de su semblante. Lo cual me confirma que no solo ha tomado medicamentos, también incluyo alcohol. Pero decido no inmiscuirme más en sus asuntos.

―El jefe de tu padre ha organizado una cena en un lugar elegante para los empleados y sus esposas. Por lo que debes ayudarme a prepararme ―y es cuando de verdad el encanto se acaba. De nuevo soy su esclavo, limpio sus zapatillas, le acerco todo lo que puede necesitar y de paso le doy un poco de orden a la habitación.

Para cuando se harta de mi presencia, está casi lista, solo falta que se vista.

―Largo, no quiero verte más. Anda a terminar tus deberes ―estoy aliviado para cuando salgo. Estar a su lado me pone muy mal humor.

Termino de limpiar la cocina, y paso a la sala, cuando Fugaku llega. Verlo tan temprano en casa, es otra cosa extraña que estoy seguro de que no volverá a pasar.

Solo me da una mirada, y sigue caminando, como si yo no existiera. Lo cual es un sentimiento mutuo. Apenas se pasa por la casa, que a veces parece que solo vivimos ella y yo aquí. Escucho de nuevo la ducha y Mikoto baja, deslumbrante, tanto que casi no la reconozco. Cualquiera que la vea no podría imaginar la clase de persona que eso. Pero yo lo sé, y solo la veo fijamente.

―Termina tus deberes y ve a la cama. ―Es todo lo que dice, agregando una sonrisa. Después sale y a los pocos segundos baja Fugaku. Quien también se ha arreglado un poco y se ve aún mejor. Se detiene frente a mí, y me mira como decidiendo algo. Solo suspira y saca un par de billetes de su pantalón.

―Ten ―estira el dinero hacia mí, y no hago más que tomarlo. ―, come algo ―tan pronto como lo dice, sale. El sonido del auto es todo lo que se escucha unos momentos antes de dejarlo todo en silencio.

Definitivamente este ha sido un día completamente extraño.

Miro la hora del reloj. Tengo el tiempo justo para darme una ducha y llegar a tiempo al partido. No lo pienso más y corro escaleras arriba. El agua está algo fría, pero lo dejo pasar y me alisto en tiempo récord. Algo indeciso, tomo la única chaqueta de cuero que tengo. Gracias a los trabajos que les he hecho a los vecinos mientras ella no se da cuenta, claramente, he podido ahorrar y hace cosa de un año la compre. Pero no he tenido oportunidad de usarla. Aún tengo la mayor parte de ese dinero. El día que pueda largarme de aquí se acerca y no pienso usarlo en otra cosa.

Para cuando bajo, ya me he retrasado varios minutos.

Tomo mi billetera y las llaves para salir corriendo. Me siento estúpido haciendo todo esto. Pero quiero verla feliz.

Para cuando llego, faltan casi diez minutos para las siete. Pero el lugar esta abarrotado de gente, tanto de la escuela como los contrarios. El ánimo se siente en todas partes. El ambiente tranquilo no da señales de que pueda pasar más. Pero la seguridad de la escuela hace pensar que sí.

Me paseo durante un rato. Buscándola entre todos los adolescentes, quienes claramente no me notan, ya que su atención está en otro lugar.

― ¡Sasuke! ―volteo ante el grito, y ahí está ella. Agitando el brazo para que la vea entre la multitud de gente. Se voltea hacia el grupo de gente a su lado y después corre hacia mí. Se detiene unos pasos antes de chocar conmigo y su semblante muestra sorpresa.

De la nada se sonroja y balbucea algo tan quedamente que no logro escucharla.

―Hola. ―Le digo.

―Ho-hola ―Sonrió por verla tan nerviosa. Al verla noto que su vestimenta es adecuada para la ocasión. Su camisa y la pintura en su cara demuestran claramente a quien está apoyando. ―. Por un momento llegue a pensar que no vendrías ¡El partido casi empieza!

―Me retrase un poco. Lo lamento. ―Le miento un poco, ya que por poco y no vengo, pero la suerte jugo de su lado esta vez. Sin más, se cuelga de mi brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la cancha.

―No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que si pudieras venir ―me sonríe feliz― Al fin logre que salieras de tu cueva secreta. ―No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada por su comentario. ― ¡no te burles! ¡Que es muy difícil!

― ¿A caso ya era un asunto personal? ―la cuestiono, siguiéndole el juego.

―Pues sí, ya habías rechazado la invitación una vez. Por lógica no podías negarte dos vece seguidas. ―la miro y alzo la ceja ante su extraña lógica. Ella no hace más que reírse. ― Tu ganas, pero de verdad quería que vinieras, y aquí estas.

―Entonces debí negarme, y ver qué tan insistente podías ser para convencerme.

Se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero, fingiendo enojo. Pero no puede ocultar su sonrisa por mucho tiempo antes de volver a sujetarse de mi brazo.

―Eres cruel y malvado. Solo me preocupa que no sales mucho de casa ¡un poco de sol no te hará daño! ―termina con un tono de preocupación y reclamo. Le sonrió levemente.

―Claramente no podemos permitir eso, has llegado para cambiarlo. ―No hace más que sonrojarse intensamente y quedarse callada.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la improvisada taquilla.

Las chicas que están a cargo de los boletos y el dinero, no apartan la mirada al vernos juntos. Obviamente es mi repentina aparición en un evento social. Sakura no se da cuenta, pero instintivamente se pega más a mí, lo que hace que ellas no puedan evitar abrir la boca de la impresión. Y por lo que he podido ver, no son las únicas. Ya varias personas me han notado, pero no parecen interesadas en hacer algo al respecto.

― ¡Eh! Ami, Gin ¿Cómo está todo? — pregunta Sakura. Ellas se miran una a la otra y no pueden evitar voltear a verla como si estuviera loca. Aunque no parece importarle. Simplemente le dan las entradas sin verificar nada más. Y siguen en su labor.

Esta todo claro.

A nadie le parece que haya venido conmigo. Pero ella esta tan contenta que no me importan los demás.

En el acceso a las gradas pasa lo mismo, la encargada esta igual o más sorprendida, a diferencia de las otras. Ella no parece que lo haya asimilado y se vuelve un poco torpe. Pero Sakura no dice o hace nada, solo sonríe y saluda a todo el mundo. Como siempre.

Si haya afuera me sentí extraño por el sentimiento de entusiasmo, aquí es aún peor. Alumnos, padre, profesores. Se ven pequeños grupos de los ambos equipos dispersos por todos lados, obviamente en su mayoría de la escuela local. Haciendo tal escándalo que deseo por un momento haberme quedado en casa.

Al ver tal cantidad de gente sujeto con fuerza su mano. No tengo la menor intensión de apartarme de ella. Aun cuando se que no es una cita, es lo mas parecido que he tenido hasta ahora. Detesto admitirlo, pero no me desagrada del todo pasar mi tiempo con Sakura.

Caminamos hacia las gradas, llena de una masa de humanidad escandalosa y sobreexcitada. Por suerte no nos separamos debido al agarre de nuestras manos. Parece tan frágil que en cualquier momento podría irse de mi lado.

Ella tira detrás de mí hasta las gradas, al lugar donde parece haber un camino, y logramos dar con asientos entre un grupo de chicos que conozco por nombre. De los cuales la mayoría se han metido conmigo. Saluda y bromea con las chicas, mientras hace cortos comentarios del partido con los chicos. Mientras yo permanezco callado detrás de ella, intentando no ponerle demasiada atención al ruido que nos rodea. No miro a nadie directamente, incluso cuando Sakura me jala para ponerme a un lado de ella.

— ¿todos conocen a Sasuke, cierto? ―pregunta con un animado y positivo tono, poniéndolos incómodos y diciendo un "hola". Solo asiento con la cabeza ante el saludo. Es obvio que nadie se ha molestado en contarle a Sakura el pasado, haciéndonos pasar este odioso momento de falsa cordialidad.

A pesar de que no parece que haya mas espacio en la fila de asientos, Ino y Hinata, las mejores amigas de Sakura, se abren paso y comienzan a bromear ruidosamente con ella, incluyendo a los demás. Dejando aun lado el tenso momento.

Los equipos de fútbol hacen su camino hacia el campo y la multitud los aclama a gritos. A pesar de que no logro acostumbrarme a tantas personas, me siento ligeramente entusiasmado. Ni si quiera me levanto de mi asiento como los demás pero si pongo atención a lo que pasa. Sakura grita con fuerza palabras de animo, y me lanza una sonrisa picara haciendo que yo le lance una y ella no hace más que reír. Incluso aquellos que nos rodean parecen más interesados en el partido que en mí, por lo que ya no hay miradas de reojo. Tan solo nos ignoramos en ambas partes.

Hay una moneda en el aire, y dan la señal de que ha quedado a favor de Konoha, lo que también ocasiona que la gente estalle en gritos de felicidad. Después de eso, los equipos se alinean en los extremos opuestos del campo y el otro equipo da la patada inicial. Es entonces cuando realmente empieza el partido, no le pongo más atención de la necesaria, ya que no me importa realmente.

Sakura escoge ese momento para mirarme, y al ver que no estoy interesado, se siento de nuevo junto a mi. Gritando para hacerse oír entre la multitud.

― ¿¡Como vas!?

Me acerco a ella para no tener que gritar tanto.

―Bien. ―me mira por unos segundos, pero no puede evitar voltear a la cancha. Claramente ha venido por eso, pero la estoy distrayendo. Suspiro y me levanto. Ella ve mira confundida por un momento, pero le tiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y entonces no dice más. Quedamos uno a lado de otro. Ella vuelve concentrarse en el partido, pero es tan torpe que en un salto que da, se tropieza.

La sostengo a tiempo y paso un brazo por sus hombros para que no vuelva a pasa. Ella aprovecha para preguntarme por varias cosas con respecto al partido. Admito que sabe bastante más de lo que imagine, por lo que es divertido hablar del tema.

Después de un rato, mira el reloj en su muñeca y hace un gesto gracioso.

―Ya es hora ―dice, tomando mi mano y tirando de mi por las escaleras, esta vez para caminar por la acera en la parte superior de las gradas.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunto con un tono ligero de curiosidad.

― ¿Cómo que a donde? Es casi medio tiempo y muero de hambre, iremos por comida.

Cuando llegamos al puesto de comida, la fila es de al menos una docena de personas de largo, por suerte es precavida, así no tardaremos mucho. Suena el silbato, los equipos corren fuera del campo y da comienzo el medio tiempo. La fila crece enormemente, por suerte no estamos ahí atrás.

Un par de lugares antes de poder ordenar la comida, Sakura se gira hacia mí y me pregunta que me gustaría. Por un momento estoy tentado a decir que nada, pero recuerdo los billetes que Fugaku me ha dado antes de irse y le agradezco mentalmente.

―No lo se. ―Ella esta pensativa.

― ¿te importa si pido por ti? Para no tardar tanto ―suena algo extraño, pero se que solo quiere ayudar.

―Adelante.

Es nuestro turno, así que ella se adelanta y ordena mientras miro a mí alrededor, pero poniendo atención para poder pagar la cuenta. Las miradas que recibo de los que están en la fila no pueden ser mas obvias. Pero ya no es nada nuevo, toda la noche ha sido lo mismo.

Cuando la chica que atiende dice el monto, me apresuro a sacar el dinero y pagar, pero Sakura tiene otros planes y se ofrece a pagar ella, me niego rotundamente y termino ganando yo.

―Sasuke no era necesario, yo te he invitado.

―Estoy siendo amable como pediste, solo acéptalo.

―Pero… ―la interrumpo, alegando que ya tendrá otras oportunidades de pagar ella. Lo que acaba la discusión.

Entonces nos entregan el pedido, que resultan ser perritos calientes y un refresco.

―Te lo pagare. ―al parecer no ha terminado.

―No seas necia, solo acéptalo y come. ―le saco una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―por un momento sus ojos brillan enormemente y no puedo quitar la vista de ellos. Me ha hechizado.

Nos acercamos a una mesa repleta de condimentos, la mayoría de los cuales han terminado en el suelo. Ponemos lo necesario a los nuestros y empezamos a comer de regreso a las gradas. De nuevo nos encontramos con gente para reír y bromear, lo que nos lleva varios minutos. Pero estoy satisfecho con la comida, así que no me molesta en absoluto.

Justo cuando estamos llegando a nuestros lugares, los equipos regresan al campo. De nuevo hay aplausos, pero no con la misma intensidad como hace un rato. Me siento de nuevo y Sakura me imita, pero se dedica a platicar con sus amigas y reír, claro, no dejándome de lado y haciendo uno que otro comentario.

Doy un vistazo alrededor, mucha gente ya no le presta tanta atención al partido. La mayoría que aun lo ven son padre y profesores, estos últimos en menor medida. Todos lo demás hacen lo mismo que Sakura, solo poniendo atención cuando una hay una buena jugada o tacleos.

Siento una mirada penetrante en mi nuca y la busco. Naruto se encuentra un par de filas arriba de nuestro lugar y una sección a la izquierda. Es su mirada la que me molesta, pero no hace más que mirarme con ira. Nunca vacila, aun cuando sus amigos hablan animadamente con él. Al parecer tiene un buen rato observándome porque no parece interesarles que no este tan concentrado en su conversación.

Decido ignorarlo como a los demás y regreso mi atención al partido. Al parecer mi presencia en el partido lo ha molestado. Solo espero que no se vuelva un problema después. Pasan los minutos pero la sensación de su mirada no desaparece. Molesto, volteo a ver y él sigue mirándome. Lo miro mal y profundiza su mirada. Sakura me descubre y se gira para ver lo que sea que veo. Pero Naruto ya no está viéndome, está metido en la conversación de sus amigos, como si todo el tiempo lo hubiera estado.

— ¿Todo bien? —me pregunta.

— Si —sonríe satisfecha y vuelve a su plática. El equipo local anota un touchdown y todos gritan emocionados. Entonces siento su mirada de nuevo y él está ahí. Solo observándome.

Definitivamente decido ignorarlo.

El equipo de Konoha termina ganando el partido en un marcador muy cerrado. El chico que ha anotado el último punto es alzado sobre los hombros de los demás jugadores y llevado por el campo hasta los vestidores. Las animadoras saltan de un lado al otro, celebrando el triunfo. Sakura salta hacia mí, sujetándose de mi cuello, haciendo que por instinto la sujete de la cintura para evitar que se caiga. Incluso damos un par de vueltas debido a su impulso. La sensación de su cálido y pequeño cuerpo, chocando contra el mío es completamente diferente a todo lo que he sentido. Tal vez sea un simple abrazo para ella, pero en ese momento parece haber cambiado mi mundo en un instante.

Ahora sé que haber venido, valdrá la pena si descubren que no estoy en casa.

Se acaba el abrazo y nos disponemos a retirarnos, ella sujeta con fuerza mi mano, pero entre la marea de gente que sigue festejando me suelta por un momento. La abrazo por los hombros para que no vuelva a separarse de mí.

Al parecer no lo nota, hasta que rodea mi cintura con el brazo que ha quedado de mi lado. Parece que lo hace dudando, pero debe ser mi imaginación. No nos despegamos uno del otro hasta llegar al estacionamiento, que es donde ella me suelta, pienso que aquí nos separamos, ya que ella habrá llegado con alguien.

Error. Veo su auto y como ella se dirige a el. Al ver que no me acerco viene por mí y me jala hasta la puerta del conductor.

Parece que el aire esta, ya que la veo temblar y frotarse los brazos.

— ¿Tienes frió? — pregunto.

—Un poco, pero estaré bien, no hace tanto frío. —antes de que pueda decir algo más, me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre sus pequeños hombros. Mete sus brazos en las mangas y sube el cierre. Le queda ridículamente grande.

— ¿Mejor? —se a sonrojado, pero asiente con la cabeza.

—Gracias, ¿pero y tú? ¿No tendrás frió?

—Sobreviviré —ríe ante mi respuesta, sube al auto y cierro su puerta para después ir a mi lugar.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieras, hacía mucho no disfrutaba un partido tanto como hoy. —empieza otra platica mientras tratamos de salir del estacionamiento, que está repleto de autos que también intentan salir.

—Gracias por invitarme —sonríe ante mi comentario. — ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Papá ama el fútbol, y ya que a mi hermano no le apasiona tanto, empezó a llevarme a mí, a decir verdad fue amor a primera vista, en la otra escuela había un pequeño equipo femenil, jugué unos pocos partidos antes de volver a mudarnos. Mamá dice que eso es poco femenino —Se queja, pero tiene una enorme sonrisa. Por unos segundos me pregunto que será tener una mamá como la de ella.

―Gracias de nuevo, me divertí.

Se sonroja bastante, y se ha puesto nerviosa. Pero no dice nada más de camino. Aunque extrañamente el silencio es cómodo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde me deja, se detiene, pero no hace nada. Solo Apaga el auto. Y doy una ojeada a la casa, el auto de Fugaku aún no está en la entrada, por lo que no han llegado. Pero no quiero estar fuera más de la cuenta.

―Debo irme. ―dispongo a bajarme y ella también lo hace. Rodeo el auto para alcanzarla en la acera. Hace un ademan de quitarse la chaqueta, pero detengo sus manos justo cuando está bajando el cierre. Nos vemos a los ojos por lo que me parece un largo tiempo.

Un auto que pasa, nos asusta, causando que demos un pequeño salto y nos separemos.

Carraspeo, intentado mantener la calma.

―Puedes quedarte y pasármela luego. ―está bastante nerviosa. Pero se las arregla para hablar.

― ¿Pero, y tú? ―señalo mi casa, y ríe por su comentario.

―Creo que puedo sobrevivir un par de metros.

―Está bien, te la daré el lunes… ―otro pequeño silencio― quería preguntar… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Por su puesto que tengo cosas que hacer, pero no con ella. Ya tente demasiado a mi suerte por salir esta noche.

―Sí, lo siento. ―tristeza aparece en sus ojos, suspiro, intentado conseguir un poco más de paciencia―. Ya sabes, cosas en casa.

Eso mejora mucho su ánimo. Pero no parece suficiente para ella.

―Deberías irte a casa, ya es algo tarde. ―Revisa su reloj y descubre que tengo razón.

―Tu ganas, pero no te libraras de mí fácilmente. ―sonríe por su comentario y no puedo evitar imitarla. De la nada me abraza rápidamente y antes de que pueda hacer algo, se aleja de mi―. Y gracias de nuevo por acompañarme, me he divertido como nunca.

Corre a su auto y en menos de un minuto ya está arrancando. Solo me despido con la mano. Cuando ya no soy capaz de ver su auto, camino hacia la casa.

Algunos postes de luz no funcionan, lo que le da un aspecto tétrico a la calle.

Cuando llego a casa, todas las luces están apagada, ya que no hay nadie. Entro por la puerta principal y por costumbre no hago ruido al cerrarla. Voy a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua para después subir a mi habitación.

Al llegar me apresuro a dejar lo que ha sobrado de dinero en mi escondite. Tomo la silla del pequeño escritorio para ponerla frente al closet, me subo en ella. Quito la tapa del conducto de ventilación y saco la lata que antes era de dulces. En ella guardo todo el dinero que puedo, lejos de las manos de Mikoto, si llegara a sospechar que tengo dinero, no dudaría en quitármelo y gastarlo en quien sabe que cosas.

Una vez que lo he guardado y dejo las cosas como estaban. Puedo acostarme en mi cama. Tan solo me quito la playera y los zapatos. Hace algo de calor a pesar de la época del año. Sin molestarme en cubrirme con las sabanas, empiezo a quedarme dormido. Pero su cara llena de felicidad y sus risas me impiden quedarme totalmente dormido. Pensando en ella, imagino como será mi vida a su lado. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea ser su amigo.

 **¡Ya van 17 reviews! Estoy tan feliz por tanto apoyo a la historia :´)**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a aquella persona que me dejo ese hermoso y largo review que me dio el valor para no solo adaptar, también de cambiar sucesos e incluso partes vitales de la historia.**

 **Ojala les agraden los cambios. Pueden aportar ideas si no les gustara como va quedando.**

 **Sin más, me despido de ustedes. Aun tengo mucho que adaptar.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO NUEVE

Independientemente de lo que haya podido pasar en la cena del viernes. Mikoto regreso tan borracha como feliz. Armando tal escandalo que no dudo que despertara a todo el vecindario. Sin embargo el sábado por la mañana no estaba en casa. De la nade fue, sin dejar una nota o algo.

Extrañamente ninguno está preocupado. Fugaku se fue a la hora del almuerzo, diciendo que volvería tarde. Un par de veces al año, Mikoto desaparece, no sabemos a dónde va, ni que es lo que hace. Solamente una vez que la policía la arresto por beber en vía publica. Se va cerca de una semana.

Una semana donde no debo ser tratado como lo peor que existe ni maltratado. Es revitalizante, aunque siempre regresa muy agresiva y molesta.

A veces deseo que no regrese. Pero no tengo esa suerte.

Esta es mi oportunidad de poder conseguir algo de dinero extra. Los vecinos siempre tienen algo que reparar o realizar. Y después de asegurarles que Mikoto no está en casa, me ponen a arreglar cercas, limpiar autos o cocheras, reparar tejados. Las cosas comunes, sin embargo la paga no es muy buena. Para empezar porque no es un vecindario de mucho dinero, siguiendo porque algunas familias solo son personas de edad avanzada, quienes son los que me dan más trabajo, y solo viven de sus pensiones.

Teniendo un poco de suerte, he ganado más que las veces pasadas, y todo se va a la lata.

Aun con todas las actividades que tengo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura, que estará haciendo. Si habrá salido con alguien este fin de semana. Pensar en que haya salido con algún chico me llena de una extraña sensación combinada con ira. Pero es ridículo, ya que Sakura no es más que mi molesta amiga.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta ya es lunes. Y estoy aquí, alistándome para salir de casa. Me tomo mi tiempo para desayunar algo y salgo. Sakura aún no está en "nuestro lugar acordado" y suspiro aliviado, ahora sé que no es una acosadora o algo.

Espero tan solo unos minutos cuando veo su auto acercarse. Antes de que pueda bajarse ya estoy subiendo, y lo primero que descubro es que usa la chaqueta. Sigue viéndose ridículamente grande, pero ya no desentona con su vestuario como el viernes.

―Hola. ―me saluda.

―Hola. ―le respondo, pero se ve algo nerviosa lo que hace que se sonroje.

Empieza a bajar el cierre a la vez que dice: ―Gracias por prestármela.

Tomo sus manos, deteniéndola.

―Puedes tenerla un tiempo más.

―Pero…

―Aun hace frio. ―aprieto levemente sus manos―. Tendrás frío si te la quitas.

―Tu ganas, pero después de clases será tuya de nuevo.

Acabada la pequeña disputa, se dispone a conducir. Lo que nos pone unos minutos en un silencio cómodo.

Poco después empieza con su ritual de contarme lo que ha hecho el fin de semana. Desde que llego a casa el viernes en la noche, donde claramente no me dice tal cual fueron las cosas, pasando por su mañana del sábado, donde tuvieron la sorpresa de que su tía fue a visitarlos y la pequeña riña que tuvo esta con la mamá de Sakura al saber que pronto se mudaría a la ciudad y no haya comentado nada.

―Así que mamá se ha molestado y por poco deja de hablarse, por suerte hemos intervenido a tiempo y si bien no se ha solucionado, están en paz por ahora. ―y sigue con su relato, donde claramente, también omite partes.

También habla sobre las llamadas de sus amigos de la otra ciudad. Sobre los chismes que se dijeron y todo lo que se contaron.

La rápida visitar al supermercado, y la llamada de su hermano, de que iría a casa el siguiente viernes.

No se cómo es que para antes de que lleguemos a la escuela, ha tenido el tiempo para contarme lo todo lo que ha hecho.

Termina con su relato con algo extraño.

―Él muy tonto ha perdido su teléfono, papá se niega a comprarle otro, así que tendrá que comprarlo con su dinero. Apesta ser él y no tener teléfono.

Me echo a reír, y ella me sigue, pensando que me ha parecido gracioso. Pero es ella quien me hace gracia, ¿apesta haberlo perdido? ¿Qué será, que no tenga teléfono?

No logro evitar decírselo, y ella solo exclama un "ohh" algo largo. La conversación acaba, pero el silencio sigue siendo cómodo.

― ¿Crees que sería posible que salieras de nuevo este fin de semana?

― ¿Cuándo? ―le contesto automáticamente, quedándome unos segundos callado, analizando lo que me ha preguntado y lo que conteste.

―Sería bueno si pudieras el sábado, mamá… pues bueno, hace de cada festividad algo grande, y ya que casi es Halloween, tiene planeada una cena el sábado.

― ¿A cenar?

―No es la gran cosa ni nada ―se apresura a decir― ella suele hacerlo en festividades, antes de un periodo vacacional, es casi como una tradición. Es divertido, y estaba preguntándome si tú quisieras ir. Solo estaría mi familia, ya sabes, algo pequeño.

Pienso por un momento lo extraño que sería estar con una familia. Me refiero a una familia como Sakura, ruidosa y alegre.

― ¿Y están de acuerdo que yo vaya?

―Mamá te ha invitado.

― ¿Por qué?

Se sonroja de la nada, y se pone nerviosa.

―Le… le he contado sobre ti, y quiere conocerte. ―creo que esa es la parte de su fin de semana que no ha contado. ―. Pensé en decirte con tiempo, ya sabes, parece funcionar mejor.

Dice, refiriéndose claramente al partido del viernes. No puedo evitar reír levemente.

―Pensare en ello. ―Le digo, sabiendo que lo más probable es que Mikoto regrese antes del sábado, y no tendré oportunidad alguna de ir.

Ya estaba pensando cómo decirle que no, pero a media semana ocurre algo extraño, que me anima a decirle que sí.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo pensado en los encargos que me han dado una pareja de personas mayores para después de la escuela. Estas semanas siendo amigo de Sakura le han dado una especie de pausa a la persecución en la escuela. Si bien aún no se acaba del todo, la mayoría están bastante calmados, y el resto que se niega a dejar ir la diversión, ya no son tan drásticos o crueles.

Es por eso que olvido estar alerta siempre, y no veo a Naruto. Mientras paso por una bodega de suministros para limpieza, soy jalado dentro, haciendo que todas mis cosas terminen en el suelo al igual que yo. Caigo de sentón, apenas asiéndome daño en la caída, pero alerta de lo que va a pasar.

Alzo la mirada viendo a Naruto con dos de sus seguidores, uno en la puerta, cuidando que nadie se acerque. Algo fastidiado de que ocurra de nuevo, me levanto y los miro retadoramente. Naruto parece algo sorprendido de mi repentina valentía, pero apenas lo demuestra.

Sus ojos muestran un odio bastante profundo, al igual que su cuerpo. Completamente tenso, listo para saltar sobre mí.

Nos analizamos por un momento, esperando a que alguien haga el primer movimiento. Da pasos lentos a mi dirección, y por alguna razón da la vuelta alrededor mío, yo no dejo de ver al otro chico fijamente, el empieza a bajar la mirada.

―Escúchame con mucha atención, porque solo lo diré una vez. ―empieza, una vez que está de vuelta frente a mí. Pero no agrega más por un par de segundos. Empiezo a sentirme ansioso, y por alguna razón sé que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

Esta vez se acerca tan rápido que no puedo verlo venir, me toma del cuello de la camisa, estamos casi de la misma altura, por lo que nos vemos cara a cara.

―Quiero que te alejes de ella, no eres ni la sombra de lo que Sakura Haruno se merece. ―entonces es por ella el asunto―. ¡No eres más que un patético perdedor que pretende ser alguien que no es!

Me da un puñetazo en la cara, tirándome al suelo de nuevo. Y me hubiera quedado en el suelo, como tantas veces. Pero imaginar que este idiota se quede con Sakura, mi molestia pelirrosa, me hace pararme tan rápido y contestarle el golpe.

Es obvio que no se lo imagino, ya que también cae al suelo.

Tan concentrado estoy en él, que no noto como el otro chico se cuela detrás de mí y me sujeta por los hombros. Naruto solo ríe un poco, mientras se levanta tomándose su tiempo.

―Sakura no es de tu propiedad, ya está lo más bastante grande para elegir con quien pasar su tiempo. ―las palabras salen solas de mi boca―. Es mi amiga, y no voy a dejarla solo porque un imbécil como tú me lo ordene.

Me mira y suelta una carcajada fuerte, pero cruda. Entonces me golpea repetidas veces en el estómago, dejándome por momentos sin aire. Cuando cree que es suficiente de detiene, él que me sujeta me deja caer, haciendo que quede en cuatro, con una mano en el estómago. Naruto me patea una sola vez, haciéndome girar y quedar boca arriba. Se hinca a un lado de mí, limpia el pequeño rastro de sangre que sale de la comisura de sus labios y me mira.

― ¿En qué mundo crees que una chica como ella sería tu amiga? He visto la forma en que se mira, es asqueroso. No tengo la intención de permitir que algo entre ustedes pase. Soy el único que merece estar con ella y lo entenderá cuando… dejes de engañarla o lo que sea que haces. ¡Si tengo que repetírtelo una vez más, vas a arrepentirte!

Me da un último puñetazo en la cara. Para levantarse e irse, pero no pienso dejar las cosas así, ya no más.

― ¿Tan inseguro estas… ―me cuesta ligeramente un poco levantarme, ahora nos vemos a los ojos. ―… que tienes que venir a amenazarme? ¿Preocupado de que un perdedor te quite lo que es tuyo?

Los otros dos chicos hacen ademan de ir por mí, pero Naruto los detiene, se arremanga su camisa y camina hacia mí.

Toco la puerta de la clase de fotografía, sé que ya estoy retrasado más de veinte minutos, pero no quiero perdérmela.

Una persona de dirección nos encontró peleando en la bodega, nadie sabe cómo se enteró pero de inmediato detuvo la pelea. Por obvias razones fuimos llevados a dirección, donde nos interrogaron uno a uno, y al final a todos juntos. Pero nadie dijo nada, así que el director no tuvo más opción que dejarnos ir con una advertencia y una promesa de algo peor si se volvía a repetir.

Naruto, con su mejilla morada y su ceja rota, me miro con un odio aún más profundo que la vez anterior antes de irse, seguido de los otros dos.

Tan solo tome mis cosas y me fui.

Y ahora estoy aquí, dándole al profesor la nota que la secretaria me ha dado, justificando mi llegada tarde.

Paso velozmente entre las mesas hasta llegar a la mía. Sakura se ve bastante preocupada y sorprendida de verme. Él profesor es sacado por alguien un par de minutos y ella aprovecha para hacer su interrogatorio.

― ¿Qué te paso? ―se ve alarmada, empieza a tocar lenta y suavemente mi cara, donde empiezan a formarse moretones o donde hay sangre. ― ¿Quién te ha golpeado? ―ahora hace esas muecas graciosas que hace al enojarse.

―Estoy bien. ―le respondo con tranquilidad, hace años que no me sentía tan bien.

― ¿Bien? ¡Te han dado una paliza! ―todos voltean a verla, lo cual hace que se encoja en su asiento y se sonroje por la vergüenza―. Lo siento.

―Si

― ¿Si? ―se ve confundida― ¿Si a qué?

―Si, a la cena del sábado. Si es que aun quieres que vaya.

Parece no procesar las palabras, para después verme como un loco. Vaya ironía.

― ¿Tuviste que ser golpeado…―parece estar procesándolo―…Para decir que si?

Solo me encojo de hombros, ella luce completamente sorprendida y escéptica a la situación. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios al igual que un pequeño murmuro.

―Hombre, estas completamente loco.

Él profesor por fin entra para continuar con la clase, lo que termina con el interrogatorio de Sakura.

Unos minutos después me pasa un papelito con algo escrito.

 _¿Ha sido el perro o el gato?_

No puedo evitar reírme un poco. Hace días le conté de un incidente que tuve cuando era muy pequeño, un día de la nada un perro decidió atacarme, días después tuve la misma suerte con un gato.

Esto significa que dejara el tema en paz, suspiro aliviado. Aunque siempre se le puede ocurrir preguntar de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO DIEZ

El sábado por la mañana Mikoto aparece en la sala, completamente dormida y borracha, hay botellas por todo el suelo. Me da tiempo de terminar los trabajos pendientes de los vecinos, diciéndoles que ella ha vuelto. Corro de vuelta y por suerte no pasa del medio día. Ella no despierta hasta horas después, sube a bañarse y comer un poco. Esta vez se ve demacrada, pálida y muy, muy delgada. Pero no dice absolutamente nada. Ni una queja o reclamo, ni si quiera intenta burlarse. Me siento mal por ella, pero nada puedo hacer.

Me alisto para mi "no cita" con Sakura, cuando Fugaku llega. Al ver la casa limpia y reluciente pregunta si ella ha llegado. A lo que solo respondo con la cabeza. Suspira audiblemente y sube sin decir más.

Pocos minutos antes de las seis, ya estoy esperando a Sakura en el punto de reunión. En cuanto ella llega, subo al auto sin decir nada, ella no pregunta y pronto nos vamos.

―Hola. ―dice a medio camino.

―Hola. ―suspiro, ella ríe un poco.

― ¿Qué tal tu sábado? ―no le respondo― ¿en serio? ¡Qué bien! Yo solo ayude con la cena, ya quisiera tener tu vida, tan llena de aventuras y romances. ―no puede evitar reír por su propio comentario, solo sonrió y la miro. Le molesta bastante que no conteste sus preguntas.

―Que va, la tuya es mejor.

Y así nos enfrascamos en una discusión-concurso, sobre él tiene la vida más interesante. No paramos decir tonterías y reír, aunque nos detenemos cuando por descuido, Sakura casi choca un árbol. No puede parar de reír-llorar debido al susto, así que cuando ya se ha calmado, conduzco yo su auto.

No soy tan malo, pero tampoco se mucho. Aun así me las arreglo y llegamos sanos y a su casa. Ella está más calmada, pero aun tiembla levemente.

―Espera. ―bajo del auto y me apresuro a ayudarle a bajar. Toma mi mano con fuerza.

―Gracias.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que aun usa mi chaqueta, pero ya me he acostumbrado a verla con ella. Desde el día que le dije, ya harto de que quisiera regresarla, que cuando yo la quisiera se la pediría, no insistió más.

Empezamos a caminar a su casa, de la que tampoco he tomado gran detalle hasta ahora. Tres pisos, hecha de ladrillo. Por fuera ya destila elegancia y dinero. Me detengo a medio camino, haciendo que ella lo haga también.

No se por qué no quise verlo antes. La familia de Sakura tiene dinero, mucho diría yo. Me fijo en su ropa, claramente mejor a la promedio. Miro mi camisa más formal que tengo y se ve basura a su lado.

No puedo hacerlo.

Suelto su mano y empiezo a caminar al lado contrario. Sakura corra a ponerse frente a mí, deteniendo mi camino.

― ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? ―miro sus ojos preocupados, y después a su casa de nuevo.

EL cuidado césped con sus flores ordenadas y su iluminado del jardín. Hay cemento de color y con grabados cubriendo la ancha entrada debajo de mis pies. Un garaje con puertas personalizadas para cuatro automóviles.

Debí ponerle más atención, comento que su padre es un arquitecto en una empresa constructora bastante grande y trabaja desde casa. Pero ella es tan sencilla que no me paso por la cabeza. Que idiota fui. Ni si quiera la chaqueta que compre en una tienda formal y nada barata, parece ser de la calidad del resto de su ropa. Naruto tiene razón, no puedo ser nada de ella. Ni si quiera su amigo.

―Me voy ―no digo más y empiezo a caminar, ella vuelve a taparme en camino, esta vez poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―mira directamente mis ojos, buscando al razón de mi comportamiento.

―Eres rica

―En realidad no, no lo soy. Papá es rico, yo soy pobre y vivo de su buena voluntad ―termina con una sonrisa insegura. Alguien que tiene mucho dinero se expresa de esa forma.

Suspiro, y la miro. Solo debo irme y es todo. Solo irme y ya.

¿Por qué no puedo?

Miro sus ojos verde jade empezara a perder el brillo, debido a la tristeza.

Solo irme y ya.

De alguna forma la pequeña bruja me ha convencido. Después de una corta y extraña conversación sobre que no pasara nada y que si pertenezco a su lado, además de unas lágrimas falsas. Sakura me jala de la mano feliz mente por el camino de nuevo.

Pequeña embustera.

Avanzamos a través de la lujosa puerta frontal. Damos a un vestíbulo que puede ser lo más elegante que he visto en mi vida. Suelo de mármol, Una escalera curva con escalones de madera obscura al lado de una pared perfectamente pintada con un gran jarrón con un arreglo de flores. A la izquierda hay una sala de estar con muebles formales e incomodos. A la derecha, hay un comedor con la larga mesa, rodeada de pesadas sillas.

Mi estómago se aprieta más si eso es posible.

Caminamos por un corto pasillo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, y puedo escuchar a gente riendo y hablando. A medida que avanzamos a través del arco del salón familiar, la casa cambia. Esta habitación está llena de cómodos y mullidos muebles, del tipo diseñado para subir los pies en ellos.

Hay un gran televisor, en el que se muestra un dibujo animado de Halloween. En frente de la TV se encentra un chico pelirrojo viendo aburrido el programa, y sentada en sus piernas una pequeña niña con un corto cabello rubio, con un libro abierto en su regazo al que mira con absoluta concentración, ignorando el ruido a su alrededor.

El salón familiar da a la cocina, de la que vienen fuertes olores que hacen que mi estómago gruña. Hay cuatro personas en la cocina, los que hacen todo el ruido, pareciendo estar tropezando el uno con el otro por su proximidad.

Estoy de pie por un momento, analizando todo. No es la escena silenciosa de los programas de televisión que imagine. Es la escena de como todo debería ser en una familia, la pequeña en el sillón se voltea y nos ve de pie ahí.

― ¡Sakura! ―grita, luchando para levantarse de las piernas del chico, no puede hacerlo sola, así que él la baja al suelo de pie y corre a abrazar las piernas de la mencionada. Ella la toma en brazos y le hace un poco de cosquillas.

―Sabes, no me fui por tanto tiempo. ―la niña no puede evitar reír. Sakura le planta un beso en la mejilla. Sus ruidos han atrapado la atención del resto de la familia, y todos vienen a donde estamos parados.

―Ven enana. ―él chico toma de los brazos de Sakura a la pequeña y camina hasta la entrada de la cocina.

Sakura toma mi mano y también me acerca.

―Estos son mis padres, Kizashi y Mebuki, y mis hermanos, Shion, Shizuka, Sasori y la pequeña Rina. ―dice, señalando a cada uno,

―Todos, él es Sasuke Uchiha.

Su padre se acerca serio, y estrechamos manos, su semblante cambia y sonríe plenamente. Él y Sasori se parecen bastante, aunque tiene un color extraño de cabello. Estoy seguro que soy un poco más alto que él.

―Es bueno conocerte al fin. ―me dice, guiñándome un ojo.

Su madre da un paso adelante y en lugar de darme la mano, me da un abrazo, estrechándome entre sus brazos por unos segundos, antes de que pueda soltarme para besar mi mejilla.

―Todo lo que escuchamos es Sasuke esto o Sasuke el otro. Así que me emociona que podamos darnos cuenta de que eres real.

No puedo estar más confundido. Y debe reflejarse en mi cara porque ambos ríen levemente.

―Está bien querida, deja de avergonzar a tu hija y que los demás pasen a saludar. ―hasta que lo menciona no recuerdo a Sakura, la cual está totalmente sonrojada y viendo el piso.

―Mi turno, mi turno ―dice Shizuka, quien tiene diez. También me da un abrazo, aunque menos largo y ya que soy alto, solo alcanza a abrazar mi cintura.

Para cuando ella me suelta, Sasori ya está frente a nosotros. Tan solo un corto momento de estrechar las manos y un ¿Qué tal? Rina me saluda tímidamente y vuelve a su lugar escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermano. Se disculpa y vuelven a su lugar.

―Sasori no es tan comunicativo, como tú. ―me susurra Sakura

Shion la empuja fuera del camino. Sé que esta es la hermana que tiene trece, pero luce casi tan grande como Sakura, dejando claro que con el paso del tiempo ella será más alta que su hermana mayor.

―Lamento que todos ellos sean un grupo de tontos. ―empieza a hablar. Pero no hay malicia detrás de sus palabras. Me toma de la mano y alejándome de Sakura, empieza a caminar conmigo.

Sakura, que está hablando con su mamá, se disculpa con ella y nos alcanza.

―Déjame disculparme ahora por esta de aquí ―y empuja con el pulgar a Shion, quien me mira y rueda los ojos.

―Como sea ―dice sin enteres alguno, pero con un ligero tono sarcástico. Pero parece fijarse mejor en su hermana y añade―: Linda chaqueta.

―Es de Sasuke ―se apresura a decir algo sonrojada.

―Huh ―me mira― Realmente debes gustarle, porque ella casi nunca se queda con ropa que es de ella. Ahora que te veo, eres muy apuesto.

La miro interrogante, ¿bromea? Además de que se ha desviado de la conversación, parece necesitar lentes. Me acaba de decir que soy apuesto.

―Tienes la altura ideal ―se aleja un poco y hace un movimiento extraño con las manos, me recuerda a la clase de fotografía. ― Porte y cuerpo perfectos, a decir verdad pareces un modelo de revistas. Ya saben, esos chicos que se la pasan horas en el gimnasio para tener el cuerpo perfecto para campañas de publicidad o algún show de televisión. ¡Dios! Quisiera que mi cámara estuviera aquí para tomarte algunas fotografías.

―Shion ―la llama la señora Haruno―. Sasuke no es uno de tus conejillos de indias para tus proyectos, trata de calmarte.

―Sí, lo que sea. ―estoy algo irritado con ella. Parece buena niña, pero su tono y sus actitudes me dicen otra cosa. Pero es hermana de Sakura, no creo que sea mala.

La señora Haruno se acerca a donde estamos.

―Si gustas, podemos ya pasar a la mesa. Está todo listo. ―me pregunta amablemente, pero mira a Sakura.

―Perdona, casi olvido por qué estamos aquí. ―a pesar de que parece que hablan entre ellas, tardo un momento en descubrí que es a mi quien se estar dirigiendo. ―ven, vamos por la comida.

Ella toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Hasta ahora ni si quiera había recordado que venía a una cena y ya que la mesa no esta tan a la vista, no creo que sea del todo mi culpa.

Una mesa informal se encuentra al lado de un rincón, ya dispuesta y decorada con una gran cantidad de decoraciones de otoño y Halloween. Incluso los platos tienen las formas y colores de las hojas de otoño. Luce como algo hecho por un experto. Justo como toda la casa.

―Vaya, es una excelente decoración. ―digo, dirigiéndome a la señora Haruno, es lo mínimo que puedo decir.

Shion irradia orgullo.

―Yo lo hice. Mamá dijo que podía ayudar una vez que fuera adolescente, y este año tengo trece, oficialmente ya soy adolescente. Así que me ha dejado hacerlo.

―No deberías animarla. ―dice Sasori, desde la sala―, ella no necesita ninguna ayuda con su ego. ―Shion lo mira mal, pero a él no parece importarle.

―Espero te guste la calabaza, Sasuke. ―Susurra desde mi costado Shizuka, tal vez ella y Sasori sean los que más me agradan, no hacen tanto alboroto.

―Ya verás que sí. ―le sonrió un poco y ella se sonroja ligeramente. ―. Aunque no la he probado.

― ¿En serio? ¿Quién no la ha probado? ―esta vez es Shion quien habla―. Oh, bueno, te va a gustar. Nadie hace sopa de calabaza como mamá.

―Ella tiene razón, vas a amarla. ― el señor Haruno, sale de la nada detrás de mí, casi asustándome. Él lanza un beso a su esposa, que ella corresponde.

Pronto estamos sentados en la mesa, después de un pequeño alboroto de parte de Rina, quien quería seguir viendo el programa de televisión. Una promesa de Sasori de leerle un libro antes de dormir, resuelve el problema. Es obvio que ellos son inseparables aunque no lo parezca por sus caracteres. Ella insiste en sentarse a lado de Sasori y Sakura.

Me siento del lado izquierdo de Sakura, mirándolos detenidamente, todos sonrientes y risueños y hablando por encima del otro en una especie de caos organizado. Ahora entiendo porque ella es así, queriendo ayudar a todo mundo, o simplemente siendo amable a todas horas. Veo la forma en que sus padres se miran entre sí, con un profundo entendimiento y seguridad en su amor el uno por el otro. Sus hermanos pelean un poco, pero es obvio que se quieren más de lo que pueden llegar a expresar, incluyéndola. Incluyéndome también, como si perteneciera a ellos.

Todos comen la sopa de calabaza servida en calabazas huecas, los rollos hechos en casa en un cesto de mimbre forrada con una servilleta de tela, la calabaza con sal. Cuando la madre de Sakura se levanta para ir a la cocina por las galletas de calabaza que hizo de postre. Mis ojos no pueden evitar seguirla. Pero mi mirada se desvía hacia Sakura, quien también está mirándome. Sus ojos empiezan a buscar lo que cree está mal, pero esta vez no dice nada. Solo toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa, apretándola levemente. No hago más que responderle.

Después de la cena, la señora Haruno no me deja ayudarle a limpiar la mesa, pues soy un invitado, pero es obvio que le ha agradado que me ofreciera.

― ¿Por qué no le muestras el patio, Sakura? ―le dice, cuando todos parecen distraídos en alguna otra cosa.

No tengo muchos ánimos de moverme, pero descansar un rato de todo el escándalo me hace querer ir. Así que nos ponemos en marcha. Salimos a través de un par de grandes puertas francesas a una terraza que es más grande que mi habitación. En donde hay algunas sillas acolchonadas, junto a otras de metal, además de una pequeña mesa para tomar té.

El aire es fresco y tiene una sensación que relaja los sentidos. Bajamos al aun verde pasto, perfectamente cortado. Junto a las cercas que delimitan el espacio, hay cientos de flores distintas plantadas. Dándole un toque bastante elegante al patio, en el centro de este está un gazebo de madera no muy grande, donde hay otra mesa de gran tamaño, rodeada de unas cuantas sillas, dejándole lugar a un pequeño espacio perfecto para bailar. Al menos eso comenta Sakura.

Paseamos por todo el camino de las flores, mientras me cuenta cuando las ha plantado o que tanto tardaron en crecer. Incluso me da un breve resumen que cada una de las especies que tiene regadas por todo el lugar. En la parte de atrás, escondida en una esquina. Hay una fuente que está apagada, ya que no tiene sentido usarla en invierno.

Al final entramos al gazebo, donde decidimos quedarnos por unos minutos. Tan solo pensando en cosas completamente diferentes.

Al verla recargada en el barandal, viendo las flores. Pienso que no puede existir otra persona más hermosa que ella, aun cuando es parlanchina, entrometida y algo quejumbrosa, es perfecta.

― ¿Cuándo construyeron esto? ―pregunto, para romper el silencio.

―Hace once años, justo antes de que Shizuka naciera. Papá lo construyo como un regalo para mamá, pero ella apenas lo utiliza. ―se ríe― parecen dos adolescentes, no paran de pelear por cosas insignificantes. No vayas a creer que son así de tranquilos siempre.

Estamos de pie frente a frente, en un silencio cómodo y a la vez tenso. Ella no hace más que morder levemente su labio, señal de que está nerviosa. Mientras yo intento mantener la cabeza fría, a pesar la sensación que me produce estar tan cerca de ella.

―Debería irme. ―suena más como una pregunta que una afirmación, pero ella no responde de inmediato.

―No sabes lo especial que eres para mí, ¿verdad? ―pregunta en un susurro.

Se para derecha, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo. La única luz que tenemos es la luna, y la que nos alcanza de su casa. Se ve bastante frágil así, pero se que solo es mi imaginación, ella es bastante fuerte.

―A veces, cuando vivíamos en la otra casa, los chicos me pedían citas de a montón, pero nunca pude aceptarlas ¿sabes? Llevo bastante tiempo esperando al chico indicado. ¿Tú no esperas a alguien especial? Pienso que todos esperan a esa persona.

―No creo que exista esa persona ―le sonrió triste― al menos no para mí. Pero te tengo a ti, la persona más cercana a eso.

―Bueno, eso es algo ―suelta una risita.

― ¿Algo? Mujer, eres algo exasperante, aun no sé porque quisiste ser mi amiga. Pero debo admitir que no es tan malo.

Esta vez ríe un poco más fuerte, pero con su timbre de voz suave.

― ¡Al fin logre que lo admitieras! ―se acerca a un poco a mí, quedando separados por varios centímetros. ― Pero he estado trabajando bastante en ser algo más que tu amiga.

Por unos momentos no sé qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Pero sus ojos brillan como nunca antes. Parece darse cuenta de la situación, ya que un sonrojo suave aparece en sus mejillas. Baja un poco la mirada y entonces mi cordura se rompe.

―Sakura. ―la llamo, pero no parece querer alzar la mirada.

Tomo suavemente cara con ambas manos y antes de que pueda hacer algo, la beso. Debo agacharme para alcanzarla por la diferencia de alturas.

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos. Me aventuro a delinearlos con mi legua y ella suelta un apenas audible suspiro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así. Pero es el suficente para que sus hermanos salgan a la terraza y murmuren entre ellos.

Parecen algo avergonzados de ser descubiertos cuando descubren que los he visto. Intento separarme, pero Sakura abre los ojos y les lanza una mirada llena de enojo. Ellos disimulan y se van rápidamente, entonces ella echa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la tomo de la cintura.

Por un momento nuestros ojos se encuentran, y no puedo estar más complacido al ver de nuevo el brillo en ellos.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, ella baja la mirada avergonzada, pero pego mi frente a la suya, sintiendo su respiración rápida a la par de la mía.

Así, sin querer separarnos, pasamos bastante tiempo en silencio, juntos. Compartiendo este momento mágico.

Tenías razón Sakura, todos tenemos a esa persona. Y creo que he encontrado a quien vale la pena esperar.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

CAPITULO ONCE

―Entonces, el miércoles es Halloween. ―cometa Sakura de camino a la escuela. El clima de Konoha no suele variar mucho, pero este año parece ser diferente, como todo. Durante la mañana y noche el aire es frió, pero durante el día llegamos a los veinticinco grados. Sakura propuso caminar a la escuela hasta el cima se ponga lo suficientemente frió para seguir, tomo mi silencio como afirmación y aquí estamos.

―Aja

Mira mi brazo, el que lleva los libros de ambos.― ¿No tienes casillero?

Su cambio de tema me hace suspira. A veces, las conversaciones de Sakura pueden cambiar en un momento, me recuerda a su hermano, Sasori.

―Si lo tengo. ―me mira fijamente, esperando por algo más― ¿Por?

―Bueno, siempre te veo cargar con casi todos tus libros del día. Así que pensé que no tenías o algo.

―Me es más sencillo llevar todas las cosas a casa. ―zanjo el tema y por suerte ella lo capta, ya que no agrego nada más. No es mentira que tenga un casillero, pero apenas lo uso. Tiene cosas que no son más que basura. Pero también objetos importantes, como algunos recuerdos de mi infancia que Mikoto había tirado y tuve que rescatarlos.

―Puede que sea cierto. ―añade después de un rato― ¿pero no es cansado?

―Para una persona holgazana puede que sí.

De inmediato se molesta conmigo, ya que ella si deja sus cosas en el casillero. Suelto una risa corta por su actitud y tomo su mano. El enojo se le pasa para dar lugar a una sonrisa

No agregamos más y caminamos por varios minutos en silencio, pero es Sakura con quien camino, no va a quedarse mucho tiempo callada.

― ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena de mamá? ―pensé que nunca tocaría el tema.

―Me ha gustado bastante. ―su sonrisa se ensancha― dale las gracias de mi parte por la invitación.

― ¡Toda mi familia te ha adorado! Tal vez excepto Sasori, pero él nunca dice mucho al respecto, así que no lo sé… ―y la pierdo, como con el cambio de tema, a veces se pone a hablar y hablar sobre cualquier cosa. No se detendrá a menos que sea de vida o muerte, solo puedo dedicarme a escucharla.

Pasan varios minutos en los que no deja de contarme sobre lo bien que hablaron todos de mi, y también lo mucho que sus hermanas la molestaron por el beso. A pesar de que aun no se que signifique el beso, ella no ha tocado el tema. Tal vez no sea nada para ella. Sin embargo a cambiado mi mundo por completo, ahora se que haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

―Sasuke... ―la escucho llamarme y volteo a verla, esta ahí, de pie, con una sonrisa tranquila. ― ¿En que piensas?

―No importa. ―tomo su mano suavemente y la aprieto un poco―. Sigamos. ―la jalo un poco para que camine de nuevo.

―Mamá pregunta cuando te llevare de nuevo, y extrañamente Shizuka también, le agradaste bastante. Pero la que mas insiste en que vuelvas es Shion, de verdad quiere fotografiarte.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Puedo ir si tu quieres.

―No sabes de lo que estas hablando. ―me dice burlonamente― He vivido con ella toda mi vida, se de lo que es capaz en sus sesiones y tu no quieres eso.

Y entonces la pierdo de nuevo.

Dios, esta chica tiene un serio problema de concentración, o al menos de verdad le gusta hablar a todas horas de todas las cosas posibles. Relata sobre la última sesión que su hermana les hizo hacer, todas las horas de trabajo que requirió hacer un trabajo que a Shion le gustara, junto a todos los vestuarios y cambios de escena.

También me cuenta sobre las últimas vacaciones en donde no pudieron salvarse de las fotos. Aunque no fue tan exhaustivo, ya que Sasori no pudo acompañarlos por la universidad, así que la pequeña fotógrafa no fue tan exigente.

―Así que... sobre Halloween, ¿Harás algo en especial? ―me toma por sorpresa, no me he dado cuenta cuando termino de hablar sobre las fotografías.

Halloween... esa fecha donde Mikoto cambio por completo, donde cada año si bien no esta tan drogada como para pasar inadvertida, esta del peor humor que el resto del año. Haciendo prácticamente lo mismo que todos los días, excepto porque tendremos niños tocando a la puerta toda la tarde, ella saliendo a gritarles que se larguen y después yo teniendo que limpiar lo que sea que vayan a arrojar este año a la casa.

―Porque hay un grupo de chicos que irán al laberinto del maíz y suena divertido. ―termina su explicación.

―Aja ―al principio pienso que ira con sus amigas, pero a ver que espera a que yo diga algo y su ligero sonrojo me doy cuenta que quiere que yo vaya con ella, lo que a estas alturas ya no me parece extraño, pero no se si pueda ir realmente― ¿Y quieres que vayamos juntos?

―B-bueno si, pero solo si no tiene ningún inconveniente. ―solo asiento y ella se lanza a abrazarme, lo cual también parece ser una nueva costumbre.

―Sera de disfraces ―ya se había tardado en ponerlo difícil― ¿Tienes alguno?

―No ―y no hay manera de conseguir uno en pocos días, no al menos uno decente y barato.

―Eso esta bien, Sasori esta probando nuevos diseños de hombres y necesita un conejillo de indias. Se que no le importara que tomemos algo del material que dejo en casa. Aunque tal vez envié mas cosas por correo, le peguntare mas tarde. ―oh, si, su hermano el diseñador de modas y escultor de maniquís de madera, ese chico es algo extraño.

De su familia, Sakura es la única que no he ha ido por la rama del diseño o artes, a excepción de su tía. Shion con la fotografía, Sasori con la ropa, Shizuka tiene un talento para la música y el maquillaje. Aun falta ver lo que Rina quiera ser.

Sakura me abraza más de la cuenta durante el almuerzo y los momentos libres que tenemos, incluso ha habido uno o dos besos. Lo que ha atraído bastante la atención del resto de las personas. Cuando se lo comente se negó, pero terminamos acordando no ser tan obvios o demostrativos delante de las personas.

El miércoles es todo un caos en la escuela. Los chicos tienen permiso para ir disfrazados, siempre y cuando sea de buen gusto y no implique mascaras. Esta lloviznando ligeramente cuando llegamos en el auto de Sakura, un grupo de chicas caminan vestidas de enfermeras, brujas y novias cadáver, pero sin lucir realmente lo que deben ser.

Sakura las ve pasar con disgusto, entonces me voltea a ver y yo a ella.

― ¿Cuándo exactamente se convirtió Halloween una excusa para vestirse como una cualquiera? ―exclama con molestia.

―No creí que te disgustaran esos trajes…

Ella suelta un sonido de molestia y añade: ― ¡Por supuesto que me molesta! No hacen más que verde ridículas y darles más motivos a los chicos para que sean unos completos patanes.

Sonrió por su comentario, trato de imaginarla en uno de esos trajes. Pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, ella es la clase de chica que prefiere vestir algo cómodo que algo atrevido, y me alegra tanto que sea así.

―Oye, debo decirte algo.

―Aja ―me distraigo un poco con los demás estudiantes disfrazados.

―Esta noche, probablemente no deje de besarte o abrazarte en el laberinto, no puedes negarte ya que es una ocasión especial ―Su mirada tiene un extraño brillo, retándome a negarme.

―Como quieras ―le contesto, y enseguida su sonrisa aparece. Contenta de ganar la pequeña batalla que ella misma impuso.

Cuando ella pasa a dejarme a casa después de la escuela, una ligera sensación se hace presente en mi estómago, recordándome algo muy común al entrar. Es la noche de Halloween, donde a veces tenemos que sustituir un par de adornos cada año, debido a su mal humor. Pero al ver en la sala, Mikoto no está molesta ni nada parecido.

Está en un rincón del sillón, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando como aquella vez, y la misma sensación de no saber qué hacer me invade, haciéndome sentir aquel niño.

La sensación se va cuando veo el montón de medicamentos en la mesita a un lado de ella. Su reacción no es más que un efecto de las pastillas que toma, pero eso no hace más fácil el verla llorar… aun cuando no está ni cerca de ser la mejor persona, es mi madre.

El tiempo que tengo antes de que Sakura venga por mí, lo ocupo en hacer mis tareas lo mejor posible, Mikoto no cambia su estado depresivo durante todo ese tiempo, y en un momento tan extraño, me llama.

―Sasuke

Voy de inmediato a ver qué es lo que necesita.

― ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?

―Ven ―me acerco a ella. ― Quiero qu-que te sientes junto a m-mi ―me quedo en blanco, no se a que se refiera exactamente― ¡Sasuke! ―aun sin saber exactamente lo que quiere, le hago caso.

En cuanto estoy a su lado, ella salta a abrazar mi cuello y llorar con más intensidad que hace un rato, sin saber qué hacer y con mucha duda, rodeo su frágil cuerpo y la abrazo con delicadeza.

No tarda en quedarse dormida, podría dejarla ahí, pero me tiene sujetado tan fuerte que no zafarme sin despertarla. Así que la tomo en brazos y la subo a su habitación, dejándola acostada y cubierta por una frazada, pero no puedo evitar notar el cajón abierto de su mesita de noche. Al acercarme me congelo al ver que hay dentro… cierro lo más rápido que puedo y salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Bajo las escaleras y voy a lavar la vajilla que está sucia, tallo y tallo sin querer pensar en lo que había en el cajón. Ni si quiera sé de dónde ha sacado el dinero que gasto. ¿Eso hizo en la semana que se fue? ¿Por eso su actitud tan diferente?

El ruido de la puerta principal me hace volver a la realidad, poco después Fugaku entra a la cocina. Algo ebrio toma un poco de comida y se va sin decir nada, si están ambos tal vez pueda irme. Es casi imposible que lo noten aun cuando estuvieran lucidos.

Termino lo que estoy haciendo sin pensar en nada. Tomo una ducha rápida y bajo después de "alistarme". Ya que Sakura me dijo que en su casa terminaría de alisarte con el disfraz ya puesto.

A la hora acordada voy a nuestro lugar de siempre, pero antes de llegar veo otro auto estacionado justamente ahí, al principio pienso que se ha retrasado un poco. Pero cuando llego a ese punto es Sasori quien conduce el auto.

―Sakura me pidió venir por ti, ella está alistándose. ―explica con un tono casi aburrido. Sin decir más subo al auto y nos marchamos.

El camino a su casa es tan silencioso, aun con la ligera música de fondo, nadie habla ni hace el mínimo intento. Lo cual me viene bastante bien, aun no puedo dejar atrás el episodio del llanto de Mikoto.

Momento que dejo atrás en cuanto el auto se detiene frente a la casa, bajamos y entramos sin decir una palabra. Pero los padres de Sakura me saludan tan efusivamente como en la cena, haciéndome prometerles de que cuidare de ella y volveré a cenar con ellos en otra ocasión.

Sasori me indica que debo ir con él, ya que el traje lo tiene arriba. Al entrar en su habitación noto que esta apenas decorada, con muy pocas cosas personales. Sin tener que hacer una pregunta él contesta que todas sus cosas están en la universidad. Pero volvió a casa por esta noche para ayudarles con las chicas.

El traje que me da consiste en un traje sencillo, pero tiene otro tipo de estilo, sin mencionar las botas.

―Es algo medieval ―explica Sasori desde la puerta― Sakura dijo que ese era el tema que este año sería temática medieval. Cuando termines puedes dejar tu roa sobre la cama y bajar.

Se va, cerrando la puerta para darme privacidad.

Examino más detalladamente el traje, consiste en una camisa de blanca de algodón suelta, junto a un pantalón negro de la época y unas botas de cuero. Además de una chaqueta de terciopelo negro con oro en las mangas y el área de los botones.

Sin perder más tiempo me cambio, pero sin dejar de pensar en Mikoto.

 _Sakura_

Después de despedirme de Sasuke, voy a casa de tía Tsunade, donde me da varios documentos de nuevos procedimientos y terapias post-operatorias. Pero el tema es tan interesante que no puedo evitar pasarme del tiempo.

― ¡Es tardísimo! ―grito, después de ver mi reloj. Empiezo a recoger mis cosas sin importar si algo se maltratan o algo. ― Lo siento tía, es tarde y quede con un amigo de salir.

―Anda, no hagas esperar a tu amigo ―me dice con un tono extraño, sabe que se trata de Sasuke y lo que siento por él, lo que me hace sonrojarme. ― Con cuidado Sakura, y ya sabes cómo evitar a los bebés. ―termina con un giño. Sin saber que decirle, solo beso su mejilla y salgo de su casa.

De verdad es tarde, quede de pasar por él a las seis, pero son cinco y media, no me da el tiempo, Son quince minutos a casa y otros diez a la de él, y todavía debo bañarme y prepararme. Como podre… ¡Sasori! Él puede pasar por Sasuke.

Conduzco con cuidado y lo más rápido, sin embargo solo gano cinco minutos. En cuanto llego, corro en busca de mi hermano, esperando que no esté haciendo nada importante.

¡Si! Está en la sala, viendo un programa infantil con Rina y mamá.

― ¡Sasori! Necesito que pases por Sasuke ―mamá me mira curiosa, mientras él solo me ve con cara de aburrimiento. ― Por favor, te deberé una.

― ¿Por qué no le llamas cariño? No creo que se moleste si no pasas por él. ―ella se levanta y empieza a recoger los vasos que están en la mesita frente al sillón.

―Bueno… ―espero Sasuke no se entere, detesta que hablen de él. ― En su casa no tienen teléfono.

―Oh… ―es solamente lo que dice, y le agradezco por no preguntar más.

―Iré ―Sasori está viendo la televisión, pero sé que me habla a mí―, después hablaremos de mi pago, ve a prepararte, tu disfraz está en tu habitación.

― ¡Gracias! ―no puedo evitar correr a abrazarlo, y después de que Rina se une, nos aparta algo agitado y sonrojado. Ella regresa a sus piernas a seguir viendo el programa juntos. Así que subo corriendo a mi habitación a darme un baño rápido.

Cuando salgo, Shizuka y Shion están frente a mi tocador, moviendo las cosas de un lado a otro, discutiendo sobre alguna cosa.

― ¿Chicas? ―ambas voltean sobresaltadas, algo nerviosas de ser descubiertas.

―Pues… ―Shion se adelanta― venimos porque pensamos que podíamos ayudarte, ya sabes, para que no dejes esperando tanto al modelo que tienes por novio.

Siento como me sonrojo de inmediato, y estoy por decirles que no, pero ambas se ven bastante animadas a hacerlo, y hace tanto que no hacemos nada juntas.

―Está bien ―corren a abrazarme, y les respondo―, pero hay que apresurarnos, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, ambas se ponen en marcha, me hacen sentarme frente al espejo y empiezan a cepillar mi cabello. Son tan amables con mi cabello a pesar de que no dejan de discutir entre ellas que casi me siento culpable. Desde antes de mudarnos no hemos podido pasar tiempo como antes, y ahora que al fin Sasuke decidió abrirse un poco conmigo, menos tengo tiempo para ellas.

―No sabes la envidia que tengo de tu cabello Saku, es tan suave y largo. ―dice Shion mientras terminan de cepillarlo.

Shizuka y ella, ambas rubias, pero Shion tiene un color lila en los ojos, como la abuela, en cambio Shizuka los tiene verdes. Algo parecido a los míos.

―Te daré el secreto que uso cuando vuelva. ―ambas gritan emocionadas. Después de eso, pasan varios minutos pensando cómo sería la mejor forma de peinarme para que se vea bien con el traje que aún no he visto pero ellas sí.

Al final se deciden por una trenza de lado, con un flequillo inclinado del otro lado. No tardan demasiado, pero al maquillarme es otra cosa. No saben que colores puedan combinar o si deben usar tanto de una cosa o de otra. Así que decido ver el disfraz y me quedo encantada. Le debo bastante a Sasori.

Una blusa blanca de algodón sin tirantes, un corsé negro con detalles dorados que se ajusta debajo del busto. Una falda de color rojo y una más larga debajo de color negro. Junto a unas botas con un poco de tacón y una capa negra.

Al final nos decidimos por un maquillaje no tan cargado, el cual termina combinando a la perfección con el disfraz. Las chicas me ayudan a vestirme, y nos cuesta algo de trabajo, pues el corsé se niega a cerrar completamente.

Después de unos minutos de esfuerzo y dolor, por fin cierra, y nos echamos a reír. A decir verdad fue gracioso como ambas intentaban cerrarlo mientras yo intentaba que ellas no me jalaran en el proceso.

Mamá viene a vernos poco después, diciendo que Sasuke lleva un rato esperando a bajo, entonces las tres salen dejándome sola.

Me observo por unos momentos en el espejo, viendo a alguien completamente diferente a mí, ¿A Sasuke le gustara? Desde el beso no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso, y aunque nos hemos besado más veces, no sé si para él signifique algo.

― ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ―susurro, sé que él la ha pasado mal, pero podría al menos darme una pista.

Alejo todo pensamiento se inseguridad y sonrió, esta será una gran noche.

Tomo la capa y salgo de la habitación. Justo cuando estoy en la parte más alta de las escaleras, mi mundo se detiene al encontrarme con sus ojos.

 _Sasuke_

Cuando estoy vestido, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con la madre de Sakura, quien me invita un café sin la oportunidad de negarme. Cuando empieza el interrogatorio me siento muy incómodo, pero tiene la amabilidad de no preguntar por mi familia o algo más personal. Su esposo pronto se nos une y ellos empiezan una plática de la que por suerte no soy participe. En algún momento soy llevado por Rina al sillón, para que veamos la televisión juntos, ya que su compañero no está.

Tan concentrado estoy en la televisión que no noto cuando la señora Haruno se va, sino hasta que regresa con dos de sus hijas y una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

―Ven Sasuke, Saku bajara pronto. ―las sigo hasta las escaleras, donde esperamos cerca de un par de minutos, hasta que mi molesta pelirrosa aparece.

No soy capaz de despegar la vista de ella, el traje se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo. Pero lo que más me atrae son su ojos, brillan de una forma hipnotizante. Tan cálidos y transparentes, que me hacen querer ser lo único que vean.

Estoy seguro que tengo cara de idiota.

No me soy cuenta cuando ella ha bajado, pero no puedo evitar tomar su mano y besarla. Entonces el destello de una luz y las voces a mí alrededor me hacen recordar donde estamos. Su familia nos mira con una expresión entre ternura y risa.

Después de unas fotos más, y una corta despedida, nos vamos. Hasta que estamos en el auto, por fin solos, puedo decir algo.

―Hola. ―patético.

―Hola ―se ríe― al fin podemos hablar un poco. ―mientras conduce al lugar donde será la reunión, me cuenta brevemente porque se retrasó.

―… y entonces ella me dio los nuevos procedimientos que aún están en revisión, a decir verdad son bastante interesantes, pero hasta que no los aprueben, no serán valido, y eso puede tardar años. Sin embargo…

―Sakura ―la interrumpo, ella se queda callada, es ahora o nunca. ―, te ves muy hermosa.

Por varios segundos se queda todo en silencio, y pienso que no fue lo correcto decirle.

Antes de que pueda disculparme, ella estaciona el auto, se quita el cinturón de seguridad, y se arroja a abrazarme y besarme.

― ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirás Sasuke Uchiha! ―me reclama pero vuelve a besarme. Dios, esta chica va a destrozar lo que me queda de amabilidad y paciencia.

Y lo peor es que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Por ella daría cualquier cosa, con tal de ver una sonrisa y ese brillo que tanto me gusta en sus ojos.

 **Les debo una enorme, enorme, enorme disculpa. Se que he tardado demasiado, y a mi me molesta bastante no poder actualizar mas seguido. Pero las personas que** **también** **publican** **entenderán que aunque uno quiera, no siempre hay el tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **Aun** **así** **me siento bastante mal, sin** **embargo** **,** **después** **de mas o menos dos semanas ¡Por fin lo** **actualice! y espero que a mas tardar la siguiente semana pueda subir el siguiente.**

 **Se acerca una de las partes mas importantes de la trama y estoy nerviosa 3: no se si lo haré bien. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **¡33 Reviews! No saben lo feliz cada que me llega la alarma, al igual que las personas que tienen la historia en favorito y follow.**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Capitulo Doce

En la entrada del laberinto del maíz nos encontramos con Hinata e Ino, y otra chica, Temari, quien también es amiga de Sakura. Todas están vestidas con disfraces que si bien no parecen en nada como los de la escuela, son bastante más cortos y reveladores de que el Sakura mientras los chicos que vienen con ellas tienen el disfraz de la parte masculina de la pareja de donde han tomado la idea.

Todas corren a ver el disfraz de Sakura, alandolo y preguntando donde lo ha comprado. Pero decide mantener el misterio y dice que es un regalo de su hermano. Los chicos nos quedamos al margen de la conversación, y ya que aún hay cierta incomodidad con respecto a mí, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

―Chicos, acérquense ―es Ino quien habla, y por lo que Sakura me contó, ha sido ella quien lo ha planeado―. Todos tendremos una parte del mapa y debemos completarlo. Las partes restantes están a lo largo del laberinto, pero también dentro de la casa que esta al centro del laberinto. ―nos da a cada pareja una parte del mapa al azar―. Con el mapa lograran dar con la llave de esta preciosidad, ―señala un cofre de tesoro a un lado de ella―, quien sea el primero en abrirlo se ganara una ronda de helados gratis que los demás pagaremos. Y antes de que digan que haré trampa, mi hermana ha sido quien coloco todos los pedazos y no me dirá nada, se molestó conmigo. ―nos señala a una camioneta de gran tamaño, donde unos chicos claramente mayores están bebiendo cerveza y fumando, y una rubia de cabello corto y muy voluminosa le hace una seña obscena a Ino.

Le ha asigna a cada pareja una entrada y todos nos separamos, acorando que si en dos horas nadie ha ganado el reto se cancela. Mientras camino con Sakura a nuestro lugar asignado, se acomoda la capa pero no se pone la capucha. Parece bastante entusiasmada, pero a la vez se ve nerviosa. ¿Por qué lo estará?

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar debemos esperar a la señal, que resulta ser un silbato. Entonces entramos, y gracias a Sakura, nos retrasamos. Se arroja a besarme y para no perder el equilibrio doy un par de pasos para atrás, lo que nos deja escondidos en el laberinto.

Cierro los ojos al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuello, y la tomo por la cintura, alzándola un par de centímetros. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos ahí, en nuestro pequeño escondite, pero ella se separa lentamente después de un rato, con la luz de las lámparas del lugar iluminándola por partes, se ve aún más hermosa.

Sakura no deja de sorprenderme, cuando creo saber las cosas suficientes sobre ella saca a relucir más aspectos de su personalidad. Lo cual me encanta, pero también me pone a pensar muchas cosas sobre nuestra relación de amigos.

¿De verdad solo soy su amigo? A veces tengo tantas ganas de preguntárselo, pero no sé si sea lo correcto. Puede que solo este imaginando más de lo que es.

Decido no pensar más es eso esta noche. Ella se ha esforzado por hacerlo posible y no le arruinare eso.

Después de eso, nos reintegramos a la búsqueda en la cual nos perdemos a cada rato, ya que además de ser parlanchina, Sakura tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Sin embargo podemos dar con dos de las tres partes que nos hacen falta.

Me distraigo solo unos segundos armando el mapa y tratando de ver si puedo adivinar el lugar exacto de la llave. Lo que finalmente no puedo hacer, ya que el mapa era solo un señuelo, la ubicación exacta la decía en la parte de atrás. Para cuando alzo la vista, Sakura ha desaparecido.

― ¿Sakura? ―la llamo, pero es obvio que no responderá.

Así que paso los siguientes diez minutos dando vueltas como tonto y llamándola.

― ¿Sasuke? ―escucho tras de mí, volteo con la esperanza de que sea ella, pero es Hinata junto a su cita― ¿Está todo bien?

Suspiro, tratando de encontrar más paciencia de la que poseo. ―No encuentro a Sakura.

Ambos suspiran, es de conocimiento general lo despistada que la chica pelirrosa es.

Para mi mala suerte ellos no la han visto, así que continúo en mi búsqueda por otro buen rato. Hasta que escucho unos murmullos leves a través de una pared de maíz, camino hasta donde está el cruce y al llegar al pasillo la veo. Esta bastante perdida y al parecer lleva un buen rato aquí.

―Sakura ―cuando voltea su rostro no puede demostrar más felicidad y alivio. Mientras yo me permito respirar tranquilo.

― ¡Sasuke! ―de inmediato corre a abrazarme, mientras empieza a relatarme todo lo que le ha sucedido ―… entonces cuando deje que el gato se fuera, voltee para buscarte pero no te encontré ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?!

―Tú has sido quien salió corriendo tras un par de gatos ―antes de pueda replicarme, continuo―, estaba revisando el mapa, en el mismo lugar donde encontramos la última parte y para cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas. ―se queda callada ante los hechos, sabe que fue su culpa pero no quiere aceptarlo. De verdad va a sacarme de quicio un día de estos―. Como sea, ya nos retrasamos bastante, hay que seguir.

Nos ponemos en marcha, pero ninguno dice nada. Si ella está molesta o algo, esta vez de verdad no ha sido mi culpa y no pienso discúlpame. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ella tome mi mano, está algo sonrojada pero es su forma de hacer las paces. Una pequeña sonrisa de mi parte es todo lo que ella necesita para saber que las cosas están bien entre ambos. Y en un silencio cómodo, seguimos la búsqueda.

Para cuando llegamos a casa del centro, ella está bastante nerviosa y se aferra a mi brazo con miedo. ¿Por eso estaba nerviosa?

La casa por fuera se ve abandonada y sucia, pero no parece que haya algo más. Sin embargo tiene toda la fachada de ser utilizada en una filmación de película de terror. Dos pisos, completamente obscura, rodeada de absolutamente nada más que maíz y su aura de "soy peligrosa"

Mientras subimos las escaleras de la entrada, Sakura empieza a temblar levente, el rechinido de un escalón la hace saltar y su agarre en mi brazo aumenta considerablemente. Tal vez no sea buena idea entrar.

―Si gustas podemos parar ―por un momento me ve pero no parece entender lo que le digo―. Hey, no necesitas entrar, lo haré solo.

―Claro que no, ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Andando! ―hace su miedo a un lado y me jala para entrar, lo que le dura hasta pasar de la puerta. Pero esta vez se ve más decida, así que dejo que tome la iniciativa.

El lugar por dentro se ve más normal, pero no por eso deja su aire de miedo. Los pocos muebles que hay están cubiertos por sábanas blancas, las cuales acumulan polvo y les da un color gris. La poca luz que hay es la que entra de afuera, que no es mucho, pero es suficiente para que no tropecemos.

Recorremos la sala, cocina y comedor, pero no hay nada. El pequeño cuarto de lavado está completamente vacío, así que solo queda bajar al sótano o subir al segundo piso.

―Hay que separarnos ―volteo a verla sorprendida, es bastante obvio que no quiere hacerlo― ga-ganaremos tiempo. Yo iré… ―es casi gracioso verla asustada, pero no es el momento para reírme.

―Iré al sótano. ―me adelanto, se muestra claramente más relajada, pero no deja de estar asustada.

En cuanto Sakura sube las escaleras, me dirijo a la puerta del sótano, junto a la puerta esta convenientemente una lámpara sobre una mesita. Antes de girar la perilla me doy cuenta que la puerta está abierta, al parecer alguien ya vino y no la cerro.

Cuando toco la perilla siento algo pegajoso y pongo cara de asco.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―alumbro con la lámpara y resulta ser un líquido obscuro. No parece llevar más de un par de horas así que no le tomo importancia y entro.

Al bajar las escaleras un par de escalones crujen por mi peso, lo que delata que la casa ya tiene muchos más años de los que puedo pensar. Llego al final de la escalera y veo en el piso algunas machas pequeñas. Tampoco le tomo importancia, y sigo con mi búsqueda.

Hay aún más cosas aquí, pero la mayoría también estas cubiertas por sabanas. En la parte alta de un estante con puertas de vidrio veo un pedazo de papel, al tomarlo resulta ser la pieza faltante del mapa.

Doy media vuelta para salir de aquí, pero piso algo duro que resuena bajo mi pie, me hinco para ver lo que es, un pedazo de tela manchando con algo obscuro como la perilla, y debajo de eso está un cuchillo. No muy grande, pero lo bastante para dejar una herida grave… como la que debió hacer para estar lleno del mismo liquido obscuro.

Sangre.

Me levanto rápidamente y alumbro a todas partes. Lo que parece ser una mesa circular acostada tiene la sabana mal acomodada, con huellas de manos color rojo obscuro. Me acero a la mesa, descubriendo un charco enorme de sangre en el piso.

Sigo la sangre hasta llegar a ver un par de piernas y zapatos detrás de la mesa.

De pronto arriba se escucha un grito y algo pesado caer al suelo.

― ¡Sakura! ―sin pensarlo corro a buscarla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

― ¿Segura que estas bien? Una ambulancia no tardaría en llegar. ―Karui, la hermana de Ino, le insiste a Sakura de que debe ir al hospital. Pero con lo necia que es, se niega a hacer más grande el asunto.

―De verdad estoy bien, no se preocupen ―sin embargo es obvio que todos lo estamos.

Resulta ser que la casa del laberinto iba a ser llenada con decoraciones de Halloween. Iban a convertirla en una casa del terror, pero tuvieron un accidente con la pintura y dejaron todo. Las cosas que encontré no son más que la utilería para la casa.

Pero a Sakura si le sucedió algo. En el piso de arriba de la casa si había una parte del mapa, pero estaba sobre un montón de cosas arrumbadas, a nadie se le ocurrió que alguna pareja se separaría. Así que sin ayuda, consiguió subir a la pila de cosas por la pista, pero su capa se quedó atorada y al tratar de zafarla, la pila se derrumbó sobre ella.

Cuando la encontré estaba desmayada y medio cubierta de las cosas de la "montaña". Ni si quiera tuve tiempo de comprobar si estaba herida o no. La cargue lo más cuidadoso posible y salimos de la casa.

Por suerte no estábamos lejos de una salida del laberinto y al llegar al estacionamiento la primera que corrió a nosotros fue Karui. Sakura no tardo en despertar con un "horrible y tonto dolor de cabeza" como ella le llamo, debido a una pequeña herida en su frente.

Ahora, una Sakura con una gasa y cinta en su, nos intenta convencer de que está lo suficientemente bien para ir por ese helado que nadie gano.

Nadie está de acuerdo en que pueda ir, es más, están pensando en cancelar la visita a la heladería, pero ella insiste tanto y ataca por el lado de que eso la haría sentir mejor, que nadie es capaz de negárselo.

Así que después de cargarla hasta su auto, vamos hasta heladería, en donde después de comer varias bolitas de helado, su semblante si mejora. Se ve menos pálida y menos asustada.

No pasamos más de media hora en la heladería antes de que le recuerde que tiene una herida en la frente y debo llevarla a casa.

―Pero estoy bien… ―la miro mal y ella acepta que es hora de irnos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos a su casa, claramente sus padres se muestran preocupados, pero no parece ser la primera vez que esto le sucede. Así que después de asegurarse de que está bien, me piden le que explique lo que sucedió.

Les cuento tal como paso todo, y en una señal de que toda su familia es rara, no solo lo encuentran gracioso. También la reprenden por ser tan descuidada.

Después de comer galletas en forma de calabaza y beber chocolate caliente. Sasori se ofrece a irme a dejar a casa. Pero me niego, alegando que ya han sido suficientemente amables conmigo.

Así término caminando de noche, pero no está realmente solo, ya que aún hay familias pidiendo dulces y chicos disfrazados yendo a alguna fiesta

―Me diste un susto terrible. ―suspiro, pensando en todo el caos que se armó por una casa y un montón de cosas.

Pasa poco tiempo antes de que llegue a casa, donde todo está tal y como lo deje. Excepto qué Mikoto está dormida en la sala.

A su lado, su fiel compañía de medicamentos y botellas de alcohol…junto con eso.

Me doy la tarea de acomodar todas sus cosas, pero no soporto ver como se consume con eso, así que desarmo la aguja tal y como nos enseñaron en una clase de primeros auxilios, tiro su contenido por la tarja y el resto a la basura.

Subo completamente agotado a mi habitación, y caigo de inmediato dormido. Solo pensando en una casa abandonada.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 **A decir verdad me** **divertí** **escribiendo el capitulo, es diferente al libro (bastante) pero no imagine la** **situación** **original con Sasuke y Sakura, y** **decidí** **cambiarlo. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Se que es corto, pero realmente es como un capitulo de relleno,** **también** **en la novela.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo van a pasar muchas cosas... muchas realmente, y de verdad me esforzare por hacer una** **adaptación** **decente.**

 **Y les agradezco tanto por los 33 reviews :´) no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo Trece

Desde esa noche, Sakura hizo a un lado mi petición de ser discretos y se la pasa besándome o abrazándome en cada oportunidad que tiene, lo que termina por gustarme a pesar de que seguimos llamando mucho la atención. Tampoco es que me resistiera mucho cuando empezó a hacerlo, al final siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Soy capaz de salir al menos un día por semana, mayormente en fines de semana para ver a Sakura fuera de la escuela. En casa me esfuerzo por hacer sentir bien a Mikoto, pero es una tarea casi imposible. Desde Halloween tuvo un cambio radical de actitud, ahora se pasa furiosa y grita ante cualquier estimulo, sin embargo no deja atrás sus viejas costumbres y sigue perdiendo la conciencia entre medicamentos y alcohol.

Y aun así, hay veces que se la pasa llorando por horas y horas. Realmente ya no sé qué hacer con ella. A veces me mira fijamente como decidiendo algo, y otras con odio. Creo que sabe que tire la cosa esa, pero no ha dicho nada al respecto así que tal vez solo son ideas mías.

Aun cuando Fugaku pasa el mismo tiempo en casa que siempre, no han discutido o algo, lo que me da un leve respiro en casa. El cual realmente agradezco.

Octubre pasa a noviembre, y la nieve no se hace esperar. Al principio solo dura uno o dos días cuando mucho y se derrite, pero una semana antes de acción de gracias, una fuerte nevada cae decidida a quedarse por un tiempo.

A causa del torbellino de cosas buenas que trae Sakura a mi vida, estoy calmado y hasta podría decir que feliz, sin contar con Mikoto.

Decido darles algo especial a mis padres este año.

Por lo general acción de gracias pasa desapercibida como la mayoría de las festividades. En el pasado iba con los vecinos a ayudarles a quitar la nieve de sus entradas y a cambio me daban un poco de comida de su cena. La cual comía a escondidas, deseando que nosotros pudiéramos tener una cena igual. Ahora estoy decidido a que yo les daré la cena. Mas para darles un respiro que por la celebración que significa la cena.

Conozco un lugar donde dan cenas completas a bajo costo, la comida tiene buen sazón y como la mayoría es comida para llevar, calentarla en casa le da otro sabor. He tenido que ir algunas veces cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles en casa con el dinero. A Mikoto no le gusta tanto esa comida, pero claramente prefiere eso que no comer.

En las festividades tienen especiales que debes apartar un par de días antes pues todo se acaba rápido, así que decido gastar algo del dinero del bote y comprar una cena para cuatro personas.

La mañana de acción de gracias me levanto temprano para limpiar la casa completamente, empezando por la cocina, y terminando con los baños. Le subo el desayuno a Mikoto quien esta recia a dejar su cama este día. Termino la tarea pendiente que tengo y antes de las doce termino todo pendiente.

Sin saber que hacer me decido a decorar un poco la casa, nada realmente extravagante o llamativo. Solo saco los viejos adornos que ella solía poner, y también la vajilla elegante, que sorprendentemente ha logrado permanecer intacta todos estos años.

Cuando Fugaku llega a eso de las cuatro, salgo de casa con dirección al centro. En las calles todo mundo corre por alguna cosa que olvido o porque va tarde a algún lado. Pero en general se siente un ambiente tranquilo y familiar.

Como supuse, el local está lleno de gente, y aun cuando tengo el pedido apartado hay veinte personas esperando el suyo. Estoy al menos media hora formado, mientras niños corren de un lado a otro y la gente sale feliz con su pequeña cena.

Mi pedido consiste en un pavo relleno pequeño, una porción mediana de ensalada y otro algo más grande de puré de papa con aderezo. Además de una botella de vino que es regalo de acción de gracias.

Cuando salgo la gente en la calle se ha reducido claramente, y se siente el aire frio colarse por tu ropa. Milagrosamente hay una pequeña tienda abierta, donde compro unas galletas que empiezo a comer de camino a casa.

Estoy tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no logro reaccionar a esa mano que me jala de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, para adentrarme en un callejón obscuro.

Logro evitar que la bolsa de comida caiga al suelo, pero no veo la cara de quien me haya jalado hasta que me estabilizo por completo y alzo la mirada.

Kabuto y dos de sus seguidores me impiden el paso. Era obvio que mi buena suerte no iba a durar mucho.

—Así que… ¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha fuera de su escondite? —los otros dos chicos solo sonríen burlones. Ninguno es de la escuela y parecen bastante peligrosos.

Empieza a caminar hacia mí, y no puedo evitar retroceder cuando de la manda de su abrigo sale una navaja.

—Calma, no pasara nada malo… —ya estoy pensando cómo salir de esto cuando veo una silueta asomándose por una de las paredes.

Pierdo la noción de todo cuando veo a Mikoto con semblante culpable y preocupado. Kabuto voltea a ver y sonríe aún más.

— ¿No lo sabias? Tu madre la drogadicta nos debe dinero, y ya que me debes una pensé que sería buena idea cobrarlo junto. —Los chicos detrás de él ríen—. Tranquilo, no vamos a dañarte… _bueno, no mucho…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empiezo a tomar conciencia de donde estoy cuando apenas hago un movimiento y todo el dolor se dispara en mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos y veo que estoy sentado, rodeado de nieve con salpicaduras de color rojo por todas partes.

Por alguna razón se han llevado mi chaqueta, lo que me deja sin algo para cubrirme el frio además de mi playera. Jadeo dolorosamente cuando empiezo a mover las partes de mi cuerpo que creo aun sirven.

La parte izquierda de mi cabeza pulsa constantemente, trayendo oleadas de mareos y nauseas que me dejan atontado y débil. Mis piernas aún se mueven, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi mano izquierda, que posiblemente este rota. La derecha está completamente mojada con algún líquido espeso, cuando veo lo que es noto la enorme mancha roja en la parte izquierda del abdomen.

Me apoyo con mi mano buena para quedar de rodillas, tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas para alejar las náuseas al oler mi sangre esparcida por todos lados. Tengo que recargarme en la pared para lograr levantarme, al hacerlo siento el inconfundible dolor de las costillas lastimadas.

Ni si quiera logro saber que me duele más, pero claramente me han dejado fuera de combate por varias semanas.

Doy unos pasos sosteniéndome de la pared con mi hombro. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente repuesto para caminar yo solo salgo del callejón. Aún hay luz del sol, pero no falta mucho para que anochezca, lo que me da un respiro al no haber gente en la calle.

Camino tambaleante por varias calles hasta que tropiezo a un lado de una pastelería. Me siento tan débil y mareado que no tengo ganas de volver a levantarme.

Paso un buen rato tirado en la nieve, siento como poco a poco el frio va calmando el dolor de mi cuerpo. Pero ni eso es suficiente para calmar la ira y la decepción que siento.

Si. Tal vez Kabuto y sus idiotas me dieron la golpiza de mi vida, pero Mikoto contribuyo bastante en ella. Que estúpido fui al pensar en que ella tal vez había cambiado. Debí suponerlo cuando encontré esa maldita cosa en su cajón.

El cómodo y desalentador silencio es interrumpido por el sonido de un auto a lo lejos que viene acercándose. Deteniéndose justamente frente al local donde estoy. Las personas que bajan lo hacen tan ruidosamente como es posible.

— ¡¿Tenías que olvidar venir por el tonto pastel?! —una chica grita bastante cerca de mí, la voz me suena conocida, pero no logro recordar de dónde.

—Fue culpa de mamá por no recordármelo, y a todo esto ¿Por qué viniste? —eso lo ha dicho un chico. Sé que he oído esas voces antes.

— ¡¿Culpa de mamá?! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que su hijo mayor sea un irresponsable olvidadizo! ¡Por dios Sasori!, ya tienes vein… ¡¿Qué es eso?! —Sasori… Sasori… si es quien creo entonces la voz de la chica es de…

—Sakura, hazte a un lado —escucho pisadas muy cerca de mí. Entonces jadeos de sorpresa se hacen presentes.

— ¡Sasuke! —abro los ojos y veo a Sakura de rodillas a un lado de mí, mirándome preocupada y con las lágrimas a punto de salir. — ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia!

A pesar del dolor, detengo su mano que ya ha empezado a marcar en su teléfono, dejando una mancha de sangre en su abrigo.

—N-nada de eso… no llames a nadie… —veo el dilema en sus ojos, pero solo logra asentir y tapar un sollozo con sus manos.

—Sasuke, necesitas atención urgente. ¡Estas desangrándote! —por primera vez veo a Sasori perder la calma.

—Estaré bien. —Hago un ruido áspero, mi respiración se transforma en algo dolorosamente velos, pero es importante que siga hablando. —. Solo… solo ayúdenme a le-levantarme.

Sakura es la primera que se acerca, aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas pone mi cabeza en sus piernas.

—Sakura, creo que…

— ¡Cállate y ayúdame! —lo interrumpe—. Nos preocuparemos por eso después, lo importante ahora es levantarlo.

Me siento culpable por hacer que discutan, pero no permitiré que metan a alguien más en esto.

Cada uno se pone a mi lado, y lo más suavemente que puede, deslizan sus brazos por mi espalda, levantándome para quedar sentado. Sasori se quita el abrigo para ponerlo en mis hombros, mientras Sakura se saca la bufanda y hace presión en la herida.

Él toma mi brazo bueno y me jala para levantarme. Ni si quiera soy capaz de sostenerme así que pasa mi brazo sobre sus hombros y el suyo detrás de mí cintura.

Sakura corre al auto a abrir la puerta de atrás y entra, donde me ayuda a sentarme cuando Sasori me lleva hasta allá.

Pronto el auto está en marcha, pero no se adonde tienen pensado ir ¿A su casa?

—Sakura… —la llamo débilmente, pero sé que me escucha, con cada tope o algo que cause que el auto salte levemente, aprieto su mano y ella solo besa mi frente y acaricia mi cabello.

—Estarás bien...tan solo aguanta un poco más.

Cierro los ojos por el cansancio y dormito durante varios minutos, cuando el auto se detiene no soy capaz de abrir los ojos.

—Sasuke —ella me llama suavemente—, despierta, ya llegamos. Pronto te atenderán.

La puerta del auto se abre y soy obligado a despertar, Sasori de nuevo está sosteniéndome cuando logran sacarme del auto, y una mujer rubia de cabello largo me mira seria y analizándome.

Soy llevado por la puerta de urgencias de una pequeña clínica hasta una camilla, donde me hacen acostarme mientras me conectan un suero y me ponen una manta. El lugar no es muy grande, pero tiene lo básico para atender emergencias y luego trasladar a otro lugar mas equipado. Aun cuando es 24 horas, cierra por las noches a menos que haya alguna urgencia, como ahora. Así que solo estamos los 4.

— ¿Van a decirme ahora lo que paso? —veo a la mujer rubia frente a los chicos muy seria. — Me llaman diciendo que hay una emergencia y traen a este chico mal herido ¿Lo atropellaron? ¡¿Que clase de personas son?! Tengo que llamar a la policía.

Al instante, los tres negamos y ella nos ve extrañada.

—Chicos, él esta gravemente herido, y eso es solo lo que puedo ver, necesita estudios y posiblemente una cirugía menor. A alguien tengo que llamar, no se, sus padres.

—No. —los tres se sorprenden, pero no puedo permitir que los llamen.

—Por favor tía. —Sakura la mira con angustia y tristeza. Ella no hace más que suspirar y mirarlos mal.

—Bien, pero me deben una explicación muy grande por esto.

Ella se va un momento, Sakura jala un banco para sentarse junto a la cama, mientras Sasori también sale de la sala.

Cuando la doctora Tsunade regresa trae un carrito lleno de cosas medicas. Y empieza a coser toda herida que encuentra a su paso. La ceja, un par de cortes que tengo a lo largo de los brazos e incluso un que no había notado en el muslo. Me hace quitar la playera para ver la gravedad de la herida en el abdomen.

Respiro tranquilo cuando ella afirma que no es grave, no tengo nada perforado ni hemorragia interna. Solo fue que el arma entro en un lugar muy escandaloso. Así que procede a desinfectar y coserlo.

Empieza a examinar cada golpe que tengo, que son bastantes. Se toma su tiempo para revisar que no sea mas grave de lo que aparenta, incluyendo el lugar donde todavía palpita en mi cabeza. Nada parece ser de importancia, solamente tendré dolor por varios días.

Pero su cara cambia cuando empieza en las costillas, donde no puedo evitar gemir de dolor cada vez que las toca, por muy cuidadosa que sea.

Me lleva a sacar unas radiografías, incluyendo a mi brazo roto. Ella dice que tengo tres costillas rotas y dos astilladas, mientras mi brazo tiene una fractura helicoidal. No se que signifique pero por la forma en que lo dice es algo preocupante. Regresamos a la sala de urgencias donde me venda las costillas para evitar alguna complicación. Mientras empieza a acomodar mi brazo, gruño de dolor y ella me mira.

—Hey —llama mi atención mientras me mira fijamente— tienes que tener cuidado con tu brazo, la fractura no es tan grave. Pero por poco pudo ser peor. Podrías perder tu brazo si vuelves a lesionarte de esta manera.

Rápidamente lo enyesa y me especifica los cuidados que debo darle para evitar complicaciones.

Cuanto termina el cansancio y el dolor están por acabar conmigo. Por momentos mis ojos se cierran solos. Al parecer Sakura les ha tenido que decir a sus padres algo cercano a lo que paso, pues estaban muy preocupados por sus hijos.

Debido a que al parecer a captado que no puedo regresar a casa por ahora, Tsunade me deja quedarme un par de días en su casa. Así que con ropa prestada, y mas dormido que despierto. Me llevan a su departamento, que no esta lejos de la clínica.

Entre Sakura y Sasori tiene que ayudarme a subir, pues apenas puedo ponerme de pie, Tsunade les indica donde dormiré, mientras va a su habitacion a buscar algo para el dolor.

Cuando estoy acostado y cubierto por mantas, me obliga a tomar un par de pildoras para el dolor. Pronto me relajo tanto que no soy capaz de resistirme al sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando abro los ojos todo esta obscuro, no se donde estoy hasta que intento moverme y todo me duele. Las imágenes de lo sucedido aparecen en mi mente que provocan dolor de cabeza.

Supiro intentando calmar el dolor y algo se remueve junto a mi.

— ¿Sasuke? —volteo y Sakura esta viéndome entre dormida y preocupada.

—Sakura —ella de inmediato se levanta y enciende la luz. Su cara pasa de la preocupación a la angustia y después a la ira en segundos. Aprieta sus labios de forma graciosa lo que me hace sonreír un poco, ella intenta hacerlo pero pueden más sus emociones.

Solo puede pasar su mano por mi mejilla y sollozar, pasan algunos minutos antes de que pueda calmarse lo suficiente para seguir con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Más bien, ¿Quién que hizo daño? — su voz apenas es un hilo, pero alcanzo a escucharla perfectamente.

Solo niego con la cabeza y ella suspira derrotada.

—Quien sea que fue, tiene que pagar por todo el daño que te hizo. No puedes permitir que se salga con la suya —a pesar de las lagrimas, su semblante denota seriedad — ¿Quién fue?

—Sakura... —antes de que pueda seguir, la puerta es abierta. Tsunade y la señora Haruno entran. La segunda no puede resistir las lagrimas y solo atina a abrazar a su hija por los hombros y mirarme preocupada.

Tsunade no deja de verme completamente seria, como pensando en algo y decidiendo que hacer.

—Necesito que salgan. —ninguna parece querer hacerlo, y la primera en protestar es Sakura.

—No puedo hacerlo, yo.. —Tsunade acaricia la cabeza de Sakura.

—No has comido. Ve, él seguirá aquí. —cuando voltea a verme, se sonroja un poco por ser puesta en evidencia, solo la miro mal y le indico con los ojos que vaya. Lo que termina por hacer después de darle un suave apretón a mi mano buena.

—Mebuki, ¿podrías traerle algo suave de comer? ¿Tal vez un poco de hielo también? —la nombrada solo asiente con la cabeza antes de darme otra mirada. No resiste las ganas de ignorar su lado maternal y acaricia un poco mi cabeza.

—Estarás bien, Sasuke. —no puedo evitar pensar en que Mikoto debería ser la que me reconforte, pero algo dentro de mi se rompe al recordar porque estoy en esta situación.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Tsunade se apresura a revisar las suturas, como van mis costillas, si el yeso esta bien colocado. Todo lo medicamente posible, pero siento que solo esta haciendo algo para no hablar. Lo que no le funciona, ya que se sienta en donde Sakura estuvo momentos antes y me mira.

—Supongo que no me dirás lo que paso —más que una pregunta, es una afirmación que solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.

—Se que no nos conocemos, pero soy doctora, Sasuke —me mira a los ojos, son esa mirada llena de determinación como la de Sakura, —obviamente puedo leer radiografías, y no es la primera vez que esto pasa. Tienes muchas lesiones curadas por todas partes.

Frunzo el ceño al descubrir por donde va.

—Hay una razón por la que no quieres ir a casa.

No soy capaz de contestarle.

Su tono de voz se suaviza. — ¿Sakura lo sabe?

A pesar de que es parcialmente la verdad de lo que pasa, no puedo negarlo. Es mejor que crea que me maltratan en casa, lo que realmente si ocurre, a que se metan donde no deben y algo les pase.

—No.

—Hay muchos lugares donde puedes pedir ayuda. Podría ponerte en contacto con..

La interrumpo.

—Doctora Senju —aluna vez comento el apellido de su tía— soy un chico de casi dieciocho años. ¿Qué cree que hagan conmigo? ¿Me ponen en alguna casa temporal? Nadie quiere a alguien tan grande —me cuesta un poco hablar—. Y en caso de que lo quisieran, no sabe las razones por las que me acogerían, ¿Dinero? Podría ser algo mucho peor. Todas las familias buscas niños muy pequeños para formar familias. Al menos aquí se lo que pasara.

No lo admite en voz alta, pero ambos sabemos que tengo razón. Parece un poco conmocionada y se toma su tiempo para reponerse.

—Esto no esta bien. —susurra, bastante molesta. Y aunque lo dijo lo bastante bajo, pude oírla. — ¿Ha sido tan malo antes?

Pienso en todo el daño físico que Mikoto me ha infligido, claramente nada es ni remotamente parecido a esto. A si que solo niego con la cabeza.

— Esto puede ponerse peor, ¿Has pensado en eso? Podrías morir si empeora.

Pienso en toda la información sobre los drogadictos. Siempre vuelven a caer en los hábitos. ¿Mikoto seria capaz de hacer que pagara por sus deudas? ¿Aun cuando eso signifique que su único hijo pueda morir a causa de eso?

—Podríamos intentar ayudarte...

—No —el esfuerzo de hablar esta pasándome factura, pero no puedo detenerme—. No podría seguir viendo a Sakura si se entera de toda esta situación. Ya suficiente ha hecho por mi, como para dejar que además cargue con esto.

Tsunade me mira.

—Sakura es fuerte, y solo quiere ayudarte. Deberías confiar más en ella.

—No lo haga. —le pido.

—No se trata de Sakura, se trata de ti y tu bienestar. Además de tu vida.

—Exacto, y le estoy diciendo que no haga nada. Si puede tener algún problema con tenerme aquí. Legal o lo que sea. Me iré, pasare algunos días en otro lugar.

Ella no responde, en cambio, hace una pregunta: — ¿No pasara nada si no te reportas en casa?

—Nadie va a llamar a la policía, créame. —recuerdo la cara de Mikoto, aun con la preocupación y la angustia, tenia un rastro de alivio y felicidad al ver pagada su deuda. Ni muerta se arriesgaría a llamar a la policía e ir a la cárcel.

Se sorprende, tanto por que lo haya dicho sin vacilar y como es la realidad. Como porque hable en plural. Admitiendo que es mas de una persona. Resopla, entre molesta e indignada. Pero resignándose a que no diré nada más.

—Tu ganas mocoso, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, que deberá ser el suficiente para que te repongas. No puedes andar por la vida con tales heridas. Pero si tu medica empeora, yo misma te llevare al hospital.

—Hecho. —llegamos a un acuerdo.

Se levanta claramente fatigada, y camina a paso lento hasta la puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta para abrirla.

Antes de que la abra, se gira un poco.

—No deberías permitir que esto siga pasando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	14. Chapter 14

~~~QUERIDOS LECTORES~~~

Como ven, esto desafortunadamente no es un capitulo. Pero tampoco es algo malo.

NO VOY A DEJAR INCONCLUSLA LA ADAPTACIÓN.

Si bien no he subido nada en más de un mes, no es por gusto ni nada parecido, la verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo de hacer cosas mas que dormir y trabajar (odio las obligaciones). Añadiendo que el cargador de mi laptop murió, no he podido avanzar ni una palabra.

No voy a mentirles, no tengo una fecha estimada para actualizar, podría ser la siguiente semana o en otro mes. Pero derinitivamnete voy a terminarlo.

Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, como lectora se lo frustarnte y odioso que dejen a la mitad una historia que me gusta. Asi como también les pido un poco de comprensión.

Sin mas, les dejo. Pueden dejar todo tipo de comentarios, nada va a ser rechazado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Capitulo Catorce

El desafortunado incidente ocurre al principio de las vacaciones de otoño, por lo que no tenemos que ir a la escuela hasta el miércoles siguiente a Acción de Gracias. Me paso esos días encerrado en el departamento de Tsunade. Donde toda la familia de Sakura está acompañándome en cada momento que tienen libre. Al principio tengo prohibido salir de la habitación, así que las chicas pasan horas enteras intentando ganarme en cartas, lo que no ocurre y las tiene de mal humor. Por suerte no les dijeron más que sufrí un accidente, ellas no preguntaron más, son felices con tenerme todo el día para ellas. La madre de Sakura es quien mayormente esta nosotros, pero al igual que su esposo y su hermana, no puede pasar todo el día ahí. Así que realmente solo estamos las chicas, Sakura, Sasori y yo.

Después de un par de días, me es permitido andar con calma por el departamento. Por lo que nuestra área de juegos es trasladada a la sala, donde ahora pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca había sentido la calidez de estar rodeado de personas que se preocupan por mí, y a decir verdad no quiero que se acabe.

Sobre todo, la sensación de pasar tanto tiempo con Sakura. Tenerla pegada a mi lado a cualquier lado que vaya, si me voy a dormir ella me acompaña y a veces se queda dormida en un sillón en la habitación.

Durante la hora del baño Tsunade me indica que debo tener las costillas sin vendas, lo cual me facilita el baño, ya que es bastante molesto hacerlo con un brazo enyesado.

Una parte de mi me pide a gritos que acepte la ayuda de Tsunade para poder vivir así el resto de mi vida. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no con todo lo que significaría para ellos.

Y como todas las cosas buenas de la vida, mis pequeñas vacaciones se acaban. Antes de lo que nos gustaría a todos, llega el martes. El regreso a clases es mañana, y no pienso perdérmelo por nada en el mundo.

—Solo una noche más Sasuke —me pide Sakura, apoyada por Tsunade— solo quédate una noche más, te llevare a casa después de la escuela —y aunque Tsunade no está de acuerdo, también insiste.

Así es como me que quedo por esa noche. El problema es que solo tengo la ropa con la que me encontraron, y que misteriosamente desaparecieron la primer noche. Y las pijamas que Sasori me ha prestado. Ellas lo solucionan rápidamente y me dan algo de la ropa que Sasori trae de sus proyectos de la universidad. Tan solo son muestras, pero claramente son mejores que la ropa de segunda mano que visto.

Esa mañana me despierto con un extraño ánimo. Vendo fuertemente las costillas, lo que me toma varios minutos más de lo usual, el dolor ha disminuido considerablemente en estos días, lo que solamente me deja con un dolor y cansancio por la falta de condición. Sin embargo aún tengo un color en algunos golpes y marcas por todos lados. Mi labio aun esta algo hinchado, lo que no me ha permitido besar a Sakura tanto como quisiéramos.

El trayecto a la escuela es tranquilo y silencioso, con una ligera nevada de fondo. Sakura insistió tanto en regresarme mi chaqueta, pero ya que también visto un abrigo, no tuvo argumento para hacerlo. Pero la viste hoy y con eso es suficiente para mí.

Ella ya se encargó de correr la voz entre sus amigos sobre mi "accidente". Sabiendo que su palabra llegara a cada rincón de la escuela. Aunque sigue molesta conmigo por no decirle lo que ha pasado.

Extrañamente, mi "accidente" me hace receptor de una amabilidad y simpatía por parte de todos. Tal vez porque esta vez sí me veo como si me hubieran dado una paliza. No solo no intentan hacerme algún tipo de daño, ellos realmente son amables, deteniendo la puerta cuando entro o algo de algún lugar, sosteniendo mis libros por momentos. Lo que realmente me agrada es que mayormente estas acciones son por parte de los amigos cercanos a Sakura, así que no es tan incomodo como parece. Al cruzarme con Naruto en los pasillos, no solo veo su satisfacción por mis lesiones, también su ira por la atención que recibo.

Después de la escuela, Sakura trata de convencerme de que pase uno o dos días mas con su familia, específicamente esta vez en su casa. Tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol y más para negarme a su ayuda, más aun cuando me suplica con sus ojos que acepte su oferta. No creo que Tsunade le haya dicho algo, pero Sakura no es tonta, y algo debe sospechar.

Al final se rinde cuando sigo negándome, alegando que ya pase bastante tiempo fuera de casa.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte a casa, el piso esta resbaladizo y podrías lastimarte. —empieza.

Así comienza una nueva discusión sobre eso. Pero esta vez Sakura no quiere rendirse. Acordamos que podrá llevarme, pero será frente a la casa de a lado y no saldrá de su auto sin importar lo que pase. Cuando llegamos, ella me retiene unos minutos en un abrazo que respondo sin dudarlo, nos besamos suavemente y al separarme de ella, noto el pequeño bulto en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Al ver que es noto de inmediato el teléfono celular.

—No —me niego, intentando dejar el aparato en sus manos.

—Papá me pidió dártelo —empieza cuando intento devolvérselo, lo que no puedo ya que vuelve a ponerlo en mi mano, envolviendo sus manos en la mía—. Pertenecía a un empleado de su oficina que ya no trabaja para él. Paga cada mes para que este guardado en un cajón. Les preocupa que no tengas uno en caso de emergencia. Por favor.

—Sabes que no puedo...

—Anda. Por mí. Tiene todos los números de la familia programados, solo tendrías que hacer una llamada y nos tendrías aquí de inmediato.

—Sakura...

—Solo es temporal —ella toma mi vacilación y sigue—, si no lo tomas te obligare a vivir en mi casa hasta que aceptes tenerlo.

Le sonrió: —eso es bastante cruel de tu parte.

Ríe un poco y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Por favor, las chicas no me dejaran entrar si no lo aceptas.

Me rindo.

—Tú ganas. —a pesar de que su táctica es una mentira, le ha funcionado y ella lo sabe.

Me muestra cómo usarlo y por suerte capto todo la primera. Ella tiene, obviamente, programado su número como el primero en marcación rápida. Nos besamos por otro par de minutos antes de que sea capaz de soltarme.

—Te extrañare esta noche —me dice en un puchero.

Aprieto su mano levemente.

—Te llamare esta noche, ¿Ok?

—De acuerdo. —por fin me suelta y salgo del auto. Espero hasta que su auto de la vuelta a la calle. Entonces suelto un largo suspiro mientras camino a casa, todo sigue completamente igual. Pero dentro no es escucha sonido alguno, todo está completamente silencioso.

La puerta rechina al abrirla y entro sin preocuparme de eso. La puerta de la habitación de ellos se abre estrepitosamente y los pasos de alguien corriendo se escuchan por el pasillo y las escaleras. Estoy a media sala cuando veo a Mikoto al pie de la escalera, pálida, ojerosa, delgada y con un semblante de felicidad y alivio en su cara.

— ¡Sasuke! —antes de que pueda evitarlo, ella salta sobre mí, abrazándome. Por su impulso y mi aun débil estabilidad, caemos al suelo, yo debajo de ella. Se abraza de mi cuello y solloza— ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento!

Me quedo completamente en blanco, nunca, ni en mis más sueños locos, pensé que esto podría pasar. Sin embargo estoy completamente tenso, la ira que tengo no es ni mínimamente aplacada con esto.

Se separa de mí, detallando los daños, así como mi nuevo semblante. Y vuelve a llorar y pedirme perdón por un largo rato. No tengo la más mínima intención de perdonarla o cualquier cosa parecida, así que cuando el cuerpo empieza a dolerme sé que debo quitarla de encima.

—Mikoto —se ve claramente sorprendida por como la llamo—, debo ir a descansar.

—Claro, lo lamento. —me ofrece su ayuda para levantarme, la cual rechazo. Se ve triste, aunque no sé exactamente porque. Sin decir más camino a paso lento hacia las escaleras, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda. Pero no puedo voltear, no puedo darme el lujo de volver y perdonarla.

Tan solo aprieto mi mano hasta sentir el dolor de las uñas enterrándose en la palma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo tipo de vida se abre para mi esa tarde, porque es mi brazo izquierdo el que está roto, y aun cuando puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas solo. Tardo demasiado en hacerlas. Lo que provoca que sea ayudado en la escuela —mayormente por amigos de Sakura— así como en casa. Mikoto no deja de sorprenderme, ella se encarga de absolutamente de todo en casa. Ni una sola vez soy llamado para hacer algo, por más mínimo que sea, lo que me da la oportunidad de ir a casa de Sakura la mayoría de las tardes.

Tsunade parece estar tranquila con esto, cada tarde pasa por lo menos un par de minutos a revisar que mis heridas vayan progresando correctamente. Lo que creo, influye en que me recupere más rápidamente que otras veces.

Shion se asegura de mostrarme su vasta colección de fotografías, donde curiosamente aparece mayormente Sakura. A cambio le doy mi palabra de que en cuanto me quiten el yeso, seré fotografiado en una sesión para ella. Mientras veo las fotos restantes aparece una de toda su familia, con sus abuelos y Tsunade. Entonces un recuerdo olvidado aparece y no puedo evitar reírme.

El primer día de clases, se presentó diciendo que cuando fuera grande sería la mejor doctora del mundo. Y tras una breve demostración de como limpiar una raspada de un compañero, que casualmente se había caído, todos le creímos. Y por los siguientes años no paraba de repetir cada que había un accidente, por más mínimo que fuera, ella sería doctora y se encargaría de curar a todos.

Les comento a las chicas sobre esto, quienes claramente lo encuentran gracioso y aprovechan para burlarse de ella. Empiezan a llamarla "Sakura-quien-será-la-mejor-doctora-del-mundo" como un sobrenombre largo.

Cada noche cuando regreso a casa, mi cena está servida en la mesa y Mikoto dormida en el sillón. Quien se despierta de inmediato y empieza a hacerte toda clase de preguntas sobre mi día y si me duele algo. Los primeros días no pude evitar ser cortante y frio, pero ella está haciendo bastante esfuerzo y poniendo de su parte para que funcione, así que me rindo y empiezo a hablar con poco con ella. Además no parece que haya recurrido de nuevo al alcohol o a los medicamentos, supongo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

A medida que el clima se vuelve cada vez más frio, llegando a los cero grados por la noche e intentando calentar durante el día, Sakura empieza a recogerme frente a mi casa. Ignorando mis protestas, pronto también me deja frente a esta, no puedo dejar de negarme hasta que Mikoto comenta que un día debo invitar a la linda chica que pasa por mí todos los días, es entonces cuando dejo de protestar.

Una tarde estamos solos en casa de ella. Sentados en el piso de la sala, haciendo tarea de matemáticas. Las decoraciones navideñas nos rodean completamente. Mezclando los adornos que la familia ha hecho por años, combinando con el enorme árbol de navidad. Añadiendo todos los adornos que han sido escogidos y comprados por los chicos. Cada adorno tiene la fecha y el nombre de cuando fue comprado o elaborado. Haciendo una perfecta y armónica mezcla de decoraciones.

Tsunade dijo que necesito llevar el yeso hasta año nuevo, así que sigo teniendo dificultades para hacer las cosas. Aunque no hemos avanzado mucho, ya que Sakura no se ha despegado de mí en un buen rato, ahora que tiene vía libre para besarme, aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene. Además de que ella detesta las matemáticas, no protesto mucho, ya después tendremos tiempo de que le ayude con eso.

—Sasuke —me llama entre el beso, que termina por interrumpir ya que no le prestó atención, —, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime —no puedo pensar con claridad al tenerla tan cerca.

— ¿Me dirías cualquier cosa que te preguntara? — ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Si

Levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla, pasando su pulgar donde tengo una apenas visible cicatriz en el borde de mi labio inferior. Sus ojos siguen el recorrido de su dedo cuando baja hasta mi mandíbula y encuentra otra cicatriz que delinear, lo hace tan suavemente que apenas puedo sentirlo.

Sus ojos suben hasta encontrarse con los míos, y en voz baja y suave, con una tranquilidad poco común en ella, pregunta: — ¿Quién fue él que te lastimo?

Todo se queda en silencio absoluto, mientras ella no aparta sus ojos de los míos. Tomo su mano y la alejo de mí, mientras me separo un poco de ella.

—No puedo hacerlo —mi voz sale más grave de lo normal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no confías en mí? —pregunta, con un tono de voz levemente herido.

Ella mira sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante de nuevo, pero sus hombros están tensos.

—No se trata de eso...tu eres la persona que...—por suerte alcanzo a callar la última palabra, alza la vista rápidamente, y al ver sus ojos, sé que no podré decirlo si con ello la pierdo. Con mi mano buena acaricio su mejilla, preparando las siguientes palabras—, en la que más confió, eres mi mejor amiga. Por favor, confía en mí cuando te digo que no puedo decírtelo.

Se queda completamente quieta, sin decir nada a espera de que yo diga algo más, pero no lo hago y ella suelta un suspiro largo. Aparece una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Se mueve entonces, arrodillándose frente a mí, quedando entre mis piernas, abrazándome por el cuello— Y aclaro que no estoy de acuerdo, pero puedo confiar en ti. —No deja su posición y empieza a ponerme nervioso— ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

Algo cauteloso, asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Solo amigos?

—… —no soy capaz de hacer salir una sola palabra de mi boca.

—Creí que éramos algo más. —ella acerca tanto su cara que nuestros labios se están rozando. Sintiendo la respiración del otro. — ¿Por qué, cuantos amigos hacen esto? —y entonces me besa, no soy capaz de resistirme a tomar su nuca y acercarla más si es posible.

Una sensación recorre todo mi cuerpo y no logro evitar besarla con más intensidad. El calor empieza a ser molesto pero no sigo nada, ella parece sentirse igual, pues suelta un ruidito de incomodidad, pero no rompe el beso. Estuve a punto de decirle que la amo, decirlo abiertamente. No creo poder decirlo. Sé que Naruto tiene razón y no soy suficiente para ella. Pero por alguna razón ella ha elegido estar conmigo, y voy a hacer lo posible para que no se arrepienta.

La puerta del garaje se abre y nos separamos en un instante. No somos capaces de mirarnos a la cara por unos minutos, lo que aprovechamos para calmarnos un poco. Pronto toda su familia entra y nos saludan efusivamente. Con ellos, el ambiente se aligera, creando una atmosfera completamente diferente. Con su llegada somos obligados a terminas el trabajo, lo que no nos cuesta mucho trabajo, pero aún me sigo distrayendo cada vez que su mano se encuentra con la mía.

Más tarde, cuando es hora de que vaya, la señora Haruno me detiene antes de poder acabar mi café.

— ¿Sakura ya te dijo sobre el viaje a Suna? —suelta de la nada.

Mis ojos viajan hasta Sakura, que baja la mirada a su taza mientras yo la miro mal.

—No mamá, aun no le decía.

—Oh —solo eso dice antes de fingir que no ha pasado nada y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bu-bueno, sé que son fechas para pasarlo con la familia, pero de verdad nos gustaría que pudieras acompañarnos...claro, si no te ocasiona ningún problema —se apresura a decir.

Me quedo sin habla, solo mirándola como se pone nerviosa. ¿Vacaciones?... ¿vacaciones junto a ella?

—Tenemos una casa cerca del centro, pasamos ahí las vacaciones cada que podemos, es casi una tradición. —menciona la madre de Sakura.

—No lo sé... —ambas me ven como esperando que diga que sí, y eso me gustaría, pero Mikoto está mejorando, si la dejo sola no sé lo que pasaría, añadiendo que no tengo dinero para un viaje como esos— verán...en las vacaciones lo aprovecho para hacer cosas en casa...—veo como la sonrisa de Sakura empieza a flaquear— uhm... podría preguntar en casa, pero no aseguro nada.

Mi pequeña molestia esta por decir algo, pero su madre se le adelanta.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón. No puede decidir ahora, pero en cuanto tus padres te den una respuesta, dínoslo. El viaje es en tan solo dos semanas.

Iniciamos una conversación corta sobre otro tema y es hora de irme. Sakura insiste en acompañarme a casa, resolviéndolo en que solo hasta la esquina de su calle.

Caminamos lentamente, por fortuna el viendo no sopla, pero la nieve le da un toque suave a todo.

Busco con la mirada a Sakura, quien rehúye de mí. Fingiendo que no me debe una explicación.

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclama, cuando por fin no puede más— iba a decírtelo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para que no te sintieras presionado. Sé que si te lo pedía, harías todo para ir, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas en casa.

¿En casa? ¿A caso sabe algo? Me mira suplicante, solo suspiro y la pego a mi pecho, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Si no puedes ir, encontraremos algo que hacer en la cuidad. No me iré sin ti.

—Tus iras a Suna sin importar si voy o no, son vacaciones familiares y no te las perderás por mí.

—Pero...—antes de que pueda seguir la miro mal, ella solo se esconde en mi abrigo.

—Preguntare en casa ¿Vale? —ella salta de felicidad al saber que podría ir.

Pasan unos minutos más antes de que me deje ir a casa. Entre besos de despedida y uno que otro resbalón por la nieve. Logro irme en menos de veinte minutos.

De camino a casa el cielo está completamente obscuro y despejado, sin ninguna estrella. A pesar de que no es tarde realmente las calles están vacías y apenas pasan un par de autos por las calles.

En casa, encuentro a Mikoto dormida sobre el sillón, esta vez no hay cena esperándome, pero si un café sobre la mesa y un sobre amarillo. Este último tiene escrito el nombre de ella como destinatario y el logro impreso de una compañía que no distingo.

— ¿En que estas metida ahora? —susurro, teniendo el sobre en mis manos. Estoy muy tentado en abrirlo, pero lo dejo tal y como estaba en la mesa. Ella ha trabajado muy duro para cambiar y se merece esa confianza.

Despierto suavemente a Mikoto, quien de inmediato se levanta ofreciéndome preparar algo rápido de comer. Cosa que no le permito hacer y la mano directamente a dormir.

Esa noche duermo de un tirón, por suerte el día siguiente es sábado. Y por un extraño motivo duermo hasta pasado medio día. La pantalla del teléfono brilla con todos los mensajes que Sakura me ha mandado. ¿A caso no tiene otra cosa que hacer? El último me recuerda mi misión de hoy...

 _No se te olvide preguntar!_

Después de una corta conversación con ella por mensajes. Me levanto y bajo a la cocina.

Mis padres están almorzando juntos. Sin hablarse, pero el ambiente es tranquilo y me recuerda al pasado...

 _Como cada mañana, bajaba corriendo las escaleras ya vestido con el uniforme escolar. Mikoto servía el desayuno mientras Fugaku revisaba unos documentos del trabajo._

—Sasuke —ella me sonríe y señala la silla frente a ella. Tomo asiento y me sirvo en un plato del sartén en la mesa—, me alegra que bajaras, estaba a punto de subir por ti.

Fugaku, quien lee el periódico, lo baja y la mira, ella solo asiente. Los miro cauteloso ¿Qué traman? Hace años que no tiene una plática amistosa, o si quiera sin gritos, ¿y ahora ya son camaradas de nuevo?

— ¿Qué pasa? —no puedo evitar preguntarles, ellos se dan una mirada rápida y después fijan la mirada en mí.

—Sasuke...—empieza ella— veras...

Salgo corriendo de casa tal y como estoy. Descalzo y con la pijama puesto, que por suerte es una simple playera obscura y un pantalón deportivo.

Ni si quiera se a dónde voy, mis piernas parecen tener vida propia pero necesito alejarme lo más que puedo de la casa. Sus caras serias se niegan a abandonar mi mente.

 _…_ _...Se llama Itachi, tiene veintidós y quiere conocerte._

Toda la gente que me ve pasar no disimula su curiosidad y señalan en mi dirección. Lo que no puede importarme menos. Sin embargo sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

 _…_ _..habíamos perdido contacto con la familia de tu padre y la mía, pero de alguna forma nos encontró._

Cuando me doy cuenta de donde estoy ya es tarde.

—Voy —se escucha una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. Apenas pasan unos segundos cuando la puerta frente a mí se abre. Una sorprendida y con manchas de pintura, chica pelirrosa está frente a mí— ¿Pero... Sasuke?

Tan solo puedo abrazarla, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Ella aun esta aturdida, pero torpemente responde el abrazo.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sah —susurro cerca de su oído, ella tiembla ligeramente —. Por favor... solo quédate así un momento.

Ella no agrega nada más, y me permito olvidar todo por unos cuantos minutos. Aun no puedo procesar aquello, sin embargo, aquí con ella no me importa en lo más mínimo.

 _…_ _.Va a venir durante las vacaciones de navidad. Sin embargo nos ha pedido permiso para que vayas con él a donde vive por unos días. Creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer por ambos._

 _—_ _Mamá, ¿Por qué no tengo abuelos como los demás niños? —vi como claramente como sus hombros se tensaron, pero los relajo antes de voltear a verme. Tal vez no debí hacer la pregunta._

 _—_ _Bueno, cada familia es diferente, así como algunos niños tiene más o menos hermanos, otros no tiene tanta familia. Hay algunos que no tiene ninguna familia._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar, ella se veía calmada, pero sus manos temblaban un poco._

 _—_ _¡Ven acá! —sin poder evitarlo, me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, no podía parar de reír— Hoy estas muy curioso, ¿Paso algo en la escuela?_

 _Antes de contestarle, intento recuperar aire._

 _—_ _A un compañero paso a recogerlo su abuelo. Pero a mí nunca me han ido a recoger salvo ustedes._

 _—_ _Ven —señalo el lugar junto a ella en el sillón, me senté y ella me abrazo— Sé que tienes muchas preguntas más. Pero aun eres algo pequeño para comprender las respuestas, cuando seas más grande, prometo que responderé a todas ellas. ¿Está bien?_

 _—_ _Supongo —ella me sonrió y supe que lo cumpliría..._

Por la noche mis ojos se niegan a cerrarse, aun cuando ya han pasado varias horas y me parece tonto estar dándole vueltas al asunto, no puedo evitar sentir que algo no me cuadra. Todo es tan repentino.

A Sakura por su puerto le alegro, pero también le entristeció que no pudiera ir con ellos. De verdad deseaba que fuera con ellos. Aunque le consuela que no pasare todas las vacaciones encerrado en casa.

Cuando regrese a casa, solo Mikoto estaba, tan enfrascada estaba en la cocina que no tuve ganas de interrumpirla. Solo subí a mi habitación en silencio.

 _...veras...tienes un primo, se llama Itachi, tiene veintidós y quiere conocerte._

#########################################################################################################

 **¡Hola!**

 **Si lo se, pff, al fin pude actualizar. Llevo como dos semanas escribiendo uno o dos párrafos, pero hoy por fin pude terminarlo de corrido.**

 **La verdad no se cuando me sea posible subir el siguiente, pero haré todo lo posible para no demorarme tanto como con este.**

 **¡51! tenemos 51 reviews, aunque suene poco, nunca espere que tuviera tantas...claro, tendría mas si actualizara mas seguido. No saben como les agradezco que se tomaran unos minutos para dejar un pequeño comentario. Así como también a todas las personas que tienen la historia en Followers y Favorites.**

 **Sin más, les dejo, intentando escribir lo mas posible para subir el siguiente.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Capitulo Quince

Las dos semanas antes de navidad se pasan más rápido de lo que me gustaría. Paso todo el tiempo que puedo con Sakura, ya que ella se ira muy temprano mañana. El camino hasta Suna solo se puede realizar en auto, y son al menos 4 horas de camino. Al parecer Sasori los alcanzara en unos días, ya que aún tiene un par de clases en la universidad.

—Sasuke —subo la mirada hasta ella, quien está demasiado cerca para mi tranquilidad— ¿Está todo bien? Llevas diez minutos viendo la taza —comenta, señalando el objeto frente a mí.

—Si —suspiro, ella parece preocupada, así que tomo su mano y la aprieto levemente— solo estoy pensando en _él._ —recalco la última palabra, le conté sobre todas mis dudas un par de días después.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo, —se levanta de la silla y me abraza por detrás, quedando su cabeza junto a la mía— deberías estar feliz de que por fin conocerás a alguien de tu familia. Además de tus padres.

—Tienes razón —beso su mejilla, y ella se sonroja levemente.

Después de nuestra pequeña platica, decido irme. Ella aún tiene mucho que empacar para mañana, pero presiento que lo hará a última hora aun si no estoy. Aun cuando el día ronda cerca de las seis de la tarde, el frio ya se siente bastante. Los pronósticos del clima dijeron que para año nuevo las cosas se pondrían aún más frías, por lo que las recomendaciones de seguridad son trasmitidas en cada noticiero y por el radio.

Durante la noche hablo con Sakura por teléfono por casi media hora. Lo que normalmente se convierte en una hora, pero como supuse no ha terminado su maleta y debe colgarme antes de tiempo. Esta realmente emocionada por el viaje, al parecer no habían vuelto a ir desde que Rina nació.

Por la noche soy despertado al menos dos veces por los mensajes constantes de Sakura, contesto algunos mientras otros definitivamente los ignoro. A eso de las 5 a.m. Me llama para decirme que van de salida, les deseo un buen viaje, la llamada termina con una promesa de que me llamara cuando hayan llegado y yo le enviare un mensaje cuando Itachi llegue.

Vuelvo a dormir, pero un par de horas después Mikoto sube por mí, alegando que necesita ayuda con unas cosas. Dándome cuenta que no podré volver a dormir, me doy un baño rápido y me visto. Tengo que pasar por él al medio día a la estación de autobuses.

Abajo, Mikoto hace el desayuno. Al parecer seremos solo nosotros dos. Así que pongo las cosas en la mesa.

— ¿Te ayudo con algo? —le pregunto al entrar a la cocina, ella salta un poco en su lugar, voltea rápidamente a verme, bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? O no, lo tengo todo bajo control, ya casi está listo. Ve a sentarte. —prácticamente me hecha de la cocina, en el lugar donde estaba ella, alcanzo a ver el sobre del otro día.

Apenas unos minutos después ya estamos desayunando. Le doy un vistazo rápido a Mikoto, parece tranquila, pero sus manos no dejan de temblar y ve el reloj cada par de minutos. Cuando nota que la observo, solo disimula y sigue comiendo. Pero no deja de ver el reloj.

Cerca de las diez Sakura me manda un mensaje, diciendo que no puede llamarme por la mala señal del lugar, pero que llegaron bien y espera mi mensaje.

En cuanto dan las once, dejo lo que estoy haciendo. Que es limpiar las repisas altas y el librero. Ya que con el yeso Mikoto no me deja aun hacer muchas cosas.

—Iré por Itachi, —le comento, en cuanto baja las escaleras con cortinas nuevas.

—Corre, si deciden ir a algún lugar solo no lleguen muy tarde. —Asiento con la cabeza, estoy abriendo la puerta de la entrada cuando siento su mano en mi brazo izquierdo, volteo a verla y ella solo me mira algo triste— Te... Los estaré esperando para la cena, ¿De acuerdo?

—Estaremos bien —pone una sonrisa triste. Cuando salgo se queda en la puerta, despidiéndome con la mano.

Me toma cerca de cuarenta minutos poder llegar a la estación. Normalmente me toma diez minutos menos, pero con tanta nieve algunas calles están cerradas, mientras las demás están llenas de autos.

El lugar está lleno de gente con maletas y abrigos, niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Los locales de comida no se dan abasto, aunque Konoha no es un lugar muy grande realmente, está a mitad de camino de varios lugares importantes, así que deben hacer escalas para llegar a ellos.

Encuentro un lugar en el área de espera, donde muchas personas están arremolinadas. Reviso mi teléfono por si algún mensaje ha llegado, pero nada. Así que espero jugando un juego que Sakura descargo para mí, el cual juega más ella realmente.

 _"La ruta ochenta y nueve, directa desde Suna está llegando por la puerta siete. La ruta ochenta y nueve directa desde Suna está llegando por la puerta siete."_

El mensaje de los altavoces me distrae del juego. Tardo un momento en recordar que esa es la que estoy esperando.

Corro a la puerta indicada, al principio no hay nadie pero poco a poco unas cuantas personas empiezan a cruzar la puerta. De la nada más gente empieza a salir por la puerta, es cuando un chico de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja llama mi atención.

— ¡Eh, Sasuke! — de inmediato me encuentra entre toda la gente, con la mochila en la mano y el abrigo en la otra toma dirección hacia mí. La verdad es que no logro recordad algo sobre él. Sin embargo si ellos dicen que es familia, tiene que serlo. ¿No?

—Itachi —lo saludo en cuanto esta frente a mí, un choque de manos y un abrazo muy rápido es suficiente para sentirme tranquilo a su lado— ¿Un largo viaje?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, fue algo horrible. Pero la chica que se sentó a mi lado...

Mientras avanzamos por el mar de gente, charlamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. A decir verdad tengo esa sensación familiar, es diferente que con Mikoto o Fugaku, pero supongo que es normal.

Es gracioso ver como se queja del clima, él vive en Suna. Donde la mayor parte del año esta soleado y caluroso.

Tarda más de lo que pensé en preguntar por el yeso, pero al parecer Mikoto le comento algo diferente a lo que ocurrió. Es obvio que no le iba a decir lo que paso.

Decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial que está cerca de la estación. Apenas nos toma unos minutos en llegar caminando. Pasamos a comer rápidamente al área de comida, donde tarda casi media hora en decidir lo que quiere comer.

— ¿Por qué no solo elijes algo y ya? —le pregunto por décima vez, mientras siento como la paciencia se me acaba.

—Una decisión así no puede tomarse a la ligera, no todos los días comes en un centro comercial lejano de tu casa...aunque la comida sea la misma— mientras termina por decidirse, trato de relajarme un poco y le escribo a Sakura, contándole brevemente todo este tiempo.

 _"Eres un desconsiderado, ¡prometiste avisarme en cuanto lo saludaras! Pero era obvio que no lo harías, eres Sasuke -un ser frio y sin sentimientos que no complace a su linda e inocente novia ni en lo más mínimo- no podía esperar menos_

 _P.D: Tendrás que recompensarme._

 _Sakura"_

No puedo evitar reír ante su respuesta. Definitivamente le debo algo.

— ¿Quién es Sakura? —de la nada Itachi está detrás mío, leyendo el mensaje.

—Na-nadie —lo más rápido que puedo, guardo el teléfono y hago como si no pasara nada.

El deja la bandeja con la comida de ambos en la mesa, me sorprendo un poco. Ya que nunca lo vi ir por ella. En la bandeja hay dos tazones de Ramen, una enorme ensalada con tomates, dos latas de gaseosa y una orden de dangos.

Lo miro curioso, la combinación es algo rara.

— ¿Qué? Solo come —me ordena, mientras toma su tazón y empieza a comer. A momentos murmura cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero suena a algo como "si no le gusta él hubiera elegido" y "su novia tiene razón, es un desconsiderado".

Me da un tic en el ojo al escuchar lo último, pero decido ignorarlo y empiezo a comer.

Él prácticamente devora su orden de dangos. Mientras la ensalada no dura mucho, los tomates están realmente deliciosos. Al terminar damos una vuelta por todo el lugar.

Entramos en librerías, tiendas de música y videojuegos. Incluso Itachi entra a una tienda de mascotas, donde su facha de chico cool se acaba al verlo en el piso, rodeado de cachorros mordiéndolo.

Después de disculparnos en la tienda, seguimos vagando otro poco.

Al pasar por una tienda en antigüedades, un pequeño destello capta mi atención, en el aparador exhiben toda clase de joyas y adornos. En el fondo de un alhajero que tiene toda la pinta de ser bastante antiguo brilla un punto verde.

Unos golpes en el vidrio llaman mi atención. Un hombre mayor indica que entre a la tienda. Itachi esta un par de locales adelante, coqueteando patéticamente con la chica que trabaja ahí.

Entrando a la tienda me siento raramente nostálgico, todo parece combinar tan armoniosamente que daría pena llevarse algo.

—Eh chico, aquí. —el hombre de antes esta tras el mostrador. La ropa que viste concuerda con el lugar, clásica y elegante— me parece que observabas esto.

En sus manos tiene el alhajero, que deja sobre la barra, con la mano me indica que me acerque y así lo hago.

Tomo con sumo cuidado las joyas para moverlas hasta llegar a la que llamo mi atención. Un anillo negro con una piedra verde en forma de flor. Esta elaborado de tal forma que parecen dos anillos entrelazados, uniéndose justo debajo de la flor.

No tiene etiqueta de precio y parece sumamente delicado, dando la impresión de que se romperá con cualquier cosa.

—Ah, con que es ese —volteo a ver al hombre, que tiene una sonrisa. Me pide el anillo, de inmediato se lo doy— este anillo tiene una historia llena de amor y odio. Si me permites contártela...

 _"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Existió un hombre lleno de odio y venganza, que perdió lo que más amaba en la vida a muy temprana edad. Jurando que vengaría lo que perdió, hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance y más para obtener el poder de lograr su meta._

 _En esa época existió una joven, muy bella e inteligente, que dio todo por el hombre en la época de su juventud. Nunca se dio por vencida sin importar lo que fuera, incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo._

 _Pero no fue suficiente, aquellos sentimientos que invadían el corazón del hombre fueron más fuertes que otra cosa. Dañando a decenas de personas a su alrededor._

 _Estaba cegado por la ira, caminando en la obscuridad sin importarle lo que pasara con él o los demás._

 _Al final cuando se dio cuenta que su vida había sido una mentira, no soporto el peso de sus acciones. Con mucha ayuda, la joven logro hacerle ver lo bueno de la vida._

 _Haciéndole ver que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad."_

—…terminaron juntos, pero el peso de las accione del hombre les trajeron muchos problemas, ya que nadie vio con buenos ojos esa unión— mientras me cuenta, juguetea con el anillo en sus manos— este anillo representa una promesa, forjado con elementos y sentimientos. La promesa de que en otra vida, el hombre le daría una vida mejor a la joven que acepto pasar la eternidad a su lado.

La historia me deja sin habla, a decir verdad es bastante trágica, pero sumamente interesante. Por la forma en que la conto, no lo está diciendo todo.

—Abuelo, ¿Otra vez estas inventado historias para que los clientes compren? —un chico de unos catorce años está cargando una caja, mirando con mala cara al hombre. Quien se ríe levemente— disculpe a mi abuelo, es un buen hombre, pero suele inventar cosas.

— Inari ¿Qué te he dicho? No frente a los clientes.

— Pues deja de inventarles cosas. — agrega el chico, antes de irse por una puerta, que supongo es la bodega.

—Te pido una disculpa, está bastante molesto porque pronto nos mudaremos. Te diré lo que hare, necesito sacar toda la mercancía posible antes de la mudanza, toda la tienda tiene descuento, y le agregare uno extra al anillo si te lo llevas. Y si quieres otro descuento puedo dártelo, si prometes venir el fin de semana siguiente a ayudarme con la mudanza. El anillo es de oro negro genuino, y la piedra es una esmeralda...—me pongo pálido al escuchar de que esta hecho el anillo, ¡debe costar una fortuna!

Mientras sigue hablando, comenta el precio, y suspiro. No puedo pagar eso, pero poco a poco empieza a agregar los descuentos. Dando un total del precio. Tengo tres cuartas partes del dinero en casa, tal vez si...

—Empáquelo, nos lo llevamos. —por segunda vez en el día, Itachi aparece de la nada.

—Perfecto —el hombre camina feliz a la parte trasera de la tienda silbando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —parece muy relajado.

—Es para tu chica, ¿No? Entonces quita esa cara, si quieres pagármelo compra la pizza esta noche.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, el hombre vuelve con una pequeña caja en sus manos, aterciopelada y de color negro. La sola caja debe costar bastante.

—La caja va de regalo —me guiña el ojo. Itachi paga antes de que pueda negarme y salimos de ahí, yo con la caja en el abrigo.

— ¿Porque lo hiciste?

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día necesite un favor y tu podrás pagármelo entonces.

No soy capaz de agregar nada más. ¿Esto se siente tener alguien que se ocupe de ti?

En silencio salimos del centro comercial para ir a casa. En el autobús Itachi vuelve a coquetear con algunas chicas, pero lo hace tan mal que no puedo evitar reírme de él.

Cuando llegamos a casa, él y Mikoto se saludan de una forma tan seca que me da impresión de que no se conocen. Pero descarto la idea, solo es mi imaginación.

La cena transcurre de manera normal. Ellos no dejan de charlar como viejos conocidos. Apenas abro la boca, pero se siente bastante bien tener otra persona en casa.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Fugaku llegue, sorprendentemente sobrio. Y al igual que con Mikoto, sus gestos y acciones parecen muy forzadas. Supongo que se debe que hace años no se ven.

Pasadas las once, después de mucha platica y anécdotas poco interesantes. Todos nos vamos a dormir.

Itachi se queda en el sillón, donde a pesar de lo incomodo se queda dormido de inmediato. Parece muy acostumbrado.

No logro dormir por varias horas, dando vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, solo mirando la pequeña caja aterciopelada en el pequeño buro. Ahora no estoy tan seguro de poder dárselo. No es un simple anillo. ¿Y si ella se da cuenta? ¿Lo rechazaría?... ¿Aceptara?

Decido que no importa cuanto lo piense. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar y punto.

 _…_ _Sakura... ¿te gustaría..._

 _########################################################################_

 **¡Hola! ¿como están?**

 **Claramente no me he tardado tanto como la ultima vez, y la verdad es algo corto. Espero les guste tanto como a mi. No tenia planeado integrar a Itachi, pero al ver todas las posibilidades no pude resistirme.**

 **La historia esta yendo por un lado completamente diferente al que planee en un principio. Pero ya que es una adaptación no le veo el mayor problema. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Sin más, les dejo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo Dieciséis

La casa cambia completamente con la presencia de otra persona. Parece más pequeña, pero también tiene un aire cálido y cómodo. Sin embargo también hay un ambiente algo tenso, pero solamente es cuando Mikoto e Itachi se quedan solos. Parece haber viejos rencores entre ellos, o al menos un no tan amigable lazo familiar.

Y lo más extraño es que Mikoto ha estado bastante nerviosa desde que él llego a casa. No para de verlo de reojo y siempre parece menos tensa cuando no están en la misma habitación. Me da la impresión de que está esperando algo, no precisamente bueno.

Por otra parte, apenas he hablado con Sakura en estos días. El lugar donde se están quedando tiene mala recepción de teléfono, por lo que nos hemos limitado a unos cuantos mensajes al día. Me cuenta a donde van, lo que hacen y lo mucho que me extraña.

Los primeros días solo salimos de la casa para darle un pequeño tour a Itachi, a quien le parece encantadora la cuidad. Aun cuando odia la nieve.

Pedimos comida a domicilio y nos tiramos en la sala a ver películas por el mal tiempo. También tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo cuando el intenta ligar con una de las vecinas. Quien no solo es menor que yo, también es bastante tímida y no habla prácticamente con nadie.

La semana pasa rápidamente, y cuando llega el sábado. Vamos tal y como prometimos a la tienda de cosas antiguas. Ahí nos espera el dueño y su nieto. Aun entre los cuatro tardamos casi todo el día con las cosas restantes. Al final nos dan una caja musical, no la aceptamos al principio pero el insisten tanto que no nos queda otra.

Decidimos dársela a Mikoto, quien está encantada con ella.

Cerca de las siete, Itachi recibe una llamada, parece algo sorprendido y alegre con quien sea que le ha llamado.

— ¿Dónde?... ¿de verdad?...si si, nos vemos ahí. —se levanta de un salto del sillón, no sé cómo lo hace. Yo estoy muerto— vamos holgazán, vístete.

— ¿Para? —lo miro curioso.

—Vamos a una fiesta.

Increíblemente Itachi tiene conocidos en Konoha, o solo decidieron hacer la fiesta en la ciudad. Mientras nos alistamos, él consigue la dirección exacta. Pensé que podía confiar en Mikoto, pero al final también me dijo que fuera. Pero sus expresiones me dicen que no le convence del todo que vaya.

De camino estoy casi congelándome, bastante molesto por que me obligara a venir y algo preocupado del semblante de Mikoto. Al llegar no puedo más que sorprenderme, la casa es sumamente grande, diría que es casi el doble que la de Sakura.

Si afuera estoy muriendo de frio, dentro tengo las ganas de quitarme toda la ropa. La música está a todo volumen y la gente no hace más que bailar en el centro, es una marea de gente que no parece importarle que decenas de personas más los observen.

— ¡Eh, Itachi! —Ambos volteamos, un tipo de cabello plateado con la camisa abierta y un colgante extraño se acerca al nombrado— pensamos que no vendrías.

— ¿Bromeas? Las fiestas de Pein no son como para perderlas.

— ¿Quién es el pequeño? —pregunta, cuando repara en mí.

—Él es Sasuke —una chispa de reconocimiento brilla en los ojos del tipo, mientras una sonrisa extraña adorna su cara— Sasuke, él es Hidan, un compañero de la universidad.

—Como sea, vayamos, nos esperan arriba. —el peliplata empieza a caminar por donde vino sin preocuparse de que lo sigamos. Itachi me hace una seña con la cabeza y vamos detrás de él.

Caminamos entre tanta gente que si bien saludan a Itachi o a Hidan, no es nadie que reconozca de la ciudad. Al pasar junto a una mesa con todo tipo de bebidas, los dos toman varios vasos rojos y me indican que yo también lo haga. Así, con muchas bebidas, por fin salimos de la marea de gente y subimos una escalera.

Arriba hay otra especie de sala, pero esta es más pequeña y cómoda. La gente aquí solo bebe tranquilamente y charlan. Extrañamente la música llega nítida, pero no es ni una cuarta parte del ruido de abajo.

— ¡Al fin! —una chica peliazul y un piercing debajo del labio corre a nosotros y toma un vaso, para después besar la mejilla de Itachi— Tardaste demasiado ¿Qué hacías?

—Si me hubieran avisado antes, no habría llegado tan tarde. —la chica solo resopla y vuelve por donde vino.

—Ella es Konan, está un poco loca, pero es buena persona.

Después de que me presenta con su grupo de amigos, el cual por cierto, me aclaran que no está completo, ya que faltan unos cuantos. Todos empiezan a platicar amenamente, un poco exaltados por el alcohol.

Solo me dedico a beber del vaso en mi mano, que no es más que cerveza. Itachi no deja de verme de reojo, pero no intenta integrarme en la conversación.

Varias horas después, estoy completamente borracho, o al menos es creo. Nunca había bebido antes. El ruido abajo parece ir acabándose de a poco lo que mentalmente agradezco, ya que empezaba a ser molesto.

Algunos de los amigos de Itachi se han ido a las habitaciones a dormir. No sé de quién sea la casa, al parecer alguien del grupo, así que supongo que está bien.

Cuando por fin parece que todo esto se acabó, me levanto tambaleante del sillón, tengo unas enormes ganas de ir al baño. Itachi solo me ve, también algo borracho pero claramente mejor.

—Ten cuidado, o te harás daño —sé que solo se preocupa, pero no puedo hacer más que reírme, ¿A una caída le llama daño?— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —le contesto, pero no quito la sonrisa en mi casa—solo pensé que tu vida fue bastante tranquila si le llamas dañarse a una caída pequeña.

Su semblante cambia a uno confundido, está por decir algo pero decido que esto puede esperar y retomo mi camino al baño. Cuando vuelvo Itachi esta bebiendo de nuevo. Al verme, sé que va a seguir con el interrogatorio.

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo fue ti infancia? —esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero dura poco para cambiarla por furia. ¿Quiere saberlo?

—No tienes ni la menor idea ¿Verdad? Ella no te lo dijo —rio secamente— Por supuesto que no iba a decírtelo. No es tan estúpida...aunque a veces lo parece... ¿sabes? Hubiera dado lo que fuera por conocerte antes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cada vez parece más confundido.

— ¿Ves esto? —Alzo el brazo con el yeso— te va a encanta la historia detrás...

##################################################

Cuando despierto, tengo un dolor de cuello y cabeza horribles. No sé qué es lo que me duele más. Todos lo que aún están dormidos parecen muertos, y lo que están levantados, zombies.

No tengo la menor idea de que hora es, pero por la escaza luz que se cuela por las cortinas, diría que bastante tarde ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Itachi aparece de la nada tirándome el abrigo a la cara.

—Es hora de irnos —está bastante serio, y parece algo enojado. Pero sea lo que sea, no creo que sea conmigo.

—Oye, no hice nada anoche ¿cierto? —no parece esperárselo, por la cara que pone— ¿Si lo hice? No recuerdo nada después de que Deidara bailara en la mesa.

Duda un poco, y es claro que quiere decir tantas cosas, pero al final no hace nada.

—Tranquilo, no le diré a tu novia de como coqueteabas con un chico —suspiro aliviado, por lo menos sé que no hice nada. Itachi parece más calmado después de esa pequeña conversación.

De camino a casa nadie habla, pero por alguna razón presiento que no es porque no tengamos algún tema de conversación. Tengo la sensación de que algo cambio anoche. Y no sé si sea para mal.

En cuanto llegamos Mikoto salta del sillón para recibirnos.

— ¿Están bien? Creí que llegarían un poco más temprano. ¿Tienen hambre? Puedo prepararles algo rápido... —esta por decir algo más, pero al ver el semblante de Itachi nada sale de su boca.

—Sasuke —me llama— ve y empaca para una semana. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Estoy algo confundido, pensé que nos iríamos mañana temprano. ¿Qué paso realmente anoche?

—Ve —Mikoto me dedica una sonrisa, no puedo ver a Itachi, ya que esta de espaldas pero parece bastante tenso.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio y subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo. Guardo toda la ropa necesaria para el viaje, pero evito llevar cosas abrigadoras ya que en Suna debe estar haciendo un calor horrible.

Mientras acomodo un par de cosas la caja con el anillo viene a mi mente. Saco la pequeña caja del buro y me dejo caer en la cama. Sé que entre más lo piense, menos tendré el valor de dárselo.

Vuelvo a ponerlo en su lugar y termino de empacar. Afortunadamente guarde esa mochila que lleve al campamento hace varios años. No creí que volvería a usarla pero me pareció mala idea tirarla.

Mientras bajo las escaleras logro escuchar murmullos, pero ellos no están en la sala.

— ¡Voy a decírselo! —escucho como alguien habla bastante fuerte dentro de la cocina, por la voz reconozco que es Itachi.

— ¡Anda, díselo! — ¿Por qué Mikoto y el discuten? — ¡Si estás muy seguro que él lo entenderá no sé qué esperas!

— ¡Eres una...—decido intervenir antes de que termine esa frase y entro a la cocina. Están de frente, bastante alterados y se sobresaltan aún más cuando me ven entrar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —un silencio se instala en ese momento, solo sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchan en todo el lugar. Itachi sale sin decir nada mientras Mikoto solo se da la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

—Nada, no te preocupes —es ella la que habla, pero su voz esta algo apagada. Cuando da la vuelta tiene una sonrisa algo triste, pero no digo nada. Camina hasta la puerta de la cocina, quedando a un lado de mí, acerca su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla y me da un beso en ella—. Cuídate mucho ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza, ella solo camina en silencio hasta las escaleras, donde sube lo más rápido que puede y después el portazo de su habitación.

—Vamos —Itachi desde la sala me llama, con mochila en el hombro mientras revisa su teléfono.

Por un momento estoy tentado a decirle que no voy, ni si quiera sé que ha sido eso. Pero es más que obvio que ambos tienen que ver. Solo será una semana, pero me preocupa dejar a Mikoto sola, sin embargo debo confiar en que ella estará bien.

Salimos de casa sin decir nada más, y mientras recorremos la cuidad para llegar a la estación de autobuses me siento extrañamente intranquilo.

##################################################

El departamento de Itachi está en las afueras de la ciudad, el edificio no tiene elevador y el departamento de frente lo habita una pareja con niños muy ruidosos. Parece interesante vivir aquí. Aunque tengamos que subir cinco pisos caminando.

—Ponte cómodo —me indica en cuanto cierra la puerta.

El lugar no es muy grande en sí, pero lo mantiene espacioso. La cocina es pequeña y es separada de la sala por una barra-comedor. La televisión no es tan grande como lo imagine, pero combina a la perfección con el resto de los muebles.

Dejo mis cosas en el sillón mientras la vista me atrae a la ventana. Son cerca de las seis y el sol empieza a bajar lentamente, pero la luz ilumina perfectamente la ciudad, dándole un toque realmente increíble.

—Sí, vamos llegando...Te lo digo después —Itachi habla por teléfono con alguien—, pensé que hoy ibas a ir a...está bien, si, nos vemos. Hey —tardo un momento en darme cuenta que es a mí a quien le habla— ¿Te gusta la comida quemada?

##################################################

Esa noche conozco a Izumi, la aun no novia de Itachi. Quien por cierto se ofreció a cocinar la cena. ¿Vivirá sola? Si es así no entiendo cómo ha sobrevivido.

Quitando eso, me recuerda un poco a Sakura, algo más tranquila y responsable.

Nos la pasamos bastante bien, entre platicas y risas de todo lo que cuentan uno de otro. En verdad parecen una pareja que llevan bastante tiempo juntos. Ella se va cerca de las diez después de que recibe una llamada, él la acompaña abajo a tomar un taxi. Y mientras están afuera, hablo un poco con mi molesta pelirrosa por mensajes.

No me animo a decirle que estoy en Suna, a pesar de que sé que se pondrá triste ya que prometí decirle en cuanto llegara. Desde que salí de casa, ese presentimiento no me deja tranquilo.

##################################################

La semana que paso en Suna es extraordinaria, no solo porque es un ambiente completamente diferente, influye bastante que casi todo el día estamos fuera.

Si no es con Izumi a ver una película o a comer en restaurantes donde siempre conoce a alguien. Es con los amigos de Itachi, quienes la mayoría viven aquí, en partidos de basquetbol o futbol en la playa. Incluso nos colamos a una o dos fiestas. O estamos en alguna casa del grupo, con videojuegos o cartas, botanas y bebidas.

A Sakura solo la he podido ver una vez, ya que no solo nuestra agenda es apretada, también la cuidad es aún más grande que Konoha. Por lo que los traslados no son tan fáciles, aun así intentamos hablar lo más posible.

Para año nuevo hay una especie de fiesta en la playa, pero esta no será como en la mansión, solo iremos los de Akatsuki. Extrañamente una noche, un Kisame pasado de copas dijo que a partir de ese momento era un miembro no-oficial y todos lo secundaron. Definitivamente no son normales.

Así, el 31 de diciembre por la tarde, la camioneta oficial del grupo nos pasa a recoger a Izumi, Itachi y a mí al departamento de él.

La playa está a dos horas del centro, pero con la poca gente que está viajando llegamos un poco más rápido. Cuanto estacionan, un auto que reconozco de inmediato nos espera.

—Tardaron demasiado —nos reprocha el pelirrojo en cuanto empezamos a bajar las cosas, pero también nos ayuda.

— ¡Sasuke! —alguien grita detrás de mí, doy la vuelta y de inmediato un cuerpo me tira al suelo quedando sobre mí. Abrazo por instinto su cintura mientras sus labios buscan los míos.

—También te extrañe —le susurro en cuanto puedo hablar, ella solo me besa de nuevo.

Pasamos las horas faltantes en la playa, donde nos dedicamos a bailar y comer, con la música a todo volumen. Al parecer Sakura conoce a todos, ya que desde que son amigos, Sasori la ha llevado varias veces con él.

Cerca de la media noche, sacan el champagne y las copas, todos tomamos una copa y empezamos a brindar por todo y nada.

Sakura me jala para dar un pequeño paseo junto al mar, no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima. Siempre se ha visto hermosa, pero aquí la luz parece darle un toque mágico.

Estamos algo alejados del resto cuando los fuegos arteriales al otro lado de la playa empiezan a llenar el cielo. Tan solo tomados de la mano, viendo las luces. Me animo a decirle aquello que llevo tanto tiempo guardando.

—Te amo —le digo sin más. Ella voltea a verme sin tener la menor idea de que está pasando, pero en cuanto se da cuenta se lanza a abrazarme, lo que hace que terminemos dando vueltas en la arena.

— ¡Tardaste demasiado! —me reprocha, pero la sonrisa esta plantada en sus labios— Te amo

No tardamos en regresar con los demás, quienes ya solo están charlando y bebiendo junto a la fogata. Nadie dice nada cuando nos sentamos, pero sé que sospechan algo por la sonrisa de Sakura.

Las horas siguen pasando mientras nosotros solo celebramos el estar juntos.

El amanecer llega sin poder hacer nada, pero no importa realmente. Sentados en la arena, Sakura esta entre mis piernas dándome la espalda, mientras somos cubiertos por una manta. Así, juntos. Sé que ahora nada nos puede separar.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Capitulo Diecisiete

En el autobús de regreso, Itachi duerme como tronco todo el camino. Al principio solo yo viajaría a Konoha, pero Izumi tiene un par de asuntos en la ciudad y su caballero-dormilón-de-cara-bonita decidió acompañarla. Ella solo lee un libro tranquilamente a mi lado. En cambio yo no hago más que ver por la ventana.

En la estación de autobuses nos separamos, ya que ellos van al otro extremo de la ciudad y seria molesto ir cargando con la mochila por todas partes. Alegando que pasaran a vernos antes de volver a Suna.

##################################################

Abro los ojos, sin las fuerzas para hacer algo más. Todo a mí alrededor es ruido y luces que iluminan la oscuridad de la calle.

Borrosamente veo mi casa, que es lo más iluminado del lugar, mucha gente entra y sale por la puerta. Es entonces cuando sacan algo en una camilla, no logro distinguir que es, pero parece ser algo de color negro.

Alguien dice mi nombre, pero no logro saber si es a mí a quien llaman. No puedo despegar la vista de la puerta hasta que otra camilla sale por la entrada, esta está envuelta en blanco, y es entonces que volteo a la voz que me llama.

Un completo extraño esta frente a mí, sé que mueve sus labios pero no logro oír lo que sea que dice. Cada vez me siento más y más cansado, en la cara del hombre se marca la preocupación. Cierro y abro varias veces mis ojos antes de cerraros definitivamente.

Todo es tranquilidad y silencio, que no quisiera salir nunca de aquí.

##################################################

Podría decir que no recuerdo algo antes o después de haberme desmayado. Sería tan fácil huir de la realidad y fingir que todo está bien, como siempre debió ser.

Pero sería la mentira más grande del mundo. Y no solo eso.

Seria fallarme a mí mismo por ser tan débil.

Entre los lapsos de inconsciencia que cruzo todo se repite, una y otra vez. Sin darme oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Sin darme un respiro.

Todo lo que sentí en esos momentos, todo ese dolor, la angustia, el miedo... el odio. Todo se repite, sentirlo de nuevo no solo acaba con mi cordura, hace más fácil la idea de dejarlo todo.

Debo ser fuerte, debo afrontarlo y reponerme.

Pero no puedo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

##################################################

 _N_ _i si quiera_ _alcance_ _a llegar a la cocina, cuando un golpe de la nada me_ _había_ _tirado en medio de la sala. Desorientado, busque la figura femenina de donde pudo venir el golpe; pero no estaba ella, y en definitiva no espera verlo a él de nuevo._

 _S_ _us ojos grises brillaban de un modo poco normal, su_ _respiración_ _era_ _rápida_ _y_ _parecía_ _a punto de_ _saltarme_ _encima en cualquier segundo._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está?_ _—fue lo primero que pregunte, preocupado de que pudiera haber pasado en mi ausencia, él solo_ _sonrió_ _burlonamente._

 _—_ _¿_ _Después_ _de lo que paso aun te preocupas por ella?_ _—agachándose, tomo el cuello de mi camisa y jalo hasta sentarme, quedando muy cerca uno del otro. Tanto que pude ver mi reflejo en sus_ _lent_ _es_ _por un momento_ _—. Si quieres verla,_ _cumpliré_ _tu deseo. ¡_ _Tráiganla!_

 _P_ _or un momento no supe a quien le_ _hablaría_ _, pero dos chicos bajaron casi arrastrando un cuerpo, el cual se desplomo en cuanto lo soltaron. Su cabello negro se_ _esparció_ _por el suelo y su piel clara_ _parecía_ _ser ahora blanca completamente._

 _C_ _on mucho esfuerzo logro quedar arrodillada frente a nosotros. Las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos delataron los_ _días_ _sin dormir que_ _había_ _pasado, al igual que todas las marcas moradas en su rostro y brazos de todos los golpes que_ _había_ _recibido._

 _A_ _l alzar la mirada, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y_ _pánico_ _cuando me_ _reconoció_ _._

 _N_ _o estaban ahí por ella... era por mí._

 _D_ _e su chaqueta,_ _Kabuto_ _sacó un arma. Con la cual le apunto, sin duda ni miedo quito_ _el seguro._

 _—_ _Si intentas algo, la zorra de tu madre se muere._ _—entonces los otros dos se acercaron a mí, y el dolor_ _empezó_ _._

 _A_ _l principio fue puño limpio._

 _Reprimí_ _todo impulso de defenderme cuando empezaron con los_ _objetos_ _, y de la nada_ _empecé_ _a cantar como un canario._ _E_ _staba_ _seguro de que los vecinos de al lado escuchaban todo, pero no tenía ni la más_ _mínima_ _esperanza de que intervinieran o al menos llamaran a la_ _policía_ _._

 _Estábamos_ _solos._

 _Un ruido arriba detuvo los golpes,_ _parecía_ _que alguien golpeaba una puerta o una pared. Alguien hizo un ruido de disgusto._

 _—_ _Aquí no aprenden a mantenerse en silencio._ _—los tres subieron,_ _dejándonos_ _solos, de cualquier forma no_ _llegaríamos_ _muy_ _lejos en el estado que_ _estábamos_ _._

 _Mikoto_ _se acercó,_ _arrastrándose_ _y callando los quejidos de dolor que_ _salían_ _de su boca. Limpio un poco la sangre de mi labio y me miro con tristeza._

 _—_ _Todo es mi culpa, lo lamento tanto_ _Sasuke_ _—_ _intente hablar, pero un poco de tos y sangre fue todo lo que logre. Ella acomodo mi cabeza en su regazo, y acaricio mi cabello un poco._

 _El inconfundible sonido de un disparo_ _resonó_ _por toda la casa, ella solo me abrazo y las lágrimas aparecieron, mojando mi cara y cuello en el_ _proces_ _o. ¿A quién pudieron dispararle si solo_ _estábamos_ _nosotros en casa?_

 _E_ _lla_ _respondió_ _a mi pregunta silenciosa._

 _—_ _Fugaku_ _estaba en casa cuando ellos aparecieron._

 _N_ _o tuve tiempo de procesarlo, ya que casi enseguida las fuertes pisadas de alguien bajando nos alertaron ambos._

 _L_ _os dos_ _secuaces_ _parecían_ _casi aburridos, mientras_ _Kabuto_ _tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro._

 _—_ _Ustedes no pierden el tiempo, ¿Eh?_ _—_ _la tomaron del cabello,_ _arrastrándola_ _lejos de mí,_ _golpeándola_ _en el proceso._

 _A_ _punto de desmayarme, y con más fuerza de voluntad que nada. Me puse de pie._

 _—_ _De-déjenla_ _—Un segundo_ _después_ _estaba de nuevo en el piso, recibiendo otra ronda de golpes sin descanso._

 _Sé que me desmaye un lapso de tiempo corto. Los gritos de ella fueron como un impulso para abrir los ojos._

 _S_ _obre la mesa del comedor, estaban los tres sobre ella, como buitres_ _dándose_ _un_ _festín_ _con su presa._

 _N_ _o sé cómo logre ponerme de pie, mucho menos como pude apartarlos a base de golpes._ _Dejándolos_ _momentáneamente_ _fuera de combate,_ _Mikoto_ _se levantó, intentando cubrir lo más posible de piel que su rasgada ropa le_ _permitía_ _,_ _escondiéndose_ _detrás_ _de mí._

 _Apenas_ _podía_ _mantenerme de pie_ _, pero la adrenalina me obligaba a seguir despierto, soportando el dolor._

 _E_ _l que_ _parecía_ _ser el más joven de los tres se levantó primero. Y_ _a no_ _podía_ _dar un_ _paso atrás, y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, empezamos a pelear._

 _E_ _n otro momento, le hubiera ganado sin problemas, no era tan fuerte, ni tan_ _rápido_ _. Pero ahora yo tenía desventaja, y en una de las tantas veces que_ _caí_ _al piso,_ _encontré_ _el arma tirada cerca de mí._

 _Sentí_ _que_ _había_ _pasado una eternidad desde que_ _había_ _despertado, pero solo fueron unos cuantos minutos._

 _L_ _os otros dos empezaron a levantarse, claramente molestos y estaba seguro que si no actuaba_ _rápido_ _, todo_ _habría_ _sido en vano. Tome el arma, y mientras dos se acercaron a mí, dispare con_ _la mano que aun_ _podía_ _mover._

 _E_ _l ruido me dejo sordo unos cuantos segundos, vi los cuerpos sacudirse por los_ _impactos_ _de las balas y_ _después_ _caer al piso. Poco a poco un charco de sangre se_ _empezó_ _a formar al_ _rededor_ _de ellos, no pude quitar la mirada de ahí, hasta que alguien grito._

 _—_ _¡Arroja el arma!_ _—_ _Kabuto_ _grito, claramente molesto y enloquecido, mientras tenía a_ _Mikoto_ _con una_ _nevada_ _en su cuello_ _— ¡Ahora! —_ _lo hice_ _automáticamente_ _, pero él_ _la apuñalo en el pecho e hizo a un lado el cuerpo para arrojarse sobre el arma._

 _Juro que lo hice por instinto._

 _También_ _intente tomarla de nuevo, pero_ _forcejeamos_ _en el suelo, y algunos golpes después hubo un disparo._

 _É_ _l estaba sobre mi cuando_ _empecé_ _a sentir mojada mi camisa, entonces sus ojos perdieron brillo y se volvieron opacos. Su peso cayó por completo y no hice nada por varios minutos._

 _T_ _an solo ver el techo en la obscuridad, hasta que el ruido_ _empezó_ _a entrar en la casa._

 _#####################################################################_

 **¡Lamento tanto la demora!**

 **Desde hace semanas ya tenia el capitulo listo, pero no me gusto como lo había escrito y decidí reescribirlo. Lo que resulto en este. Siendo sincera, me gusto más este.**

 **Si alguien tiene una duda, sugerencia o reclamo, estoy completamente abierta para leerlos, a fin de cuentas, sin ustedes y su apoyo, no seria posible continuar la historia.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que dejan reviews, ponen en favorite o follow, así como a todas aquellas que se dan el tiempo para leer la historia. Y si bien aun faltan varios capítulos, los que han leído la novela original saben que estamos en la recta final.**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	19. Chapter 19

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personaje a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

Todo a mí alrededor parece una nube. Un lugar blanco y cómodo donde me siento en paz

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno en mi vida tiene que terminar.

Empiezo a recobrar la conciencia por partes. Primero los leves susurros que suenan lejanos, además de aquella cosa rítmica que me mantiene concentrado en algo. Después la sensación de tener el cuerpo pesado y no poder moverlo a pesar de no sentir nada que lo sujete.

Sé que estoy pasando algo por alto, pero aquí es cálido y cómodo. Tanto como para no querer recordar lo que estoy olvidando.

Alguien susurra a mi lado mientras toma mi mano levemente. El tono que usa suena tan roto y preocupado que me dan ganas de reconfortar a la persona.

Cada cierto tiempo, aunque no se cuanto exactamente, la misma voz me habla. Aunque no lo entender lo que intenta decir, algunas veces suena más preocupada y otras llena de tristeza. A veces no me habla a mí pero no logro escuchar la voz de alguien más.

La voz se vuelve el único motivo por el que no pierdo la cabeza. Todo el tiempo tengo la sensación de que me ahogo con una enorme opresión en el pecho, pero en cuanto la voz empieza a susurrar, todo eso se va.

Con el tiempo la voz empieza a hacerse nítida. Es suave y delicada. Aunque nunca pierde el tono de tristeza. Y entre más tiempo pasa empieza a tener un tono de resignación y dolor.

…yo….siento…quiero….ver…..ves…

La voz se vuelve cada vez más nítida, tanto que empiezo a lograr entender lo que dice, aunque sea por partes.

….te….ke…..suke….sasuke…

— ¡Sasuke! —abro los ojos de pronto. Lo que antes era obscuridad ahora es reemplazado por un techo blanco y una chica de cabello rosa prácticamente sobre mí.

Mis ojos se desvían a los hombres desconocidos que nos ven con incredulidad, para después empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros. Hablan tan rápido que no soy capaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación, sin embargo se que se dirigen a mí en varias ocasiones.

Hacen salir a la chica de ojos verdes, prácticamente a empujones. Antes de que salga por la puerta, puedo ver su mirada llena de alivio y por un momento, deseo llamarla con todas mis fuerzas para que se quede.

 _Sakura…. ¡Sakura! …mi Sakura…_

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _########################################################################_

Cuando los médicos se van, intento procesar todo lo que dijeron. Pero el dolor de cabeza no se va, haciendo más fácil la decisión de dejar que las drogan hagan su trabajo. Pero quiero ver sus ojos una última vez.

Parece ser que soy escuchado, ya que alcanzo ver como entra de nuevo. Algo insegura y titubeante llega hasta donde estoy para tomar mi mano, cierro los ojos susurrando tan bajo su nombre que no sé si me ha escuchado.

Sé que lo hace cuando aprieta mi mano.

—Te amo

######################################################################

Al despertar, tengo de nuevo a un equipo médico completo. Pero en vez de Sakura, Itachi está en la habitación.

No tardan en salir, asegurando que estoy progresando mejor de lo que habían pensado.

Ninguno dice nada por un par de minutos, pronto jala una silla hasta quedar a un lado de la camilla. Verlo de cerca, hace que parezca una persona diferente. Parece que ha envejecido varios años en el tiempo que estuve dormido.

— ¿Qué paso? —mi voz sale ronca y con bajo volumen, dijeron que pasarían algunos días para que volviera a la normalidad.

—La verdad no lo sé —suspira, dejándose caer en la silla— estábamos en el centro, cenando tranquilamente cuando Sasori me llamo, no entendí en ese momento absolutamente nada. Pero dijo hospital y te menciono. No lo pensamos más y antes de darme cuenta Izumi ya estaba amenazando a la recepcionista porque no quería decirnos nada.

 _"En cuanto nos dijeron lo necesario, corrimos y encontramos a Sakura y Sasori con sus padres. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, pero estabas dentro en la sala de operaciones luchando por tu vida. Al parecer la tía de tu novia los había llamado."_

—…pasaste cerca de seis horas en cirugía, cuando saliste nos dijeron que iban a dejarte en coma inducido, no podían darte la oportunidad de despertar y sufrir todo ese dolor de nuevo. La policía vino y nos informo a grandes rasgos, pero hay muchos huecos en la historia —se queda callado un par de segundos, duda un poco pero al final hace la pregunta del millón—, Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

Todos los recuerdos se agrupan en mi mente al mismo tiempo. O al menos la mayoría, no sé qué pasó después de que tomara el arma.

—La mayoría —contesto secamente.

Asiente, sin querer preguntar más, pero las manos le tiemblan levemente. Hago el intento de levantarme, pero aun sigo olvidando las cosas importantes. Como que ahora me falta algo.

—Ten cuidado —me ayuda a sentarme, poniendo algunas almohadas detrás de mí. Sintiéndome más cómodo cierro los ojos.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abre y cierra. Suspiro, abriendo los ojos y asegurándome de que estoy solo.

Con algo de dificultad alzo lo suficiente mi brazo izquierdo, observo fijamente el vendaje que lo cubre hasta unos centímetros por debajo del hombro.

—Pero que complicado —susurro, mientras bajo mi brazo y cierro los ojos de nuevo, sin poder olvidar la imagen de mi brazo…o lo que queda de él. Al principio no les creí, pero ahí está la prueba.

Cortaron mi brazo por arriba del codo.

######################################################################

Las siguientes dos semanas paso de estar todo el día en cama, a estar todo el día rodeado de médicos y en terapias de rehabilitación.

Los ejercicios son un infierno, más que nada porque aun tengo lesiones por todos lados. A veces tengo jaquecas que no solo me ponen de mal humor, también me dejan fuera de juego y paso un par de horas dormido por los sedantes que me dan.

La mayoría de las veces olvido que ya no tiene uso mi brazo izquierdo y es cuando más inútil me siento; lo cual ocurre durante las sesiones de rehabilitación, en las cuales los demás no tienen permitido entrar. Cosa que agradezco mucho, no quiero ver la lastima en sus ojos cuando tengo un mal momento.

Tal y como dijeron los doctores, a veces tengo dolores muy intensos o me falta el aire. Y ocurre por las lesiones internas que tengo por todos lados. Así como las lagunas mentales que tengo o lo que no logro recordar son producto de varias contusiones que tengo en la cabeza, sin embargo nos aseguraron que conforme vayan sanando los golpes iré recuperando las partes que le faltan a mi memoria.

Pero hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza aun. No hay nadie a quien pueda preguntarle por lo preocupados que están con mi recuperación fisica.

¿Dónde están…?

######################################################################

—Los médicos dicen que progresas de maravilla, aunque tus lesiones aun siguen siendo de importancia la rehabilitación parece hacer magia en ti —pone un arreglo de flores en el jarrón junto a la ventana—, tal vez pases un par de semanas antes de que te dejen ir a casa.

La veo ir de un lado a otro por la habitación, dándole un poco de orden mientras habla sin parar. Nunca me molesto que lo hiciera, pero ahora me parece lo más encantador del mundo.

Poder oír su voz llena de vida.

—Sakura…—le llamo, ella parece perder el hilo un poco, pero me da una enorme sonrisa para hacerme saber que me escucha—, ven aquí. —palmeo el espacio a mi derecha en la cama, donde sobra el perfecto espacio para una persona.

No lo duda dos veces antes de correr a mi lado. Tiene la bondad de ser cuidadosa al acomodarse y pongo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la abrazo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de sentir su respiración lenta y tranquila. Tan solo beso su cabeza.

—Descasa.

Hace unos días mientras ella había bajado a comer algo casi a fuerza; ya que ni ella ni Itachi se ha querido separar de mi y menos desde que desperté, una enfermera me comento que mi novia era no solo adorable. También con un corazón fuerte.

Apenas dormía y eran contadas las veces que se separo de mi, incluyendo cuando venían a revisarme. Ella solo se ponía en una esquina sin decir nada para poder quedarse.

No hizo falta preguntarse, las ojeras marcadas en su piel ligeramente más pálida además de la inusual delgadez en sus muñecas me lo confirmo.

Ahora la hago dormir y comer en cada oportunidad que tengo.

Fijo mi vista en el calendario en la pared cercana, no puedo aceptar que he perdido poco más de un mes de vida. Veinte días en coma añadiendo dos semanas de rehabilitación. Aparto la vista con algo de enojo, son días que nadie podrá reponer.

De pronto el techo parece ser lo más interesante que hay aquí, y para distraerme empiezo a recordar las personas que han venido a verme.

Los amigos de Itachi que vinieron separados solo se han aparecido por aquí una vez, al menos que yo recuerde.

Los padres de Sakura y Sasori pasan a ver como estoy cada que pueden, pero no los culpo de no poder venir. Tienen obligaciones.

De sus hermanas solo a Shion dejaron entrar por la edad, pero acordamos que mientras me recuperara ella no entraría. Tan solo se soltó a llorar en cuanto me vio, y no la culpo. Debo parecer una masa hinchada con parches de colores por todas partes.

Lo que jamás espere. Algunos chicos de la escuela vinieron unos minutos a verme, parecían claramente incómodos y preocupados. Un par quiso comentar algo, pero tan solo me desearon una pronta recuperación.

Pero _ella_ no ha venido. Ni una sola vez. Tampoco he escuchado de alguien que haya preguntado por mí.

Tal vez este con Fugaku, pero alguien pudo tomar su lugar y venir a verme.

Las otras opciones son que este también herida, tanto que no pueda venir ni yo ir a verla. Sin embargo podría preguntar en que habitación y escabullirme unos minutos.

O no quiere verme. Después de todo no debí dejarla.

Si yo no me hubiera ido, pude hacer algo antes. Posiblemente ni si quiera hubiera pasado nada.

Poco a poco el calor y el aroma de Sakura me van relajando tanto que el sueño me llega de una manera confortable.

Así, durmiendo con ella en mis brazos. El que Mikoto no venga a verme no parece tener tanta importancia.

######################################################################

Estamos los tres. Itachi, Sakura y yo jugando cartas en mi habitación mientras descanso un poco después de mi hora de rehabilitación y antes de que vengan de nuevo a hacerme pruebas.

Estamos tan concentrados en el juego que no escuchamos cuando tocan la puerta. Hasta que es abierta por una de las enfermeras, la ubico de inmediato.

Mae se llama, castaña y alta. Es muy amable conmigo y siempre que puede me da un par de tomates extras sin que se den cuenta. Dice que le recuerdo a su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo esta vez no tiene la enorme sonrisa de siempre, su semblante parece preocupado y le da una mirada significativa a Itachi quien solo deja las cartas a la vista en la cama.

Ganó.

Detrás de Mae entran un hombre y una mujer vestidos formalmente, con maletines cada uno y una mirada casi indiferente.

—Lamentamos…interrumpir —empieza la mujer, quien solo mira lo que hacemos—, pero es de suma importancia que hablemos con Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Akiyama —la chica a mi lado está completamente confundida, de pronto su semblante cambia a uno triste y me mira—. Señorita… —Sakura solo asiente, me da un apretón de manos y sale tan rápido como puede. Detrás de ella sale Mae quien me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Señor Uchiha —esta vez es el hombre— venimos de parte del departamento de bienestar y resguardo infantil. Mi nombre es Taiki Saito y mi compañera Yuzuki Kurosawa —la nombrada solo asiente, le devuelvo el gesto.

—Llevamos semanas intentando charlar con usted señor Uchiha, pero en vista de su situación actual decidimos posponer esta reunión hasta que su salud estuviera suficientemente recuperada para el proceso. Lamentablemente también se ha retrasado la investigación policiaca ya que usted es el único testigo al que se que puede recurrir… —la voz de la mujer parece carecer de un sentimiento si trata mucho con niños: empatía.

¿Servicios infantiles?

—… Sin embargo, hemos hablado algunas veces con el señor Akiyama. Añadiendo su edad señor Uchiha, todo es un mero trámite burocrático. Su custodia y resguardo pasara temporalmente a manos del señor Akiyama como su familiar vivo más cercano, cosa a la que no le vemos mayor problema. Siendo este su…

—Disculpe ¿Cómo que único familiar vivo? —ambos parecen algo sorprendidos y miran a Itachi. Quien me mira con tristeza.

—Señor Akiyama, creí que a estas alturas ya le habrían informado.

—No había tenido la oportunidad, los doctores nos pidieron esperar un poco para no causarle un shock.

— ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! —los tres voltean a verme, pero el ahora mi tutor es el único que baja la mirada un poco.

—Sasuke… —frente a mí, Itachi toma aire y con algo de duda empieza a relatar la parte de la historia que falta.

Bajo la cabeza y aprieto la sabana con la única mano que tengo. Todo llega a mi mente como una película, las emociones y el dolor vienen y se van en un par de segundo.

Pero ahora sé porque mis padres no han venido a verme.

Fugaku y Mikoto están muertos.

######################################################################

 **¡Sigo viva! por si alguien se lo preguntaba.**

 **No saben cuanto lamento la demora, sin embargo no tengo una buena razón para tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

 **En esta ocasión tengo un agradecimiento especial para aquellas personas que nombrare a continuación:**

 **Yukipab**

 **werita**

 **grace-ayo**

 **Diana**

 **Andy.T.P**

 **Hola**

 **Jess M. Potter**

 **Quienes se tomaron un pequeño tiempo a comentar haciendo posible que la historia llegara a los 70 reviews. Así como también mis agradecimientos a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer cada capitulo.**

 **Sin todos ustedes continuar con este proyecto no seria posible.**

 **Los dejo, con la promesa de que daré todo de mi para traerles la continuación lo màsa pronto posible**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **(Una última disculpa si hay errores en el formato, ortografía y gramática. Estoy subiendo el capítulo desde mi teléfono y es algo complicado. Acabo de retirarlo un poco, por si acaso les llegó doble notificación)**


	20. Chapter 20

Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett.

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la franquicia de Naruto, creado por Masashi kishimoto.

Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.

* * *

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Conforme pasan los días la vida parece seguir su rumbo. Las personas van y vienen del hospital, yo continuo con mi rehabilitación y mejoro.

Sin embargo ya no soy el mismo de hace días. El color de las cosas me parece que son más opacas y el sabor de los alimentos me parece igual e insípido. Tal vez sea porque afuera no me espera mi familia. Ni si quiera tengo familia ahora.

Porque están muertos. Mikoto y Fugaku están muertos.

Debí decirle a Fugaku lo que ocurría o ir a la policía. Aceptar la ayuda de Tsunade. Cualquier cosa que hubiera evitado esto.

Estúpida Mikoto. No solo paso años maltratándome, también tenía que arruinar mi vida. Ni si quiera importa tanto que ya no esté viva. ¡Me dejo a mí todo el problema!

Ahora mi problema más grande no es el ser huérfano. Enfrento cargos criminales por homicidios voluntarios e involuntarios. La investigación había sido detenida por mi estado de salud, pero ahora que estoy despierto y progresando, los agentes tienen luz verde para proceder con la investigación.

/ ~+~ \

Casi una semana después un par de detectives vienen a visitarme para tomar mi declaración. Tienen mucho más tacto que los de servicios infantiles y son pacientes conmigo.

También vienen un par de psiquiatras, uno por parte del hospital y el otro por la policía. No hablo con ninguno de los dos, yéndose sin nada.

Suficiente tengo con la entrometida de Sakura y las enfermeras que cada que pueden me preguntas si estoy bien y si necesito hablar con alguien. Y con su familia.

Mi humor esta por los suelos, no soporto las miradas de la personas e incluso hay tardes que termino corriendo a quien este en la habitación. No merezco su atención ni su ayuda. No una persona como yo.

Un asesino.

Fue en defensa propia, pero eso no excluye que les quite la vida a tres personas.

Por otro lado intento canalizar todo lo que me provoca la situación en mis terapias. Los médicos insisten en que es casi milagrosa mi recuperación. Ya no necesito de máquinas o tubos para vivir y a pesar de que aún tengo lesiones por todas partes y un brazo menos estoy casi listo para salir al mundo.

Eso me trae un problema más.

¿A dónde iré?

Obviamente los Haruno me han ofrecido ir a su casa o volver al departamento de Tsunade. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no pueden tener a un criminal bajo su techo, conviviendo con sus hijos. Respirando el mismo aire.

/ ~+~ \

Es por la noche, después de una dura y cansada sesión, que vuelvo solo a mi habitación. Mañana seré dado de alta y debo descansar todo lo posible, extrañamente no tengo sueño. El pasillo es un lugar solitario y frio, pero me siento tranquilo.

Sakura se fue temprano a casa, tiene tanta tarea acumulada para mañana que tal vez no la termine toda. Desde el incidente ha faltado a la escuela con justificantes. Sin embargo ahora que seré dado de alta ella debe volver, en un par de semanas enviaran a casa a un profesor con la mía para que pueda ponerme al corriente.

Al entrar a la habitación veo a Itachi sentado en los sillones para visitas con su vista fija en su portátil.

He sido algo injusto con él, gritándole por no decirme antes lo de mis padres y después negándome a verlo. Él pobre apenas tiene vida, viene y va de Suna por su trabajo.

No hago ruido y solo me acuesto en la cama sin dejar de verlo. Parece importante lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Pasamos varios minutos en lo mismo hasta que somos interrumpidos. Una de las enfermeras viene con mi cena.

―Señor Akiyama ¿Gusta que le traiga algo?

―Si no es tanta molestia. ―lo dice sin despegar la vista del aparato.

Sin esperar más empiezo a comer sin ganas. Lo único que me sabe bien son los tomates, pero no tanto como antes. Aunque claro no desperdicio nada.

Para cuando traen lo de Itachi ya he acabado con casi la mitad de lo mío. Cierra su portátil, se estira un poco y también empieza a comer.

Son diez minutos más en silencio lo que pasamos hasta que me harto por completo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―suspira cansando, pero sigue comiendo.

―No sabía que tenía que tener una razón para ver a mi protegido.

Otro corto silencio.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? Digo, con eso de que saldrás de aquí.

―Bien.

Más silencio.

Lo observo fijamente, dándome cuenta que desde la última vez que lo vi parece haber envejecido años.

―Las enfermeras dicen que hace días que no venias.

―Estuve arreglando lo de mi traslado a Konoha. Gasto una pequeña fortuna en gasolina para los viajes.

―No sabía que tuvieras auto.

―Los Haruno fueron muy amables en prestármelo, no deberías desquitar tolo lo que sientes con ellos.

Y por fin me mira, tiene tantas cosas acumuladas en los ojos que me siento abrumado.

―Lo siento tanto. ―susurra tan bajo que apenas puedo oírle, sin embargo espero las siguientes palabras.

Siento tanto pero ya no me hare cargo de ti, ten el dinero y aléjate. O siento tato pero en cuanto te recuperes me iré para siempre, no quiero estar cerca de un asesino.

―Todo esto paso por mi culpa―no puedo evitar mirarlo sorprendido―. Se las razones por las que callaste, pero yo debí decir algo. No sé… hacer algo.

―No entiendo ¿Cómo ibas a hacer algo? Nadie sabía y…

―Si lo sabía ―me interrumpe―, esa noche de la fiesta tomaste de más y me lo contaste todo. Me sentí tan furioso que discutí con ella antes de irnos. Planeaba hacer algo cuando te graduaras, pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Suna o algo.

― ¿Ir contigo? ―por un momento se ve confundido, pero sonríe un poco.

―Por su puesto ¿A que no suena bien? Dos chicos viviendo en un departamento, solo viviendo de comida chatarra y lo que la mamá de tu linda novia nos prepare. ―me mira con una sonrisa― o es que estas pensando en aceptar vivir con los Haruno. Tal vez yo lo haría, pero no tendrán nada de privacidad…

―No seas idiota. ―le miro mal, pero solo ríe― ¿De verdad puedo ir contigo?

―Pues claro, ¿A dónde si no? Tu casa… bueno, aún sigue la investigación y es escena del crimen. Hasta que todo acabe no podrás regresar a ella, lo siento.

―No importa.

Más silencio, pero ya no es hostil o incómodo. Solo es silencio.

Después iniciamos una charla trivial sobre lo horrible que es la comida del hospital y sus vergonzosos comentarios sobre mis supuestos sueños con Sakura vestida de enfermera y las cosas sucias que hacemos cuando estamos solos en la habitación.

La enferma de guardia nos viene a regañar un par de veces por todo el ruido que hacemos, pero al final nos deja al ver que mi actitud no es depresiva o furiosa.

―Por cierto ―de una maleta deportiva que no había visto antes saca una pequeña caja que reconozco de inmediato―, nos dejaron sacar algunas de tus cosas. Nada que tuviera que ver con la investigación… y bueno, supuse que no querías que Sakura lo viera.

Asiento y tomo la caja. Dentro, el anillo sigue intacto. Entre tantas cosas me había olvidado de el.

En la maleta también hay ropa. La mayoría es mía pero hay cosas nuevas con etiquetas.

Pronto Itachi se queda dormido, al parecer lleva días sin dormir bien.

Paso toda la noche despierta, pensando en cada una de las cosas que han pasado los últimos meses. Tantas cosas malas y tan pocas buenas. Aunque parecen compensarse entre ellas.

Claro que me gustaría tener mi brazo izquierdo de vuelta.

Cerca de las cuatro es cuando logro dormir. Todos dijeron que descansara lo más posible pero no pude evitarlo.

/ ~+~ \

― ¡Despierta dormilón! ―una voz cantarina me hace abrir los ojos. La luz apenas entra por la ventana pero una silueta se interpone entre la ventana y yo.

Sakura sostiene un pequeño pastel en las manos con una vela encendida en medio. Tiene escrito "felicidades".

―De saber que estarías durmiendo hubiera venido más tarde. ―hace un puchero mientras deja el pastel en una de más mesitas móviles junto a mi cama.

Tallo mis ojos con pereza y bostezo.

―Está bien. ―sonríe y se sienta junto a mí en la cama― ¿No tenías clases?

―Algo así ―sonríe nerviosa―. Puede que me haya quedado dormida y además no haya acabado mi tarea

―Bueno, si no fuera así no seas Sakura.

Un poco de drama y después estamos comiendo el pastel.

Ella se ve mucho más animada que otros días, y sería tonto fingir que no se el porqué.

Si yo estoy bien, ella lo estará.

Tal vez es hora de ir dejando todo lentamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡No saben cuanto lamento el retraso! Ha pasado más de un mes desde la ultima vez que actualice y apenas estoy subiendo el capitulo.**

 **Tuve tantos problemas con lo que no voy a aburrirlos, sin embargo les pido un poco de paciencia. Empece otros proyectos fuera de este anime, sin embargo llegue a un acuerdo con la responsable de eso y para seguir con dichos proyectos debo primero actualizar este.**

 **Así que lo más probable es que tardare mucho menos en actualizar.**

 **Espero les guste a pesar de lo corto que fue, me gustaría poder hacerlos más largos pero siento que afectaría la linea de la novela.**

 **Sin más, me despido de ustedes.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO VEINTE.

Después del pastel, el cual por cierto fue de chocolate amargo. Y las largas despedidas de las enfermeras que cuidaron de mí. Por fin somos libres de irnos.

Sakura insiste tanto en llevar las pocas cosas que tengo que no puedo negarme. Aunque solo las lleva al estacionamiento. Su auto nos espera con algunas notas pegadas en los asientos traseros.

—Las chicas quisieron dejarte algo. —comenta en cuanto estamos arriba. Tomo algunas para leerlas, la mayoría dicen "felicidades por salir" o "recupérate pronto".

Un sentimiento extraño me recorre por completo al salir del estacionamiento. Apenas he tenido contacto con el mundo exterior y me parece que llevo una eternidad dentro del hospital.

—Sakura

— ¿Si? — intenta ponerme atención, pero está concentrada en conducir con cuidado.

— ¿Podemos hacer una parada? —nos detenemos por la luz roja del semáforo, ella voltea a verme curiosa y asiente.

—Seguro. ¿A dónde vamos?

* * *

Las cintas amarillas me confirmar que en realidad paso. Que no fue solo un mal sueño.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Si.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto un poco sin dejar de ver la casa frente a mí. Si no estuvieran las cintas, podría asegurar que todo es igual que siempre.

A paso lento caminamos hasta la entrada de la que fuera mi casa. Pasamos por debajo de la cinta y nos aseguramos de no pisar nada de lo que hay en el patio. La puerta principal está abierta, al abrirla empiezo a temblar levemente.

—Espera aquí. —y sin esperar a que responda, entro y cierro tras de mí.

Las cortinas tapan casi toda la luz que pudiera entrar. Al encender la luz puedo ver lo equivocado que estaba. Pensé que estaría lleno de cosas policiacas, pero no. Tan solo las manchas y las siluetas marcadas en el suelo que arruinan el piso. También siguen los objetos rotos por todo el lugar. El ambiente es frio de nuevo, obscuro. Con una sensación de ahogamiento.

Camino por toda la sala con mucho cuidado, intentando no pisar nada que pueda comprometer el caso. Una…dos…tres…cuatro.

Son cuatro las siluetas marcadas. Dos cerca de la escalera, otra cerca de la puerta de la cocina y la última junto a lo que fuera una chimenea que nunca fue utilizada. Justo ahí los paramédicos me atendieron…no tengo ni la más mínima intención de subir a ver la quinta silueta. Ni si quiera tengo idea de donde puede estar…

La sangre se puede ver en todas partes, machas en el sillón, en los muebles. Incluso en algunas paredes y adornos.

Aprieto mi mano lo más fuerte que me es posible, a la vez que todo mi cuerpo tiembla. No soporto ver más el lugar y bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos.

Fue un error venir. Pero tenía que verlo de nuevo.

Una última vez, no puedo volver.

* * *

De camino al departamento de Itachi nadie habla, tuvieron que pasar al menos diez minutos antes de que pudiera salir, Sakura hizo muchas preguntas pero no pude responder ni una y desistió de seguir haciéndolas.

Me refugio en un hosco silencio al llegar, el lugar es acogedor, parecido a su departamento en Suna. Aún hay muebles pegados a las paredes sin acomodar y cajas por todo el lugar, algunas abiertas con su contenido a su alrededor. Las demás siguen cerradas y apilada.

La chica a mi lado solo atina a indicarme cual es mi habitación, no espero otra cosa y voy hacia allá. Tan solo está la cama y una mesita de noche en el lugar. No es que necesite mucho en realidad. ¿Para qué voy a servir con un solo brazo?

Me acuesto en la cama y le doy la espalda a la puerta.

—Estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo…

 _Si, necesito que te quedes. Por favor no te vayas, n_ _o me dejes solo con mis recuerdos. Abrázame y dime que todo estará bien._

Al final no digo nada. Ella solo entrecierra la puerta y se va.

* * *

Por la tarde todos están aquí. Las chicas están tan felices de poder verme. Shion y Shizuka expresan lo mucho que sienten lo que paso y cuan deseaban que me recuperara. Los padres de las chicas también muestran su apoyo y felicidad al verme por fin en casa.

Itachi parece llevarse de maravilla con todos, e incluso Izumi congenia bastante con los Haruno.

Sakura al parecer no menciono nada de nuestra pequeño desvió a casa y se loa gradezco silenciosamente, no creo poder con más preguntas sin estallar en el proceso.

Pasar el tiempo entre más gente, riendo, y en un lugar como este me hace sentir un poco mejor. Sin embargo aún sigue esa sensación de que algo sigue mal. Que algo no está bien.

Tal vez es solo mi imaginación.

* * *

Un par de días después estamos solo Tsunade y yo en el departamento. Ha venido a ver cómo estaba y la invite a quedarse a desayunar.

Los detectives vienen a leerme los cargos con una Tsunade de ceño fruncido y postura tensa. Ninguno de los que estamos presentes queremos estar en esta situación pero era inevitable que esto pasara. Por suerte los pocos vecinos no se asoman al pasillo ni están de fisgones, la mayoría esta fuera por la hora del día.

Es bastante humillante tener a alguien quien presencie mi arresto, sin embargo me siento algo tranquilo con ella aquí. Tiene bastante carácter y se impondrá si algo no le parece.

—Debido a los problemas de salud que ha tenido, y su reciente alta del hospital. El juez ha deliberado que sea puesto en libertad bajo palabra después de ser procesado en la estación —la agente me sonríe amablemente en in intento de calmar las cosas—, se le asignara un abogado y tendrá una audiencia en más o menos una semana.

No me esposan por obvias razones, pero me piden viajar con ellos en la parte de atrás de la patrulla. Tsunade no ha traído su auto, por lo que después de ver que me traten amablemente tiene que pedir un taxi para llegar a la estación. Al llegar al lugar me siento fuera de lugar pero a la vez con un sentimiento de identificación. Después de todo soy un criminal.

En la estación las personas son amables conmigo, si bien no quitan esa aura de frialdad y apatía, nadie me mira de mal forma o intenta buscar problemas. Toman todos mis datos posibles. Me hacer posar para diferentes ángulos a la cámara y toman mis huellas. Es algo extraño hacerlo en realidad, ya que para los registro uso solo la mano que tengo, me hace caer en cuenta de que será bastante difícil cuando me reintegre al mundo...si no es que me encarcelan antes.

Cuando acabamos soy llevado a una sala donde me dicen que debo permanecer un momento hasta que alguien venga por mí. Al menos alguien sabe dónde estoy. Al ver llegar a Tsunade y entablar conversacion con algunas personas me hace darme cuenta que los he involucrado mucho. No solo mi futuro está en juego. La reputación de la familia Haruno puede mancharse por ayudar a un criminal.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que podamos irnos, y de regreso nadie dice nada. Llegando a casa me siento sentiblemente cansado, asi que solo me encierro en mi habitación sin agradecerle a Tsunade por acompañarme.

Lo último que escucho es a ella hablando por teléfono con alguien.

Cuando despierto y salgo de mi habitación los murmullos paran en la cocina. El señor Kizashi, Tsunade, Itachi y Sakura paran su charla tan rápido como me ven.

La cara cambia de mi novia para de furia a algo parecido a la tristeza combinado con culpa que la hace ver graciosa, pero no encuentro razon para su actitud.

 _Y_ _a lo saben..._

Hacen todo tipo de preguntas sobre cómo me trataron, todos los datos que me pidieron y si no hubo ningún problema. Bastante incomodo respondo lo que puedo y por primera vez no intentan indagar más. Al menos entienden que no es algo que quiera contares, o simplemente no les interesa saberlo.

Sakura y yo cenamos frente al televisor mientras ellos mantiene su "charla de adultos" en la cocina. No comemos mucho pero nos mantenemos el tiempo suficiente para que ella se quede dormida. Y la culpa llega de nuevo.

Más tarde, cuando todos se han ido ya, y yo debería estar durmiendo. Subo a la azotea del edificio. Todas las noches desde que llegue vengo por algunas horas, me cuesta mucho dormir sin tener pesadillas y la sensacion de ahogamiento.

Pero aquí no, el aire frio sopla refrescándome y la vista es algo que disfruto ver. Por pocas horas puedo olvidarme de todo, vaciar mí mente y sentirme mejor.

* * *

Una semana y media despues, Itachi y yo estamos en la entrada de la sala de audiencias esperando al que va a ser mi abogado. Es un hombre de estatura media, delgado y con un traje que parece irle algo grande. Habla de una forma rápida y baja que me cuesta seguirle la conversación.

Al ver la expresión de Itachi me siento algo fuera de lugar, tengo tantos nervios que podría vomitar en cualquier momento pero él se ve tranquilo, como si nada de esto estuviera pasando. Como lo envidio.

El abogado nos da una explicacion rapida de lo que pasara mientras tomamos nuestros lugares correspondientes, pero lo hace de tal forma que me quedo sin saber nada y tengo la sensación de que preguntar solo me hará confundirme más.

Pronto mi caso es nombrado y lo que parece ser un debate entre mi abogado, el fiscal que lleva el caso y el juez empieza. De pronto me pogo tan tenso que pierdo el hilo de la conversación, solo esperando el momento en que un oficial venga por mí para llevarme a las celdas.

Lo cual por suerte no ocurre.

No soy consciente de que podemos irnos hasta que Sakura me jala la mano. Salimos de la sala sin soltar nuestras manos, no quiero separarme de ella.

A fuera, el abogado habla con Itachi.

—… hablare con Sasuke pronto, por ahora pueden irse sin ningún problema, le otorgaron libertad bajo palabra. La fecha del juicio será determinada pronto y se los comunicare de inmediato. —del maletín que lleva en la mano saca una tarjeta ligeramente doblada de los bordes y se la da— Llamen si necesitan algo. En unos cuantos días pasare a su casa para hablar con ambos.

Y tan rápido como puede, se va sin más.

Sakura suelta algo que parece una risa. Y con ella parece irse algo de la tensión del lugar.

—Él es extraño ¿O soy la única que lo piensa?

—Tienes razón enana, él es extraño.

* * *

Una semana después sigo sin salir del departamento, insisten en querer llevarme a todas partes, pero sencillamente no me siento con ánimos.

El timbre suena y con toda la pereza que me es posible me levanto del sillón. Por lo regular siempre hay alguien conmigo, intentan dejarme el menor tiempo posible solo. Sin embargo la señora Haruno vino unos minutos por la mañana y se fue, Itachi e Izumi trabajan y Sakura no vendrá hasta dentro de un rato más de la escuela.

¿Quién puede ser?

Lo primero que pienso al abrir la puerta es que es una broma. Un hombre leyendo tranquilamente un libro para adultos esta frente a la puerta, viste un traje que a primera vista se ve algo caro. Trae una máscara que cubre desde su cuello hasta su nariz.

—Ah, hola —quita la vista un momento de su libro y me da una ojeada, hace algo que aparece una sonrisa y vuelve al libro—. Tú debes ser Sasuke ¿Cierto? Soy kakashi Hatake, tu nuevo abogado.

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio, solo observándolo. No parece ser mala persona ¿pero quién en su sano juicio va por la calle leyendo esa clase de libros?

— ¿Puedo pasar? —el tono que usa me hace sentir tranquilo y asiento.

Cierro la puerta en cuanto entra. Y sin decir nada va a sentarse directamente al sillón individual, dejando su maletín en la mesita y acomodándose para seguir leyendo.

Este tipo es muy raro.

— ¿Puedes traerme un café? —siento un tic en mi ojo al escucharlo, pero decido seguirle la corriente

—Claro.

Voy a la cocina donde pongo a calentar el agua y regreso. Me siento en el sillón doble y lo observo en silencio.

—Entonces...¿eres mi abogado?

—Si. —contesta sin dejar su libro— Él otro tuvo un par de inconvenientes y me asignaron el caso.

Más silencio.

De la nada, la puerta principal se abre.

—Sasuke, tengo tanto que contarte, ¡No sabes que paso hoy en la es...—al ver al hombre en la sala, Sakura se queda muda y se sonroja un poco— lo siento, no sabía que alguien vendría.

—No te preocupes pequeña —se levanta del sillon y deja a un lado su lectura pasa saludarla— Soy Kakashi Hatake

—Sakura Haruno —por un momento él cambia su semblante pero regresa a la normalidad, tal vez lo he imaginado. Kakashi vuelve a su lugar en silencio y sigue con su lectura.

Un ligero silbido sale de la cocina.

—¿Pusiste algo a calentar? —pregunta la chica a mi lado despues de dejar sus cosas en la mesa del comedor.

—Agua para café

Sin decir más entra a la cocina para salir unos minutos después con una bandeja, tres tazas, un plato con galletas y las cosas para el café.

—Empecemos. —cierra su libro y empieza a sacar cosas del maletín— ¿quieres que ella siga aquí? —señala a la chica que deja la bandeja en la mesita.

—Si.

Una grabadora, unas cuantas horas y bolígrafos es lo que saca. Bebe de su taza y empieza a escribir.

Empezamos a repasar datos básicos, como mi nombre, el de mis padres y el de mi ahora tutor, fecha de nacimiento.

—Veamos... no sé si te hayan explicado los cargos que enfrentas. —lee algunos papeles y los compara con otros— La mayoria del tiempo es solo papeleo y largos procesos. Tu declaración es... defensa propia. Bastante bien. Eso nos función por ahora, el fiscal que lleva tu caso es alguien de temer, pero no creo que nos presente ningún problema dadas las circunstancias. —escribe y lee de nuevo— Has sido acusado de homicidio...5 homicidios lo que a mi parecer es una completa estupidez. Con tales lesiones no pudiste haberlo hecho. —escuchar de un desconocido tal apoyo me hace creer que aún tenemos oportunidad de ganar— Vamos a pelear y apelar a la inocencia, haremos que retiren todos los cargos.}

— ¿De verdad? —Sakura se ha sentado a mi lado y no ha podido preguntarlo.

—Por supuesto —sonríe—, pero será necesario repasar con el más mínimo detalle lo que paso esa noche, y bajo qué circunstancias se encontraban las tres personas restantes en la casa.

Siento como un balde de agua helada me cae en la cabeza. ¿Podré hacerlo? Tal vez podría sin la chica a mi lado. Pero no puedo aplazarlo más. Sakura tiene que saber de una vez la clase de basura con la que sale. Tiene que entender lo malo que soy para ella y que debe dejar de perder el tiempo conmigo.

Tiene que saber que no soy lo suficiente para ella.

Ni para nadie.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Al fin pude tomarme un tiempo para escribir el capitulo. Se que me odian (yo también lo hago) porque según mis cálculos ha pasado como un mes desde que actualice. Es mucho tiempo para algo tan corto a mi parecer.**

 **Como en cada capitulo, agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer** _Heart on a Chain_ **. Así como aquellas que deja un review, o ponen en alerta. ¡Sin ustedes no seria posible seguir este proyecto!.**

 **El siguiente capitulo sera una sorpresa. Sera como un plus a la historia y espero les pueda gustar.**

 **Sin más, me despido. Con la esperanza que el capitulo les haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	22. Aviso

Tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes.

La mala (como pueden notar) es que aún no les traigo un capítulo.

La buena, tengo planeado un especial para el 23 de marzo.

Tal vez no lo sepan (yo recién lo recordé) pero Heart on a Chain cumple oficialmente un año. Y por su aniversario (y la paciencia que me han tenido), tenía pensado que podía celebrarlo de dos formas:

—Hacer un especial de tres capítulos (que no serían parte de la novela original) que subiría ese día en distintas horas del día.

O

—Subir los dos siguientes capítulos (uno en la mañana y otro en la noche).

¿Qué les parece?

Como saben, su opinión es muy importante para mí, por lo que abriré una pequeña votación para saber qué es lo que prefieren ustedes.

La votación empieza hoy 14 de marzo y cerrará hasta el sábado 18 de marzo.

Solo deben dejar un review con la opción que más les agrade.

Es todo por ahora, si tiene alguna otra idea de que podríamos hacer ese día también déjenme un review para que todos consideremos las opciones.

Por cierto, no se si lo he mencionado antes pero también público esta historia en _fanfic. es_ bajo el seudónimo de sakura-Uchiha. Asi que júntare los votos de ambas plataformas y el día 19 de marzo fare un pequeño aviso de que opción fue la ganadora.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Resultado

Lamento el retraso, la escuela me tiene vuelta loca. Y entre tareas, el puente (salí de la ciudad por el día libre feriado que tuvimos en México), sin Internet y más tarea. Se paso volando el fin de semana, sin embargo pasemos a lo importante.

 **RESULTADOS**

 **OPCIÓN 1**

 **2 VOTOS**

 **OPCIÓN 2**

 **5 VOTOS**

Es más que claro el resultado. Agradezco a la personas que participaron es la pequeña dinamia, sin ustedes no seria posible llevarlo a cabo.

Como prometí, el jueves estaré trayendo la continuación...y tal vez una pequeña sorpresa.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Felicidades

**¡Al fin actualizo en la fecha prometida!**

 **Me siento orgullosa y avergonzada. Pero pasemos a lo importante.**

 **¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

 **Heart on a Chain cumple oficialmente un año.**

 **Más de 14,600 Views**

 **93 Reviews**

 **49 Favorites**

 **47 Followers**

 **1 Comunities (que no se que sea)**

 **Y el infinito apoyo que he recibido de todas las personas que lo leen.**

 **sakurita unica**

 **Diana**

 **Andy**

 **lindaxyz**

 **Yukipab**

 **Dani**

 **weriita**

 **Jess M. Potter**

 **Joan**

 **Vxhg-ss**

 **Anttonimercury**

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N.**

 **Hola**

 **grace-ayo**

 **Andy.T.P**

 **mussa-luna**

 **kiome**

 **carol-chan**

 **KR**

 **Yamikuz**

 **Ivette Uchiha**

 **Amatre Amarilla**

 **erikaeri**

 **Mel-chan**

 **Anahih SS**

 **Rut-kun**

 **Karla Mizuki**

 **Huxday**

 **Akire**

 **Hanna Melendez**

 **Sasusakulove**

 **Y todos los comentarios anónimos.**

 **Todas y cada una de las personas arriba mencionadas me han dejado al menos un review, el aniversario es dedicado para todo los lectores, pro en especial para ellas. Quienes se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión, la cual me hace mejorar la historia.**

 **Si no mencione a alguien, lo siento tanto. Manden un PM o dejen un review y con mucho gusto lo agregare a la lista de agradecimientos.**

 **Sin más, los dejo. en unos momentos subiré el capitulo.**

 **Lo amo a todos.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Esta es una adaptación a la novela Heart on a Chain de la escritora Cindi C. Bennett**

 **Los personaje de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.**

 **Favor de leer la novela antes de criticar y denunciar esta publicación.**

* * *

Capitulo Veintiuno

—La verdad es que no sé lo que hacían ellos en casa. _Sé un par de posibles_...pero tengo la esperanza de estar equivocado con una. —la mirada que me lanza Kakashi me indica que debo seguir— Ellos son...bueno, al menos uno de ellos era un chico de la escuela. Su nombre es Kabuto Yakushi...y al parecer tenía negocios turbios o algo así.

— ¿A qué refieres con turbios?

Suspiro, armándome de valor para lo que viene.

—Él vendía droga o solo era un recadero que alguien que la vendía.

El silencio se extiende por unos segundos antes de que haga otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mikoto se inyectaba alguna de esas porquerías. Encontré eso la noche de Halloween y me deshice de eso. Pero debió comprar más...y cuando no tuvo para pagarlo me entrego a mí.

La única mano que tengo es apretada por Sakura, quien está bastante tensa.

— ¿Te entrego? —parece algo confundido.

—Kabuto y dos chicos más me dieron una golpiza el día de acción de gracias. Dijeron que era pago por todo lo que ella les debía...tal vez aún tenía una deuda y por eso fueron a cobrar. O ella pidió de nuevo y tampoco tuvo con que pagarlo.

—Ya veo —parece repasar todas las notas que ha hecho, además de sacar más papeles de su portafolios. Lee y lee antes de voltear a verme— ¿Ella consumía con regularidad? ¿Hace cuánto lo hacía?

—No lo sé, hasta ese día no sabía que lo hacía. Y después de los días que pase en el departamento de la tía de Sakura, Mikoto parecía arrepentida de verdad. No volví a ver ni un rastro de droga en la casa.

—Bien, ahora tenemos un antecedente del porque podrían estar ahí. ¿La doctora Senju tendrá algo que avale las heridas anteriores?

—Si —por primera vez se atreve a hablar Sakura—, tiene las placas y lo registro como paciente por accidente de auto.

—Pasare a verla un día de estos —asiente para sí solo. ¿De dónde se conocerán?— ahora. Necesito que me cuentes con exactitud todo lo que recuerdes de esa noche. No te guardes ningún detalle. Tal y como se lo contaste a los detectives.

Lo hago.

Le cuento como me interceptaron en las escaleras. Como llevaron a Mikoto ante mí, todos los golpes que presentaba y el miedo que vi en sus ojos cuando me vio. Le explico la otra posible razón.

 _Ellos estaban ahí por mí. Quizá con ganas de acabar conmigo esta vez._

Sigo contando como amenazo con un arma a mi madre, como ellos me golpearon hasta el cansancio con las manos y después con objetos. La interrumpían de Fugaku.

—Tu padre…—me interrumpe y busca algo entre sus papeles— Si, según el reporte de su trabajo, se ausento sin explicación alguna por tres días.

— ¿Tres días?

—Lamento afirmar que sí. ¿Crees que esos todos esos días estuvieran en manos de Kabuto y sus chicos?

—Si.

Sin titubeos respondo, ya no me sorprende nada.

—Sigue con esa noche.

Describo la disculpa de Mikoto, el disparo en la parte de arriba. Como al regresar, volvieron a golpearme hasta que caí inconsciente.

Sakura me abraza cuando relato como al despertar los tres estaban sobre Mikoto.

—Creo que la forzaron un par de veces antes de que yo llegara.

— ¿Cómo están san seguro?

—Ella no se defendía, ni gritaba que pararan. Solo eran gritos de dolor.

Un silencio tenso y cargado con un mal sabor de boca se instala en la sala. Nadie sabe que más decir, Kakashi solo parece escribir para distraerse y sé que Sakura ha empezado a llorar por la repentina humedad en mi hombro.

El abogado carraspea, claramente incómodo. Creo que tendremos que seguir, al menos si quiero no ir preso.

— ¿Cómo llego el arma a tus manos?

Respiro, fingiendo que no estoy temblando, ni que ellos se dan cuenta.

—De alguna forma conseguí levantarme y los aparte de ella. Hubo una pequeña pelea en la cual apenas pude defenderme, en la última ocasión que caí al suelo la encontré debajo del sillón…yo solo la tome. Fue casi automáticamente dispararla. Después de eso Kabuto tomo a Mikoto de rehén, me dijo que la arrojara y lo hice. Pero el la apuñalo y ambos fuimos por ella, lo último que recuerdo es ver el techo con su cuerpo sobre mí.

—Ya veo —anota tantas cosas como le es posible.

Un par de minutos en silencio me dan a la oportunidad de calmarme. Toda esta situación me da leves dolores de cabeza.

—Dijiste que es un chico de la escuela ¿ustedes hablaron alguna vez?

No puedo detener la risa que sale de mi boca. Ambos me miran con curiosidad pero el semblante de Sakura pasa a uno de confusión a sorpresa y luego a furia.

—Sasuke… ¿A caso no es él que…? —con una mirada, le indico que se detenga, ella parece querer decir algo pero baja la mirada y aprieta aún más mi única mano.

— ¿Qué no se lo dijeron? Éramos los mejores amigos.

La mirada de Kakashi es cautelosa ante mi sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la escuela? —habla con suavidad, temiendo decir algo incorrecto ¿Qué más da? Esta muerto.

De nuevo, empiezo a hablar de todas las malditas bromas que tuve que soportar por años. Todas las veces que tuve que pasar horas buscando mis cosas después de la escuela porque me había tirado al suelo y se las había llevado, encontrándolas finalmente en la basura si tenía suerte. Todos los pasillos que recorría con los pantalones mojados porque alguien había "tirado accidentalmente" su bebida sobre mí. Las burlas y los insultos por mi ropa de segunda mano y mis almuerzos proporcionados por el estado.

Tarde casi media hora en relatar absolutamente todo, sin embargo, no fui capaz de culpar a alguien más que a Kabuto y sus estúpidos amigos. Aun sabiendo que él no era quien había empezado todo eso, tampoco se había unido al principio. Solo siguió la corriente como todos los demás. Una corriente empezada por Naruto Namikaze.

Pero no quería más problemas por ahora. Si les decía la verdad ¿Me creerían? ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a delatar a sus amigos? ¿Tomarían alguna acción legal contra todos ellos? ¿Contra unos cuantos adolescentes estúpidos solo porque molestaron a otro?

No. Nadie va a hacerlo.

Al terminar Sakura se levanta soltando mi mano y alega que ira a cocina por más café. Pero solo está escapando.

Al contrario, Kakashi anota todo lo que puede en sus apuntes, me hace repetir un par de cosas para estar seguro de que no se ha perdido ni un detalle.

—Bien, tenemos todo lo necesario. Ahora el juicio no será más que un mero trámite para asegurar tu inocencia, sin embargo Sasuke. Hay algo que me inquieta ¿Por qué Mikoto Uchiha usaba drogas?

Al preguntar, alza su cabeza para verme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ella hacia? —no puedo evitar mostrarme recio a contar eso.

—Todo. Es el primer escalan para demostrar que tú no eres una persona que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Su semblante no cambia, por lo que deduzco que está diciendo la verdad. Pero no puedo evitar flaquear al empezar a contarle todo. ¿Quién estará en problemas si lo cuento? Ella ya no está ¿Me culpara por no pedir ayuda antes?

Sakura vuelve como un ratoncito asustado con más café y galletas. Se pega a mí lo más posible pero esta vez no toma mi mano. ¿A que le tiene miedo?

—Yo...bueno, como dije antes, no estoy muy seguro si tenía tiempo usando drogas. Pero en la casa debieron encontrar muchos frascos de medicamentos. Ella solía tomar cualquier cosa que le nublara la mente y calmara dolores imaginarios que ella creía tener.

" _También cada cierto tiempo desaparecía de casa, nunca supimos dónde o que es lo que hacía. Pero regresaba con una actitud muy agresiva y ahora que sé que consumía, supongo que presentaba síntomas de abstinencia"_

—Tiene una multa por beber en vía pública e intoxicación con sustancias nocivas ¿Sabías de eso?

Asiento, recordado perfectamente ese día.

Repaso, contándole todo lo que recuerdo antes de su cambio radical de personalidad y como fueron las cosas en casa después.

Siempre supe que en cuanto dijera la primera palabra, no me detendría hasta acabar. Y vaya que es así.

Ninguno me interrumpe, pero por cada palabra, Sakura parece encogerse a mi lado. Me siento bastante mal por hacerla pasar por esto. Pero debe estar consiente de todo lo que es mi vida. Incluyendo mi pasado.

Cuando acabo, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que abrí la boca, tengo la garganta un poco seca y la voz ligeramente ronca. Sin embargo el peso que lleve durante años parece haberse esfumado de la nada. Dejándome respirar tranquilamente por primera vez.

Aunque soy el único que se siente así en la sala.

Sakura llora en silencio a mi lado, en un vano intento de fingir que solo se le ha metido una basura en los ojos corre al baño sin más.

Kakashi por otro lado parece realmente consternado por mi relato, se detuvo a mitad de este para lo que creo es intentar digerir todo y volvió a escribir, sin embargo no creo que realmente estuviera tomando los detalles.

—Es…es todo por ahora Sasuke —asiento sin decir una palabra más— tenemos todo lo necesario para demostrar tu inocencia.

Las palabras no son necesarias después. Guarda sus cosas en silencio. Lo acompaño a la puerta y agradece el café.

Al cerrar la puerta siento el departamento más solitario que de costumbre. Regreso a la sala donde me acuesto a todo lo largo con mi mano buena colgando.

No siento pasar el tiempo mientras me quedo adormilado, sin embargo el peso extra me deja un momento sin poder respirar. Abro lo ojos levemente para ver la cabellera rosa en mi pecho.

La acaricio levemente mientras siento su pequeño cuerpo temblar y sollozar levemente.

— ¿Estas bien? —niega con la cabeza pero no asoma su cara de su escondite— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Esta vez sí alza la mirada, pero me ve enfadada y triste.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida después de todo lo que dijiste?

—Porque ya es pasado —me mira un por unos segundos sin poder creerme del todo— es a donde pertenece y no le hará daño a nadie más.

Convencida de mis palabras, pasamos el resto de la tarde más amenamente, parece que recupera su alegría de siempre y eso me hace sentir mejor por mentirle.

Porque por más que pueda, no puedo dejar ir el pasado. No hace más que recordarme lo que soy, de donde vengo y lo que me fue arrebatado. Incluyendo aquello que no le podre dar a Sakura.

Una familia feliz.

Un hogar como al que ella está acostumbrada.

Una persona que valga lo suficiente para estar a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde el principio. Sin ustedes no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Más tarde pasare a dejarles el otro capitulo...y tal vez una sorpresa extra.**

 **Los amo.**


	26. Sakura

_—_ _P-pero mamá…Yo no puedo irme._

 _—_ _Sakura, ya lo hablamos. Nos vamos a mudar por el trabajo de padre. Ahora, termina tu comida._

 _Éramos las únicas en la cocina. Sasori había huido en cuando empecé a hablar, mientras Shion y Shizuka estaban jugando en el patio._

 _Enojada, revolví la comida con el cubierto, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para quedarme en Konoha._

 _Oí a mamá suspirar, cuando alce la vista ella estaba frente a mi, con gesto tranquilo._

— _¿Por qué no quieres irte? ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres?_

 _—_ _No es eso mamá. —baje la mirada y vi mi comida hecha un desastre en el plato— ¿Recuerdas que te conté de Sasuke Uchiha?_

— _¿Él niño que te gusta?_

— _¡Mamá! —no pude evitar sonrojarme, recordando que no le había dicho a nadie del beso._

 _—_ _Lo siento cariño, sigue contándome._

 _—_ _Bueno, él no tiene muchos amigos, y si me voy ya no hablara con nadie. Además, creo que tiene problemas en casa, no se. Parecía un poco más triste cada día en la escuela._

 _—_ _Oh Sakura —de la nada, mamá me abrazo, pegando mi cabeza a su pecho y besando mi enorme frente— ahora se porque tú negativa a irte. Habrá más chicos de los que podrás enamorarte en Suma, además eres muy pequeña como para pensar en el amor._

 _Me separé de ella con molestia._

— _¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡No se trata de eso! Sólo quiero recuperar la sonrisa de Sasuke._

 _Por un momento vi algo parecido a la preocupación y algo que no supe descifrar en su mirada. Que años después identifique como lástima._

 _Segundos después, su mirada se volvió dura._

 _—_ _Eres aun una niña para entender los problemas de los adultos — ¿problemas? ¿Ella y papá tenían problemas?— No puedes hacer nada por Sasuke Uchiha, y será mejor que lo aceptes de una vez._

Años después, mamá me confesó en que cuanto esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, pero ya nada pudo hacer.

— _¡Te odio! ¡No quiero mudarme! ¡Y si debo escapar de casa lo haré! ¡No tienes sentimientos!_

 _Salí corriendo sin importarme nada, podía oír sus gritos llamándome, pero no volví. En cambio, corrí al único lugar donde sabia que podía llorar en paz._

 _La casa de la abuelita quedaba a exactamente a ocho calles, tres cruces peatonales y un semáforo de la mía. Era una casa de un piso, de color verde pasto y con un montón de plantas y flores por todos lados._

— _¿Pero que te pasó pequeña? —fue lo primero que preguntó al verme con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y las rodillas raspadas por la caída que había sufrió a medio camino._

 _Le conté todo, la discusión con mamá. De Sasuke y del beso. Ella sólo me miró con tranquilidad mientras veníamos Té y comíamos galletitas._

 _—_ _Tu mamá no quiso decir eso._

 _—_ _Pero lo dijo._

 _—_ _Tu también dijiste que la odias ¿es verdad?_

 _—_ _N-no —de inmediato me sentí mal por eso, yo nunca podría odiar a mamá._

 _—_ _Entonces no te tomes tan en serio sus palabras. Puedes y harás todo lo que te propongas en la vida pequeña Sakura._

La abuela murió poco después de que Rina naciera, también se había mudado con nosotros a Suna y en su testamento me dejó su casa. No entendía lo que quería decir eso, pero si que ella me amo tanto como para dejarme a cargo de sus plantas.

 _No le hablé a mamá hasta que nos mudamos. Y todavía pase una temporada enojada con ella. Tampoco lo hizo fácil, se molestaba por cualquier cosa conmigo._

 _Mantuve contacto con algunas de las niñas de Konoha, Ino y Hinata. Me contaban las cosas más relevantes de la escuela, pero siempre sentí que me ocultaban muchas cosas._

 _No me costó nada hacer nuevos amigos, parecía que a donde fuera, siempre llamaría la atención, tampoco me molestaba, amaba conocer gente nueva y hablar por horas._

 _A un año de que Sasori se fuera a la universidad, mamá nos doy la sorpresa de estaba embarazada._

 _Todos nos sentimos felices, porque. Entre más grande la familia mejor. Pero me hizo sentir extraña. Al menos no era Sasori, quien se paseaba en silencio, refunfuñando por el nuevo bebé. "Otro chiquillo que cuidar" era su frase favorita._

 _Las chicas y yo nos podíamos pasar horas viéndolo, era tan divertido._

 _Al fin me tocó lo que llaman "rol de hermanos mayores". Empecé a involucrarme en la limpieza del la casa a tal punto que hacia la mayoría de esta, Sasori pasó a ser chófer oficial de la familia. Aunque todo valió la pena._

 _Rina era una bolita rosada y tranquilidad que nos robo el corazón a todos. Desde la primera vez que Sasori la cargo, supimos que iban a ser inseparables._

 _Para mediados de año. Sasori se fue a la universidad, yo pasé a la preparatoria y mamá empezó a volverse loca con las tres chiquillas en casa._

 _Reduje mis salidas con mis amigos para cuidar de las niñas. Papá traía a casa el mayor trabajo posible para pasar tiempo con nosotras y Sasori veía a casa que podía._

 _También vino un par de veces a poner en su lugar a chicos que empezaban a ser molestos. Por más amable que fuera, no parecía entender que no tenía interés en una relación con ellos._

 _Solo había un chico en mi mente y mi corazón._

 _Mamá dijo que lo olvidaría con el tiempo, pero eso no ocurrió, al contrario. Parecía que entre mas tiempo pasará se iba a marcar más en mis pensamientos._

 _Sin embargo nunca pude contactarme con Sasuke Uchiha. Sin contar que me sentía terriblemente mal por irme de Konoha sin despedirme._

 _Era algo que me atormentaba a diario._

 _Hasta que…_

 _―_ _Sé que todos estamos cómodos aquí, las chicas tienen ya sus amigos y están cómodas en la escuela. Sakura, cariño tu mamá y yo sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti el cambio. Y el hecho de que ahora estaremos más lejos de Sasori. Pero volvieron a trasladarme a Konoha._

 _Por un momento me sentí desorientada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

 _Volver… ¿Volver a Konoha?_

 _#########################################_

 _La mudanza nos volvió locos a todos, no podía creer que guardar nuestras cosas de nuevo fuera a ser tan difícil._

 _Para Sasori, era de poca importancia donde viviéramos._

 _Para mí, era mi sueño hecho realidad ¡Volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha!_

 _Para las chicas, fue algo horrible y difícil. Ellas prácticamente habían ya hecho su vida ahí. No era justo y me sentía dividida._

 _¿A quién apoyar?_

 _Sin embargo, no era como que mi opinión fuera a cambiar la decisión de papá y mamá. Así que les toco hacer drama por la mudanza._

 _Y para nuestra sorpresa. La que demostró más resistencia al cambio fue Shizuka. Parecía otra persona, hacia berrinche por la mínima cosa, desobedecía a la menor oportunidad y sus calificaciones bajaron._

 _El cambio de ambiente pareció que nos dio respiro, llegamos a Konoha a mitad de las vacaciones, por lo que tuvimos tiempo de acostumbrarnos a la pequeña ciudad. Pero al primer día de clases, el remolino llamado Shizuka se desato._

 _Pero eso no arruino mi primer día._

 _Estaba por iniciar la segunda clase del día, cuando escuche un fuerte ruido cerca de nosotros._

 _Por instinto voltee y ver a un chico pelinegro recoger sus libros del suelo fue algo extraño. Cuando alzo la vista, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por al menos un par de segundos._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no sabía quién era._

 _No pude evitar sonreír como idiota enamorada. Esperaba no ser muy obvia pero antes de pudiera ir a saludarlo salió corriendo._

 _Las risas de los chicos en el pasillo no dejaron de sonar y no pude evitar molestarme ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? Tampoco me pasó desapercibido que nadie le ofreció ayuda. Mis nuevos-viejos amigos al ver que no reía con ellos se detuvieron pero sus sonrisas estaban ahí._

 _Intente volver a cruzarme con él, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado y empecé a preocuparme ¿Se encontraría bien?_

 _Con mis esperanzas casi muertas entre a la última clase. Fotografía. Shion se volvería loca en cuanto le contara, pensé en que podría pagarle para que hiciera mis proyectos._

 _Apenas pude contener mi emoción al verlo ya sentado en una de las mesas._

 _Alcance a escuchar mi nombre en algún lugar del lugar pero mis piernas me dijeron hasta él. Quien tardo en alzar la vista y cuando lo hizo primero me mando una mirada de "largarte", y al verme bien cambio a "no molestes"_

 _No me desanime, tal vez no se acordaba de mí._

 _―_ _Hola ¿Tú eres Sasuke no es así? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? No sé si me recuerdes, soy Sakura. ¿Sakura Haruno? Cursamos la escuela primaria juntos…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

De saber que él tendría que pasar por tanto, hubiera hecho lo imposible por volver antes. Mucho antes.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Alguien en algún review me había pedido algo parecido a esto...¿No?**

 **También** **era parte del proyecto de la primer opción de la votación para el aniversario, claro, más detallado y desarrollado. Sin embargo no quise quedarme con las ganas de escribirlo y pues aquí esta.**

 **Espero estén pasando un hermoso día. Hoy 23 de marzo. Mi lado de escritora esta rebosante de felicidad, mientras mi lado normal y ordinario llora a mares...hoy me rompieron el corazón. Pero que más da, de eso de trata la vida.**

 **Los amo, y más tarde pasare a dejarles el capitulo veintidós.**


	27. Chapter 23

Capitulo Veintidós

—Entonces ¿Ya pensaste que quieres de cumpleaños? —junto a Sakura, como cada tarde. Pasamos encerrados en de departamento. La mayor parte del tiempo vemos televisión o le ayudo con su tarea.

Por ahora sigo excusado de tener que entregar trabajos, sin embargo la escuela envía material que debo repasar ya que por la investigación y el juicio que se acerca, no quiero salir de casa. Nadie me presiona para hacerlo o exige, y mientras no sea algo de vida o muerte, no pienso poner un pie fuera del edificio.

Por ahora estamos cocinando algo sencillo, o al menos le indico como hacerlo. Con la esperanza de que no vaya a quemar el lugar, Sakura Haruno puede tener muchas cualidades, pero cocinar no es una de ellas.

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que a tu padre le pareció buena idea ir a pasar el día en el lago a las afueras de Konoha?

—Cómo olvidarlo, Sasori regreso con tanta urticaria que paso tres días en el hospital —no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar su risa.

Entre tantas cosas que pasan, es uno de los pequeños placeres que puedo permitirme.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la urticaria de Sasori con tu cumpleaños?

— No la urticaria, me gustaría que pasáramos el fin de semana, ahí. Nosotros dos.

— ¿S-solos? —como pensé, la sola mención de pasar juntos un fin de semana la pone nerviosa.

Antes de que pueda decir algo ella salta sobre mí, besando mis labios con emoción y algo de nervios.

— ¡Me gustaría tanto!

—Solo es una idea, n-no es como si tus padres nos fueran a dar permiso —giro la cabeza, esperando que no note el sonrojo en mi cara.

—Conseguiré el permiso —tiene tanta seguridad que no puedo replicarle.

Pasamos unos minutos solo besándonos en la barra, me gusta tanto esta tranquilidad que siento a su lado. Ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos.

Al menos es espero.

—Oye —intento llamar su atención, acabo de recordar algo.

—Ahora no —susurra contra mis labios, a mí tampoco me parece que tengamos que separarnos pero es importante.

— ¿Apagaste la estufa?

Todo se queda en silencio por varios segundos, sé que ella me ha escuchado por que ya no se mueve.

—No…—se separa y me mira con algo de sorpresa y pánico.

Corre a la cocina, de donde empieza a salir humo y el inconfundible olor a comida quemada.

Intentamos rescatar la cena, pero dado que es caso perdido pedimos pizza y helado por teléfono.

* * *

Mi cumpleaños llega de forma extraña. Había intentado no pensar en eso pero parecía que todos estaban confabulados para recordármelo. A tal grado que tuvieron que sacarme casi a rastras de mi habitación para ir a la fiesta "sorpresa" en la casa de los Haruno.

No pude permanecer mucho tiempo enojado, al ver el pastel que los hermanos de Sakura habían hecho para mí. Ni lo mucho que la señora Haruno e Izumi se habían esforzado por decorar el gazebo para la fiesta.

Hay carne asada, hamburguesas y tanto helado que al final me duele el estómago. También asisten los amigos de Itachi quienes traen algunos instrumentos y dan un pequeño concierto. Pero tal alboroto se arma que algunos vecinos terminan viniendo.

Para entonces el lugar está lleno de gente comiendo y riendo, niños corriendo de un lado a otro y música en vivo.

Una punzada de tristeza me hace entrar a la casa, refugiándome en la cocina. No puedo creer que verdad estoy aquí. Ahora.

En medio de una fiesta de cumpleaños. MI cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo celebramos…

Ellos ya no están. Tantas cosas cambian en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando era pequeño, hubiera dado lo que fuera por una fiesta asi. Al ir creciendo desee con todas mis fuerzas que Mikoto saliera por la puerta y nunca regresara.

Ahora…ahora solo quiero despertar de la pesadilla.

Así, Sakura me encuentra en la cocina. Escondido en un rincón, temblando y maldiciendo.

* * *

La fiesta acaba después del pastel, no tengo palabras para describir lo delicioso que está.

Nadie pregunta porque nos tardamos tanto en la cocina. Y sé que ella no dice nada, pero parecen percibir que algo no está bien. Mejor, no quiero responder a nada.

* * *

Al llegar a casa me dejo caer en el sillón, agotado de todas las emociones del día. Creo que si necesito salir un poco.

—Sasuke —la voz de Izumi me hace voltear.

Ella e Itachi tiene una sonrisa apenada, pero parecen genuinamente felices.

—Sé que dijiste sin regalos, y que todos aceptamos. Pero no sería un cumpleaños completo sin regalos.

No sería un cumpleaños completo sin regalos. No puedo evitar que sus palabras resuenen en mi cabeza ¿Entonces que han sido los últimos años?

— ¿Estas bien?

—Eh…sí, estoy bien —no, no lo estoy. Pero no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Bien. Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke —en sus manos, tiene un pequeño libro que me da. No tiene título, pero es de pasta dura. Y es bastante grueso.

Al abrirlo no puedo más que sorprenderme por el contenido.

No es un libro como había pensado, no totalmente. En cada hoja hay por lo menos una fotografía, en donde ya sea que aparezco solo o con alguien más, añadieron en palabras lo que estaba ocurriendo en el justo momento cuando fue tomada la foto.

No tenía la menor idea de que existieran todas esas fotos.

—La idea fue de Sakura, ella recolecto todas las fotografías posibles y les pidió al resto que escribieran en el.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dio ella? —pregunto mientras sigo revisando hoja por hoja.

—No lo sé.

No pido más explicaciones, ni ellos me las dan. Pasa poco tiempo para que vayan a dormir. Y tras asegurarme de que de verdad duermen, tomo el libro y voy a al azotea.

El viento sopla con suavidad, las luces del resto de la ciudad iluminan lo suficiente para no tener que traer alguna lámpara o algo. Y sumado al silencio, puedo leer cómodamente el libro.

Ojeo de nuevo los que ya he leído, y me detengo justo a la mitad, donde está un sobre blanco con mi nombre al centro en una bonita y delicada letra.

 _Sasuke_

No hace falta ser un genio para saber a quién le pertenece. Y el asunto del porque no me lo entrego ella empieza a tener sentido.

¿Pensó que lo rechazaría? ¿Qué me molestaría?

En el sobre viene una hoja doblada en tres, la letra es igual de bonita que la del nombre, sin embargo el contenido es algo extraño. Como si hubiera sido hecho a última hora, tiene partes tachadas, alguna manchas de tinta, y en algunas partes la escritura de va de lado.

 _"Querido Sasuke:_

 _Para cuando leas esto seguramente_ **parte tachada** _haya pasado tu cumpleaños, y te preguntes porque no te di esto en persona. La verdad yo también me lo pregunto. Tenía pensado dártelo_ **parte_ tachada** _después de año nuevo, pero con todo lo que paso no tuve la oportunidad ni las ganas de hacerlo, imagino que tu igual._

 **Parte_tachada _._**

 _Sin embargo esta pequeña y desafortunada oportunidad sirvió para dos cosas, la primera para poder tomar más fotografías._

 _La segunda para darme cuenta de cuanto te amo. Cuando me avisaron que estabas en el hospital, luchando por tu vida. Sentí que si no salías con vida del quirófano, una parte de mí tampoco lo haría. Pero lo hiciste y no hay día que no le agradezca a la vida por eso._

 _Te amo, no hay otra forma de decirlo, ni de expresarlo. Y sé que tú me amas._ **Parte_tachada** _._

 _No soy tan mala con las palabras como tú, pero ahora mismo no sé cómo decirte todo lo que siento._

 _Al verte en la cocina, no tuve el valor para entregarte eso. Y por eso arregle esta carta que desde un principio no iba destinada a este fin, pero igual sirvió. Sé que odias los desperdicios._

 _Entiendo porque no querías una celebración por tu cumpleaños, y ahora se la razón de todos esos momentos extraños en el pasado. Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora es pasado._ **Parte tachada** _Nunca podría llegar a sentir lo mismo que tú, ni pasar por eso. Pero si se una cosa._

 _Nosotros decidimos nuestro futuro._

 _Con amor._

 _Tu molesta y parlanchina pelirrosa._

 _P.D: Haz como si no hubieras leído nada."_

En cuanto termino de leer, me quedo varios minutos viendo a la nada. Intentando procesar todo lo que he leído, pero no me es posible. Tengo que leer de nuevo al menos una decena de veces antes de poder digerir todo.

Y aun así no puedo hacerlo del todo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de seguir viendo el álbum. Tan solo puedo dormir. Un sueño pesado.

Sin pesadillas, ni sueños buenos.

Por la mañana despierto varias horas más tarde de lo habitual, descansado como hacia tanto no lo hacía.

* * *

De alguna manera que no logro comprender, Sakura consigue el permiso para ir al lago. Solo nosotros dos.

Aunque en la casa de a lado, la cual casi parece una mansión, se quedara todo Akatsuki. Al parecer de la nada, también tuvieron la idea de ir, y justo el mismo fin de semana que nosotros. Sakura me susurra de camino al lago, el sábado muy temprano, que fue la única forma de que sus padres le dieran permiso, e incluso se supone que alguien del grupo se quedara en la casa pequeña con nosotros en todo momento.

—No se preocupen cachorros. Que en cuanto lleguemos los dejaremos a su suerte. No nos gusta hacer mal tercio —Konan nos dice de forma insinuante en cuanto nos escuchar hablar.

No podemos evitar sonrojarnos por su comentario.

Al menos no vienen los demás en el auto.

Decidieron que usaríamos tres transportes, dos camionetas y un convertible, en el cual estamos nosotros, Konan e Izumi dormida en el lugar del copiloto.

El resto vienen amontonados en ambas camionetas y todos los suministros que compraron para lo que me parece escuche, una fiesta sin igual.

Con ellos ya no dudo que así sea.

* * *

Después de dejarnos con provisiones para día y medio, y una de las camionetas para emergencia. Al fin estamos solos, en la pequeña sala de la cabaña. A pesar de lo soleado que está afuera, entre estas cuatro paredes está bastante fresco, por lo que usamos ropa cómoda y no tan ligera. Si llegamos a salir nos pondremos otra cosa.

Sentados en el sillón, uno en cada extremo, nadie parece querer romper el silencio incómodo. No había recordado; tal como ella lo había pedido, la carta. Pero ahora al estar solos, viene a mi mente con una claridad molesta. Como diciendo "pregúntale"

—Yo…—hablamos al mismo tiempo.

Reímos un poco y nos mandamos miradas cómplices.

—Empieza tú —me pide/ordena.

—Bien. No voy a preguntar por el origen extraño de la carta sin embargo me sirvió para aclarar tantas cosas, y a la vez armarme de valor para hacer esto.

Del bolsillo de mi pantalón, saco una pequeña pero fina caja de terciopelo negro. Me acerco a la chica que balbucea y le dejo la caja en las manos.

En momentos como estos, es que odio solo tener uno de mis brazos. De tener ambos, sería más romántico.

—E-esto —voltea a ver la caja, y luego a mí, y de nuevo a la caja Sasuke—, sabes que no era necesa…

—No seas molesta y ábrelo.

Tal como le digo, lo hace con sus manos temblorosas, las cuales terminan en su boca por la impresión. Mientras la caja que está en sus piernas, parece brillar como nunca por su contenido.

—Es un anillo de compromiso —alcanzo a escuchar su susurro antes de ver como finas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, perdiéndose entre sus pestañas. Cuando voltea a verme de nuevo, puedo ver el brillo más hermoso del universo en ese par de ojos jade.

—Somos muy jóvenes para tal compromiso, pero más que una promesa. Es juramento, de que siempre estaremos juntos —tomo con suavidad su mano izquierda, separándola de su cara.

La dejo un momento en sus piernas para tomar el anillo y ponerlo en el dedo que corresponde.

—…sin importar lo que suceda. —termino la oración, con el corazón a punto de salirme del pecho, y esperando su respuesta.

—Si…si ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Maldita sea, si!

Se arroja hacia mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y besándome con una emoción que no había visto jamás en ella.

El beso sabe a lágrimas de felicidad, emoción, amor.

Pero por alguna razón, también tiene un sabor amargo.

* * *

 **Con esto acabamos el especial del aniversario. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo**

 **Los amo**


End file.
